Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: 100 word challenge given by xxPoisonCookiesxx. 100 oneshots about Sam and Freddie and their obvious love for each other.
1. British

**I want to apologize for my old British chapter. I think it's offensive and I was only trying to make it accurate to the _iCarly _characters' personalities. So I made this new one, and I hope you like it better. I'm sorry, again! **

Sam was hurrying to class when she bumped into her friend Freddie. She was astonished to see him, for he had been away for a week. She was just itching to find where the nub had been.

"Whoops!" he said, "Sorry, Sam."

"Where've you been?!" Sam yelled. Freddie knitted his brow in confusion.

"Uh, the men's room?" he answered. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Not that, nub!" she shouted, "Where've you been for the past week?!" Freddie sighed.

"I told you already!" he yelled, "Me and my mom went to Britain for a week for vacation!"

"When'd you tell me you were going to Britain?" Sam asked. She had heard the word "Britain" used several times in Freddie's absence, but she hadn't heard the word "Freddie" in the same sentence. Or maybe she had, and was just too consumed in Girly Cow or ham to notice.

"On Monday, before I left!" he yelled, "Wow, how oblivious are you?" He ducked out of the way of her swinging fist in time to hit his head on the lockers behind him. He uttered an "Ow!" as he staggered to stand.

"Nice one, Fredward." Sam said, and he glared at her, "So, why Britain?"

"London's got a lot of cool and beautiful sights." Freddie answered, "Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey, Madame Tussauds, Wimbledon…the only beautiful thing they don't have is-" He stopped before he answered.

"What don't they have that's beautiful?" Sam asked. Freddie turned red.

"Uh, just…" he stuttered, "Just…the…Eiffel Tower! Yeah, that's really, you know, beautiful…too…"

"Well, okay then." Sam said, eyeing her nervous friend suspiciously, "See ya' then." She walked off in search of her other friend Carly and Freddie let out a shaky breath.

"And you." he mumbled dreamily.


	2. Sandwich

Sam stood in the Shays' apartment, carefully tasting different sandwiches. Freddie strolled in.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Deciding what is the all-time perfect sandwich." she said, "So far I haven't gotten anything good." Freddie walked over to her. There were jars of peanut butter and various types of jelly, millions of sliced vegetables and lunch meat, and even a few candies. He bent over and looked at the one closet to him.

"Marshmallows, salami, and strawberry jam?" he said, staring disgustedly at the sandwich before him.

"Yeah, have it. On a scale of one to ten it only reached a two." she said. _I can see why, _Freddie thought. He sighed as Sam bit into what appeared to be a Dove chocolate bar, SweetTarts, and M&Ms sandwich. He walked over to where all the ingredients where and started building his own. When he was done, he handed it to Sam.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyeing it skeptically.

"Just eat it." he replied. Sam took the sandwich and bit into it cautiously. The moment she did so her eyes lit up in satisfaction.

"Ham!" she exclaimed, "The perfect sandwich! Freddie, _I love you_!" Freddie just nodded and dropped a slice of ham in his mouth.


	3. Redhead

Sam stared in front of her at a redheaded boy. He was handsome, especially because of his hair. It was like a fiery candle lit ablaze. Freddie noticed her staring at the guy, and he didn't like it.

"Why are you looking at him?" he asked rather crossly. Sam turned her gaze from the boy and onto Freddie.

"Who wants to know, Fredwina?" she said, a wide smirk crossing her lips. This only made Freddie get more aggravated.

"He's not all that great, just so you know." he said as Sam went back to looking at the boy. In the last week she had been staring at all the redheaded boys in her school. Freddie had gotten highly ticked off about it.

"I know." Sam responded, winking at him, "It's just I figured if I kept staring at redheads you'd dye your hair. That'd be a laugh."

"Why would I do _that_?" Freddie asked.

"Because you _loooooooove _me." Sam said, her smirk growing wider.

"Pfft. Yeah, right." he said, feeling himself blushing. Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever stops the tears, Benson." she said. Then she gave him another wink and shuffled to class. Freddie, even though he was a little angry still, followed her happily with the realization it was just a plan to make him jealous.


	4. Glasses

Sam stumbled into the Shays' apartment. She almost whacked her head on the door, not realizing it was open.

"Sam, you okay?" Freddie asked as she almost tripped.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." she said, waving her hand like she was swatting a fly. Freddie looked at her carefully.

"You need glasses." he said. Sam squinted at the kitchen table, though he was sitting on the sofa.

"No, I don't!" she shouted at the air irritably.

"Over here." Freddie said, tapping her shoulder. She turned to him.

"Well, I don't." she said.

"We'll see." he said. He walked her into the kitchen and rearranged Spencer's magnetic letters on the refrigerator.

"Read it." Sam sneered at Freddie, or what she thought to be him. She turned her eyes to the blurred letters of assorted colors on the fridge. After a few minutes of fruitless effort, she sighed and shook her head.

"It says 'I love you.'" Freddie told her.

"I better get glasses," she responded urgently, "so I know how close you are so I can slap you." Freddie laughed at her. She smiled. Then she hurried out the door to her house, Freddie following behind her laughing.


	5. Socks

Sam walked into the Shays' apartment after school. She saw Spencer looking at something colorful and flashing inside a large box.

"Whatcha got, Spence?" she asked, sitting at the kitchen table with him.

"Socko made me some more socks." Spencer said excitedly, "He even made some for Carly, Freddie, and you." Before Sam could respond, Freddie came in saying, "What up?"

"Socko got Spencer and the rest of us socks." Sam answered before Spencer could.

"Yeah, check out these babies!" he said, lifting his pants leg to reveal a blinking neon sock with pineapples on it. Freddie looked impressed and weirded out at the same time.

"Here are the ones I asked him to make you two." Spencer said slyly. He pulled two pairs of socks. One had Sam's face flashing bright all over them, the other with Freddie's. He tossed the Freddie socks to Sam and the Sam socks to Freddie. "'Cause I knew you guys loved each other." Spencer jumped quickly out of reach of Sam's fist. She chased after him as he laughed hysterically. He went into his room and locked the door.

Sam walked back into the kitchen. Freddie already had his pair on.

Grinning, she ambled over to him and commenced putting hers on her own feet.


	6. Pepsi

Carly, Sam, and Freddie sat on the Shays's sofa. Carly went rooting inside her fridge for sodas.

"What kind do you guys want?" Carly yelled.

"Pepsi." Freddie answered.

"Me too." Sam said. Carly looked through the fridge. Then she came back to the living room with an awkward expression on her face. She was holding three straws, a Dr. Pepper, but only one Pepsi.

"Where's Fredweird's soda?" Sam asked, reaching for the Pepsi. Carly yanked it out of reach.

"There's only one Pepsi left." she said, smiling nervously, "You'll have to share." Freddie made a gagging noise in the back of his throat. Carly set the two sodas on the coffee table and put two straws in the Pepsi can and one in her Dr. Pepper. Sam rolled her eyes and sipped the soda pop. Freddie leaned in next to her for his own sip. He flinched, imagining Sam knocking him over and keeping the soda for herself. She didn't. In fact, a small smile might've crossed her mouth. It was nice.

Carly grinned at the knowledge that there was a six-pack Pepsi sitting in the fridge.


	7. Fuzzy

Freddie was casually talking to Gibby when Sam walked up to the two.

"Yo, Gibby." she greeted, "Yo, Freddork." Freddie rolled his eyes at her insulting nickname. A weird look passed over Sam's face. She looked rather confused. She stepped forward and started rustling his hair.

"Uh, _what _are you doing?!" he yelled.

"I never realized how…fuzzy your hair is." she answered. Gibby burst out laughing. Sam shot him an angry look and he shut up.

"Fuzzy? Why do you care if my hair's 'fuzzy'?"

"I don't!" She pulled her hand away. She started to blush. She walked away hastily but Freddie grabbed her arm.

"Sorry." he said, attempting to apologize. He didn't know it would affect her so much. Sam Puckett, getting upset over _hair_? Especially _his_ hair?

"It's fine." she said, calming down, "It's just…I really like your hair." Freddie smiled. He rubbed his head lovingly.

"Well, it _is _pretty attractive." he said as a joke. Sam punched his arm playfully. "Your hair's very fuzzy too." Sam blushed and smiled.

"Still better than yours, though." she said cheerily. He scowled at her, but in a friendly way. She stuck her tongue out and at him and walked over to Carly, still red. _Fuzzy, eh? _he thought, _Cool._

**Okay, more Hair than Fuzzy but whatev, it was still cute!...right?**


	8. Muffins

**This is actually a dream I had the other night. Thought I'd use it to my advantage :)**

Freddie was just standing peacefully in the school hall when he heard the cry of his mother.

"Freddiebear!" she yelled, to which he rolled his eyes, "You forgot your vitamin breakfast muffin!" A few kids chuckled.

"Mom!" Freddie hissed.

"Here you are, honey." she said, ignoring him, "You want to stay regular for school, don't you?" Freddie's face flushed deeply. Every kid was howling with laughter. His mother, evidently oblivious to the embarrassment she was causing him, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left the school.

Freddie stood there, gripping his muffin angrily. Carly came up to him. She was suppressing laughter.

"Go ahead, Freddie, eat your muffin." she teased lovingly.

"Why can't she get it?" Freddie asked heatedly, "Coming all the way to school just to give me a stinkin' muffin is going to embarrass me! And I don't even like them!" He eyed the muffin with hate. Then he twirled around and chucked it. It was meant to splat against the ground. Instead it bounced, and smacked a certain blonde in the back of the head.

Everyone gasped in horror. Sam turned around slowly, anger in her eyes. Her eyes darted back and forth between all the students.

"_Who _threw that?" she snarled. Everyone pointed a finger at Freddie, even Carly. Sam looked at him, her nostrils flaring, her eyes filled with fury.

"Benson." she growled.

"Freddie?" Carly whispered in his ear.

"Y-yeah?" he responded, not taking his eyes off the angry blonde.

"Run." Carly said. Freddie replied by nodding his head. Sam took a step toward him and he ran off screaming.

He dashed threw the school doors. He just kept running to his apartment building. He didn't want Sam to catch him. He tried not to imagine what she'd do to him.

He darted through the doors into the lobby. Lewbert, the doorman, shrieked, "Kids! I don't want any stupid kids in my lobby!"

Freddie hurried up the steps and into the Shays' apartment. Spencer was sitting on the couch watching _Girly Cow_.

"Hey, Freddo." he said, "What're you doing home so early?"

"Sam…murder…muffin…me…" Freddie panted. Spencer gave him a quizzical look.

"Well…okay then, have fun." he said, and returned to the television.

"Freddie!" he heard a voice yell. Sam. He sprinted up the stairs to the iCarly studio.

He hastily locked the door after he entered. He'd just have to hide long enough for Sam to give up the search. Then he'd be safe and could leave-

His thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator door. _Please be Spencer, please be Spencer, please be Spencer, _he thought pleadingly. Of course, it was not him. It was Sam.

She came at him and grabbed his shirt collar. Freddie tried to explain exasperatedly that he hadn't meant to hit her, but she didn't listen. She shoved him against the wall.

"Please don't kill me, Sam!" he begged, "I'll do anything!"

"Oh shut up, Fredwina." she said, "I don't want to kill you." Freddie knotted his eyebrows in confusion.

"But-" he started. He couldn't finish, for Sam kissed him before he could. When she pulled away he just stood there, even more confused.

"Why…?" he said.

"You were standing right there." she said, letting him go. He didn't move; he was so perplexed he couldn't.

"By the way, Freddork…" Sam said, pulling a muffin (_the _muffin) out of her pocket and throwing it to him, "Forgot your muffin." She smiled and walked downstairs. Happily, Freddie followed.

After school, Freddie arrived home to see his mom waiting by the door.

"Did you eat the muffin?" Ms. Benson asked.

"Yeah." Freddie responded, grinning, "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" she asked, looking worried.

"Would you make sure I forget my breakfast muffin again tomorrow?"

**I had to tweak it a little so it made more sense. In the dream, Sam chased him through _my _school and there was no appearence by Spencer, Ms. Benson, _or _Carly. So, duh, that wouldn't have made sense. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	9. Photos

**Another dream I had. Isn't it great how all I have to do for ideas is sleep?**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie gathered around the TV one Friday night. Spencer would've been there with them, but he had to teach prisoners art that night.

"Okay, we have two choices." Carly announced, "_Star Wars IV: A New Hope_…" Freddie nodded his head eagerly, but when shot a look by Sam, stopped.

"Or _West Side Story_." Carly finished. Sam shrugged and Freddie said, "Whatevs." At least they agreed. Carly popped the disc into the DVD player. She then accompanied her friends on the sofa.

It was during the song _Maria _that a knock came at the door. Carly was too absorbed in the movie to notice, so Sam called, "Come in!" Gibby (shirtless, as usual) walked into the apartment.

"What're you doing here, Gibby?" Carly asked, finally noticing the visitor.

"Just wanted to borrow five bucks." Gibby answered.

"You walked all the way here just to borrow money?" Freddie asked disbelievingly. Gibby rolled his eyes.

"No!" he said, "I took a bus!" The trio rolled their eyes at their dimwitted pal.

"I'll lend you the money, Gib." Freddie said, standing. He dug through his right pocket and pulled out pack of gum. He threw it onto the coffee table. He went through again and came out with a camera. He kept digging through that pocket and tossing the stuff on the table. Sam watched him, annoyed for she was missing the movie. It wasn't long before there was a pile of junk of on the table. Most of the stuff was photos. Curious, she grabbed one.

"Wait! Don't!" Freddie said, reaching for the photo.

"Chillax, Fredweird!" she said, shoving him away. Carly and Gibby crowded around her to see what was on the picture that Freddie didn't want them to see. It was Sam herself.

Just a simple photo really. She was smiling wildly, her hair all over her face. It was in the iCarly studio, which was a mess from the bikini dog food fight she had made the Dingo _Totally Terry _writers do.

"Why do you have a photo of me, Benson?" she asked him. His ears turned pink.

"N-no reason." he stammered, "I-I like to k-keep photos of all my friends." Carly seized another photo from the table. It was another of Sam. She was eating a piece of pie and there was a bit of cream on the edges, which indicated she had thrown pie at Freddie's camera. Gibby took one too. It was a picture of the whole iCarly gang. Sam had Freddie in a loving headlock and Carly was giggling while trying to pull them apart. It wouldn't have been that odd, if there wasn't a big heart around Sam's head.

The three looked up at Freddie for explanation. He tried hard not to meet their eyes.

"Freddie?" Carly asked, "Do you…?"

"Okay, okay!" Freddie said, lifting up his arms in surrender, "I have a crush on Sam Puckett!" The three gasped. But soon they all had smiles.

"I knew it!" Carly exclaimed, "You _do _love Sam!"

"At least you admitted it before you were thirty!" Gibby said.

"You _really _have a crush on me?" Sam asked. Freddie nodded his head at her question. Her smile grew wider.

"Here, Carls." Sam said, giving the camera to Carly, "Take a photo of this." She then walked next to Freddie and kissed him on his cheek. Happily, Carly snapped the photo.

**Again I had to tweak it so it made more sense. It doesn't matter, though. Just review!**


	10. Bikes

**Okay, this was my own doing. Alas, no dreams have come to me yet that I can put to paper (er, type).**

"Carly! Freddie! Sam!" Spencer yelled from the living room. The trio came ambling down the steps to see Spencer next to something covered with a big sheet.

"What's that, Spence?" Sam asked.

"Well, in honor of iCarly's 50th webshow," Spencer said, smiling stupidly, "I decided to get you guys…" He ripped the sheet away.

"Bikes!" Carly exclaimed. Three shiny new bikes were standing all in a line. There was a red one with a yellow flame strip, a plain blue one, and a green one with a dragon. Carly ran for the red one and Freddie went for the blue. Sam, however, stood back.

"Don't you want to check out your bike?" Spencer asked.

"Uh…" Sam said. She gazed down at her feet. She appeared to be embarrassed, and even nervous.

"Why don't we try these babies out at the park?" Carly asked.

"No!" Sam yelled, earning herself puzzled stares, "I mean…we shouldn't…use them so soon! They…they could…break?"

"Oh I forgot!" Carly said, a sad look washing over her face, "Sam never learned how to ride a bike." Freddie laughed uproariously.

"Never learned to ride a bike?!" he cried. Sam ran at him, fists clenched. He backed away fearfully but Spencer grabbed her before she could do any damage.

"Maybe we should just watch some TV." Carly offered.

"No." Sam said calmly as Spencer put her down, "You guys go ahead. I'll stay here."

"No, Sam." Freddie said, "I'll teach you how to ride a bike." Sam stared at him questioningly.

"Why, Benson?" she asked, eyeing him doubtfully.

"Well, you know, you're my friend and I want you to learn." Freddie answered. Sam looked at him warily, then said, "Fine. But you're dead if I end up crashing into a tree."

* * *

The foursome rode their new bikes to the park. Carly was riding her red one, Spencer was using Sam's green one temporarily, Freddie was using his blue one. Sam, not knowing how to ride one, sat on Freddie's handlebars.

When they arrived at the park Carly and Spencer decided to go riding while Freddie taught Sam.

"Okay," Freddie said, "Just sit on my bike." Sam did so. Freddie handed her his helmet.

"I don't need no helmet!" Sam said, pushing it away, "Mama's got a hard head."

"Got that right." Freddie muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" The two got on a dirt path, making sure there were no runners or other bikers in the way. Freddie put his hands on Sam's. He felt a nervous tingle go through his fingers.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked.

"I-I have to h-hold your hands on the handlebars, so you d-don't fall off." Freddie stuttered. Sam smirked as he held her hands like that. He breathed a sigh of relief that she was not going to punch him.

He walked her down the path while explaining for her to pedal at a certain rate and whatnot. After an hour of training, Freddie decided to let her try on her own.

"Okay, I'm going to run you off." he said, "When I let go, just keep pedaling." They started down the path. Freddie held her hands for a minute, then let go. She wobbled a bit but stayed on the path.

"You're doing it!" Freddie congratulated. Sam turned her head to look at him. He was jumping up and down in excitement. She couldn't help but grin at how silly he looked. She kept staring at him until the bike hit something and she toppled over.

"Sam!" Freddie cried. He rushed over to her. She was holding her head and he could see her face was scraped. She moaned as he raised her into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She looked at him. Her brown eyes were wet. He had never seen Sam cry. Well, maybe once, when he had walked into the Shays' apartment after her first day at work, but she had chased him out before he got a good enough glance at her.

"Yeah." Sam whimpered, "I'm fine." She was still clutching her head. Freddie pulled her hand away. There was no blood. It was probably just the shock that was making her cry. The scrape on her cheek was bleeding slightly but other than that she was okay.

"Here." Freddie said. He took her hand and hoisted her to her feet. She was shaking and could barely walk. He put her arm around his shoulders to help support her. He took her to a nearby bench and sat her down. Thankfully, Carly and Spencer spotted them and rode over.

"Oh my gosh!" Carly exclaimed, sitting next to Sam, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Sam mumbled. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and winced as she touched her cut.

"I think you twisted your ankle." Spencer said, examining her feet.

"I'll carry her back to the apartment." Freddie proposed. He took her in his arms and she did not protest. Spencer took both the green and the blue bike by his hands and Carly rode her red one.

After about three blocks Sam said, "Thanks, Freddifer."

"For what?" Freddie asked.

"For helping me back there. And I hate to admit it but maybe you were right about the helmet." He smirked at her and she returned it. Freddie was glad he was able to help her.

"You're teaching me how to ride that bike eventually." Sam said.

"Even after what happened?" Freddie asked playfully. She rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Benson." she said. They grinned. He certainly would teach her how to ride a bike. He only hoped it would take a long while.


	11. Names

"Move over, Fredward." Sam said, shoving Freddie out of the way of her seat on the sofa. She sat down happily next to him and flicked on the TV.

"Have you ever stopped to think how many names you've called me over the years?" Freddie asked.

"Not really. I do have a life, unlike some nubs." Sam said, smirking. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"There's Fredward, Fredweird, Freddork…" Freddie said, counting on his fingers, "Fredwina, Freddifer, Fredlumps, Benson, Fredwardo, Freddison…need I go on?"

"No." Sam said, "I think that's it." She smiled at him nastily and he rolled his eyes. Sam was always calling him names. It was her nature.

"Well, would you rather me call you…" Sam said, "Loverboy?" Freddie eyed her skeptically.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Or maybe Freddiepop? Freddiebear?" she continued.

"Why would you call me that?"

"'Cause I love watching you squirm." She smirked. He grinned.

"They say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it means she has a crush on him." Freddie said. He expected Sam to make a gagging face but she only smiled.

"You never know." she said. She patted his head affectionately and turned her face back to the TV. Freddie, speechless, just grinned. _"You never know." _Now, he did.

**I don't think this is the _best_ chapter but I just used the idea and typed something up really quickly. Review!**


	12. Propose

Sam and Freddie sat on Carly's sofa watching _Girly Cow_. Freddie got up to go snatch a glass of Wahoo Punch. As he walked back to the living room he slipped and landed in a kneeling position. _Dang trick knee! _he thought. He tried to get up but was stuck. Sighing, he yelled, "Sam!"

"What do you want, Freddork?" she shouted, not tearing her eyes from the TV.

"Come here!" He heard her sigh and saw her stand up. She strolled over to him, her hands in her pockets.

"What is-" she started to ask but stopped when she saw the position he was in. She gasped. "Y-you're not go-going to ask me to m-marry you, are you?" she asked. He knotted his brow in confusion.

"_What_?" he said, "No! My trick knee slipped and I need you to help me up!" She looked relieved. Shaking, she stretched her hand out to his. He took it and stood, her helping by pulling.

"Well," she said quietly, "let's…go finish _Girly Cow_." She was tomato red. As Freddie followed her to the sofa he thought he noticed another look in her face other than embarrassment: disappointment.

**Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile. I've been spending most of my time on FictionPress.**


	13. Barbies

"Where _is _Freddie?" Carly asked angrily. They were supposed to be practicing for the next iCarly but Freddie was late.

"I'll go get him." Sam said, frustrated. She stepped into the elevator and pressed a few buttons.

"Don't hit him!" Carly yelled after her.

"No promises!" Sam said as the elevator door closed.

She walked through the Shays' living room and outside to the Bensons'. She knocked hard on the door.

"Come in!" she heard the merry voice of Miss Benson say. Sam opened the door and stepped inside. Not even listening to what the rest of Miss Benson had to say, she walked to Freddie's bedroom.

She slammed his door open angrily to see him hunched over a desk. He looked like he was crafting something. At the sound of the slam, he turned sharply around.

"Uh, h-hey, Sam." he said.

"C'mon, Fredwina." Sam said irritably, "We're rehearsing iCa-what're you doing?" She looked past him to his desk. There was a small round thing with a clump of yellow string sticking out of it.

"Uh, um, uh, nothing…" Freddie stammered.

"You're playing with _Barbies_?!" she yelled. She gripped her sides and laughed heartily. Freddie began to flush.

"No!" he said, "They're iCarly dolls! Some people might want them, you know! C'mon, let's go rehearse." He shoved past her irritably and out of his bedroom. Sam glanced out the door, and then flashed a look to the desk.

She ambled over to the doll and picked it up. Its blonde hair laid much more gracefully on its shoulders when she picked it up. It wore khaki shorts, high tops, and a long-sleeved shirt that read _Dirty Shirty_. It also held a blue remote just like the kind Sam used for sound effects on iCarly. _So Freddork wasn't lying, _she thought, _These really are iCarly dolls. _She looked around for a Carly version but there wasn't one. There was, however, a Freddie version. It was wearing a collared orange shirt with blue sleeves and gray pants.

_Weird, _she thought, _You'd think there'd be a bunch of Carly ones laying around. _She searched every inch of the room but no Carly doll was to be found. _Maybe Freddie…nah._ she thought.

Freddie wouldn't have made only the two dolls because he had a crush on Sam. There weren't Sam dolls strewn all over his floor, like there would be with Carly ones. But she couldn't shake the feeling…

"Sam!" she heard Freddie yell, "What're you doing?"

"Nothin'!" she yelled back, "Jeez, don't get your shorts in a knot, Freddison!" She set the Sam doll back on his desk and hurried out to meet him. He looked thoroughly irritated. _Freddie like me? _she thought, _Pfft. Yeah, right…_


	14. FanFiction

Carly was surfing the internet when Sam and Freddie walked in.

"What up, Carls?" Sam asked, plopping down on the sofa.

"Just checking out some cool sites." The brunette answered, "Did you know there's a website called that has stories dedicated to-"

"Fan Fiction?" Freddie asked sarcastically. Carly rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Yeah, and they even have a bunch of iCarly stories." she said.

"Sweet!" Sam said, standing up.

"Yeah…" Carly said. Her face turned slightly pink and she began to giggle. Sam and Freddie eyed her skeptically.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Well, a lot of the stories are…romance." Carly answered.

"So?" Sam asked.

"So a lot of them involve…" Her voice trailed off as she looked straight at the two. After a bit, it seemed to click.

"They are _not _writing about Fredweird and me!" Sam yelled, running up to the computer, "They better not!" She scrolled down the page Carly had been on. There were 4,418 freakin' stories!

"How many are there of us?" Freddie asked, walking up to the girls. Sam typed furiously into the search bar. Freddie wouldn't have been surprised if she broke it. She clicked on the _Romance _column, then clicked Freddie's name, then hers. Her mouth dropped open.

"953 stories about Fredward and me?!" she shouted.

"They even have a nickname for us!" Freddie said, pointing to the screen, "Seddie!"

"Ew! That's…actually pretty catchy." Freddie and Carly stared at their blonde-headed friend. She shrugged.

"They also have a name for us, Freddie." Carly said, "Creddie." The brown-haired boy's face crinkled in disgust.

"Creddie?" he replied, "Ugh." Sam had to agree. Seddie ran smooth on the tongue, whereas Creddie made it sound like she was _chewing _on her tongue. She took the mouse in hand and clicked on a story that read _iKiss on iCarly_. They read the first chapter together. Freddie felt himself blushing, and Sam felt like a brick had been dropped in her stomach*.

After reading a few other chapters of that story, and of several other ones, they all just stood there, speechless.

"I don't believe it…" Sam mumbled.

"Wow." Freddie said, "They make us seem like such a…good couple."

"You are!" Carly blurted out. The two stared at her and she put her hand over her mouth in surprise. Then she sighed and lowered the hand. "It's true." she said, "You guys fight all the time but you know you're good friends all the same. And, well, it seems like you guys would make a good couple if you just…admitted it." The trio stood silently, looking at one another.

"Well…" Freddie said, "I guess I do…sort of like Sam. I mean, we've been great pals for a long time."

"Yeah." Sam said, "I mean, I guess I like you too, Freddie." That was the first time she had called him by his real name. Reluctantly, he let his lips curl into a smile.

"Well then." Carly said, "Smoothies?"

"Yeah, I'll pay." Freddie said, still smiling. The three left the apartment.

When they arrived at the Groovy Smoothie, Carly noticed something that had happened while they were walking: Freddie had his arm around Sam. And she was letting it rest on her shoulders. In fact, she was grinning rather widely.

Carly couldn't help it. She grinned too.

***Want to find out why? Read the story! It's mine!**


	15. Roses

**This is the longest chapter so far but I think it's worth it! Hope you think so too!**

Sam walked sullenly to her locker. It was Valentine's Week and everyone was getting cards. She, however, was not expecting anything. Every previous year the only valentines she'd get were friendly ones from Carly, Spencer, and Freddie but nothing romantic. Sure, she didn't need a boyfriend to be happy but it would've been nice to have _some _guy view her in that special way.

When she arrived at her locker Carly was waiting for her, a dozen paper hearts in her hands.

"Hey, Sam!" she said cheerily. Sam greeted her with a small "Hey".

"You know what's weird?" Carly asked.

"What?" Sam asked halfheartedly.

"Of all the cards I got, not one was from Freddie."

"Strange. I always thought Fredwina had the hots for you." She opened her locker and found five roses. Attached to them was a small white piece of paper that read, in blue pen: A rose for a rose. Be My Valentine. Sam just stared in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" Carly exclaimed gleefully, "You got a valentine! Who's it from?" Sam lifted the paper and looked over it. There was no name.

"Ooo, a secret admirer!" Carly said when Sam told her.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool." Sam replied dreamily. A secret admirer…

* * *

The next day at school there were four roses in her locker. Carly found it romantic, but Sam was confused.

"Why did he get rid of a rose?" she asked. Carly shrugged.

On Wednesday, Sam found three roses inside. Carly still thought the idea of losing a rose each day was amorous.

Thursday came and two roses poked out the door of her locker.

"Why is he doing this weird thing with roses?" Sam asked Carly irritably.

"I've got a guess." Carly said, "Maybe it means for every rose he takes away, the closer you are to finding him."

"No offense, Carls, but that makes no sense." Sam said, shutting her locker door.

"Love makes no sense." Carly responded and left.

Friday arrived, the official date of Valentine's Day. As she expected, Sam found a single rose in her locker. She took it in hand and noticed a red paper cut into a heart taped to it. She ripped it off and read. In the same blue handwriting was: My heart is yours. Be My Valentine.

She searched around the hall. Not one guy was looking her way expectantly. _Where is he? _she thought, _Dude, I can't take your heart if you ain't around to give me it. _She kept looking around when she heard, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sam." from behind her. She turned around to see a smiling Freddie.

"Hey, Freddork." Sam said.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing to her rose.

"A gift from my secret admirer." she replied. His grin got wider.

"So, uh, you have an idea of the mystery man yet?" he asked, looking like he knew something she didn't.

"No. I wish I knew!" Sam yelled. She slammed her fist against the lockers, making them shake slightly.

"Hey, look!" Freddie said. He pointed to something at Sam's feet. She looked down to see a sheet of paper. She bent down and picked it up. Blue ink. The secret admirer.

"Read it." Freddie urged. He seemed very anxious.

"'I've loved you forever, though you've never known,'" she read out loud, "'But if you'll take my hand, I'll take your heart. Sometimes love is under our nose. Sometimes it's around the next corner. And sometimes-'"

"'It's behind us.'" Freddie finished for her. She whipped around to see him smiling more broadly than ever. She glanced down at the paper, then slowly back to his face.

"Freddie?" she asked disbelievingly, "You…you're my secret admirer?"

"Well, it's not a secret anymore." he said. He stepped toward her and gently took the rose from her hand. He put a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Then he rested the rose on the ear. "Will you take my hand?" he asked. He outstretched his arm for her. She smiled.

"Yes," she answered, putting her hand in his, "and you may take my heart." He bowed slightly to her.

"It would be my pleasure." he said. Then he walked her to their first class, their hands never separating.


	16. Nightmare

**Sorry 'bout how long it's been. I've been having trouble with my computer again but it's working fine now!**

Freddie was asleep when a piercing scream broke the night. He sprung up from his bed and ran out to his mother's bedroom. She was fast asleep, so it wasn't her. Then the scream came again. It was from Carly's apartment! He ran swiftly to the Shays' apartment and flung the door open. The room was dark and the only one in the room was Sam.

She was entangled in blankets on the sofa. Sweat was covering her entire face and she was breathing heavily. She kept twisting around and flailing her arms wildly, letting out an occasional squeak of fright.

He rushed over to her and began prodding her awake.

"Sam!" he whispered urgently, "Sam, wake up!" Her eyelids flashed open suddenly, fear shining in her blue eyes. Her mouth hung open and she stared at him blankly, as if he wasn't really there.

"F-Freddie?" she asked timidly, "Wha…what happened?"

"You had a nightmare." Freddie explained, steadying her now swaying body by clamping his hands on her shoulders. It was silent except for the heavy breathing from Sam. Carefully, she pulled herself into a sitting position. Freddie sat beside her, keeping one hand on her shoulder.

"What was it about?" he asked her gently. She averted his eyes.

"It was nothing." she said.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad."

"It was." Another silence fell between the two.

"Well, if you're okay, I guess I'll just go-"

"No!" She grabbed his arm fearfully. Her fingernails dug into his skin. She was visibly scared. _Wow, _Freddie thought, _The dream must've been pretty bad for her to get this upset._ He sat down with her again. She let go of his arm cautiously, as if he'd run off immediately afterward.

"Here." Freddie said, untangling the blanket. He gestured for her to lie down. She did so, and he laid the blanket upon her. She never took her eyes off him through the whole process.

"Just try and sleep, and I'll just…sit here." She stared at him a little while longer. Then she nodded and closed her eyes. Almost instantly she was asleep again.

Freddie just sat watching her. She looked very angelic in sleep; most likely because she wasn't insulting him then. As he sat there, he felt drowsiness wash over him. Then he let himself fall asleep.

He woke up about an hour later to Sam whimpering. He stood up and held his hands out, prepared to wake her up right away if she started screaming.

"Freddie…" she whispered worriedly.

"Yeah?" he answered, before he realized she was just sleep-talking.

"Freddie…no…" She gripped the blanket so hard her knuckles began to turn white. "Don't…please, don't…" He stared at her confusedly. _What am I doing in the dream that scares her so badly? _he asked himself in thought.

"No!" she yelled, "Freddie! The truck!" Then she let out a bloodcurdling screech. He instantly went to waking her up.

"Sam!" he said, shaking her furiously. Her eyes shot open again. She gave a little yelp as she met his eyes. He could practically feel the vibrations of her feverishly beating heart. Her skin was pure white.

"It happened again…" she mumbled, rubbing her blonde hair worriedly.

"Sam, what was in the nightmare?" Freddie asked her. He had to know why she kept screaming.

"Remember…when that taco truck hit you?" she asked. He winced slightly at the memory, then replied, "Yeah."

"Well, ever since I've been having nightmares of it." she explained, "I keep reliving it exactly. Freddie, when that truck hit you, I thought I had died." She gazed at him intently, tears showing up in her eyes.

"But…but I'm okay." he said, smiling in spite of himself.

"I didn't know you would be then." She looked down at the floor, as if it would speak something comforting to her.

"Sam…" Freddie sighed, sitting with her and hugging her, "Sam, nothing happened. I'm okay, and Carly's okay…"

"I know…" she responded, "It's just…right then, Freddie, I realized…" She didn't finish straight away. A few minutes of quiet passed before she said, "…I love you." He didn't expect to hear these words from her mouth. He just kept hugging her, not moving at all.

"And when Carly kissed you, I felt like the truck had hit _me_." she continued, "'Course, I should've realized…you saved her life after all…"

"I would've done it for you, too." he said, pulling apart finally, "Sam, you think I pushed Carly out of the way _only _because I had a crush on her?"

"Well…" she started, but then her eyes flashed with detection. "Had?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'because I _had _a crush on her'."

"So…?" She gazed at him eagerly.

"Do you still like Carly?" she asked. He looked straight into her eyes. _Yeah, it was just a slip of the tongue, _he thought, but he couldn't bring himself to say so. Something about the moment made him feel like that was a lie.

"I…" he said, "I…really don't know. Maybe the crush…_is _gone." She looked hopeful. All the color had returned to her cheeks, and she didn't appear fearful anymore. Then he realized something.

_I'm here comforting Sam on a nightmare, _he thought, _I've never done this for Carly. _He remembered dozens of times when he heard Carly scream in the night but he always seemed to know it was just a bad dream. But now, he had heard one scream and came running. It was as if he had known…

"Maybe…maybe I am in love with you." he replied. She grinned shyly, which was abnormal for her.

She hugged him blissfully, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was surprised by this, but just smiled to himself and hugged her tightly.

From what he heard from her, she never had the dream again.


	17. Kitties

Freddie walked into the Shays' apartment to see Sam sprawled on the floor. _Oh my gosh! _he thought frantically, _Sam's hurt! _He rushed over to her, and was about to give her CPR, when he noticed her eyes were open. Sighing a breath of relief, he said, "What are you doing, Sam?"

"Playing with one of my kittens, Freddork." Sam replied. Freddie glanced to where she was looking and saw a gray kitten in a pouncing position in front of Sam. It pawed at her blonde hair playfully and Sam giggled, which was very rare.

"Where'd you get him?" Freddie asked, smiling down at the kitten.

"My uncle owns a pet shop and a cat there just had a litter." Sam said, standing and picking up the kitty.

"I thought your Uncle Buzz was on parole." Freddie joked.

"He is. My Uncle Charlie owns the pet shop." Sam explained, "Want to go see them?"

"Sure, but-"

"Carly's in the shower. You know how long _her_ showers take." Freddie nodded.

They walked out downstairs and along the sidewalk away from Bushwell Plaza. The gray kitten (whose name was Ricky) meowed and pawed at Sam's hair all the way. Sam cooed and shook his paw lovingly. Freddie had never seen her so gentle. It was a side of her that normally kept quiet. She played with the kitty like that of a mother; weird, coming from the girl whose number one source of food was meat.

They turned a corner and saw a big blue building with a cat on a sign outside. Above the cat read PUCKETT'S PET SHOP. Sam opened the door, shoving a few customers out of her way as she did so, and led Freddie into a backroom. It was filled with bags upon bags of kibble and there was a hearty smell of cat fur. Good thing he wasn't allergic. He began to walk around the room when Sam pulled him back with a great force.

"Watch it, Fredweird!" she whispered, "You almost stepped on the cats!" Freddie looked down to see a flimsy cardboard box in which held a large orange cat and four kitties. Sam set Ricky down next to the others. As she did so a burly man (most likely Uncle Charlie) stepped into the doorway.

"Hey, there ya' are, Sam!" he said, his voice deep and happy, "And hello whoever the heck you are!" He patted Freddie on the shoulder with such force Freddie's knees almost buckled. He was about to say his name was Freddie when a crash came from in the vicinity of the pet shop.

"Sounds like someone dropped a jar of dead cockroaches." Charlie said, and Freddie grimaced, "Sam, could you go clean up?" Sam gagged, grabbed a broom, and left. Charlie bent down to look at the kitties and Freddie joined him.

"What're their names?" Freddie asked, laughing as he saw an orange kitten tackle a brown one.

"Well, the momma is Lady, the gray one is Ricky," Charlie explained, "the white one is Snowman, the orange one is Jennette, the black one is Danielle, and the brown one is Freddie." Freddie looked curiously at Charlie before asking, "Did you say the brown one is Freddie?"

"Oh yeah!" Charlie replied, laughing slyly, "Sam named 'em. She's got a huge, and I mean _huge_, crush on some kid at her school named Freddie Benson, and said I had to give one of the kittens the name." Freddie stared in shock at Sam's uncle. Sam had a crush on him? Why had she never said anything? This was the biggest of surprises to him.

"Done." Sam said as she popped back into the room, "Hope you're happy." Freddie felt himself blushing. Charlie laughed and said, "I was just tellin' your pal here the names of the kitties." Now it was Sam's turn to blush. She looked back and forth between Charlie and Freddie, her face growing a brighter red with each glance at Freddie.

"Uh, C-Carly is probably o-out of the shower by now." Freddie stuttered, standing, "W-we should go…"

"Aw, so soon?" Charlie said, also standing, "Oh well. You kids have fun!" He waved them off as the two headed back to Bushwell Plaza.

The walk was quiet for the most part, until Freddie said, "So." Sam didn't look up at him.

"So…" she said, "He told you the names?"

"Yeah." Freddie replied, "And, Sam, I'm glad you named one of the kittens after me." Sam looked up at him in surprise.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." Freddie answered, "I just wish I had one to name after you." She smiled at his comment. He had no idea why he had said it but he was happy he did.

"Freddie, I-" Sam said.

"I like you too." Freddie interrupted, grinning. Sam blushed cheerfully. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She nuzzled into his shoulder. Then they walked up to Carly's apartment, taking the stairs so the happiness could last longer.


	18. Kiss

"So who kisses better?" Gibby asked as Freddie ordered their smoothies.

"Uh, what do you mean, Gib?" he asked, then turned to T-Bo, "One Blueberry Blitz and one Strawberry Delight, please."

"You know what I mean." Gibby said as they walked to their table, "Carly or Sam. Who kisses better?" Freddie pondered a minute as he slurped his Blueberry Blitz. He had kissed Carly recently. He had saved her life and she was so grateful she kissed him. It was amazing. He had had a crush on Carly since middle school started, so of course he liked her kiss.

He had kissed Sam a whole year ago as his first kiss. He hardly remembered it, but he did remember that it was rather nice. He had liked Sam a lot more after that but he tried hard to make sure they stayed at the friend level. Every time he saw her though he felt a twinge of hope, as if wanting her to kiss him again.

"I don't know." Freddie answered after a few minutes of thinking, "Carly kisses really well, but I don't remember Sam's."

"Then kiss Sam and tell me!" Gibby said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of Sam and Carly's table. Freddie gulped and shook his head.

"I-I can't!" he said, "S-she'll k-k-kill me!" Gibby sighed. Then he lifted his head to reveal the dreaded puppy-face. He whimpered sadly.

"Okay, okay!" Freddie said angrily as he stood, "I'll do it." Gibby smiled as he watched Freddie walk over to the girls' table.

"What up, Freddork?" Sam asked as he sat next to her.

"Hey, Freddie." Carly said.

"Sam…" Freddie said, "Can you do me…a favor?"

"Sure, wha-" Freddie kissed her before the words could get out of her mouth. He saw Gibby looking on eagerly through the corner of his eye. Carly looked jealous. He pulled away quickly, making sure to get out of the way if Sam poured her smoothie on him. He still got smoothie juice all over him; just not from Sam. He looked up to see Carly holding an empty paper cup above his head.

"So _that's _why you broke up with me!" she yelled, "Well, have fun, you two!" She stormed out of the shop, causing a few stares her way. Sam gazed thunderstruck at Freddie.

"Why…what…?" she stammered.

"I wanted to know how well you kiss." Freddie replied, "You kiss…really great…" He grinned nervously but Sam only grinned with him.

"Really?" she said, "Well…back at you." The two looked nervously at each other, the smiles still plastered to their faces. Then Sam enveloped him in a hug. As Freddie looked back over to Gibby, who was mouthing "Well?" Freddie flashed him a thumbs-up.


	19. Fladoodles

**The below description of Fladoodles is what I view them to taste like. I really don't know a hackin' thing about the snack...**

Freddie and Carly sat in the Shays' living room. Sam was looking in the pantry for snacks.

"Do we have any Fritos?" Freddie asked, looking over at her.

"No." she answered.

"Cheez-Its?" Carly asked, also looking. Sam shook her head.

"We've got Fladoodles." the blonde said, grabbing a large bag off the shelf. Carly shook her head eagerly.

"What're Fladoodles, anyway?" Freddie asked as Sam sat next to him on the sofa.

"I don't know." Sam said, "Carly?"

"They're some Scandinavian snack food. Spencer and I like them a lot." She grabbed a handful of the snack and stuffed them in her mouth.

"Carly!" they heard Spencer yell, "I accidentally glued myself to the floor! Could you help me?!" Carly rolled her eyes and left to her elder brother's aid. Sam picked up a Fladoodle and eyed it suspiciously. She held it up to her nose and sniffed it. Her face brightened up.

"Smells like meat!" she said.

"It looks like Trail Mix." Freddie said, pointing at it. Sam shrugged, then put it in her mouth. She chewed tentatively. Freddie watched her for a sign. When she swallowed she immediately stuffed her hand in the Fladoodles for more. Freddie laughed at her eagerness.

"What does it taste like?" he asked.

"Well, it _does _taste like Trail Mix, but it also has a thick meaty taste. Wonder what kind?" She plunged into the bag again, stuffing more and more of the Scandinavian snack in through her lips. Freddie had to laugh again. Sam wasn't exactly graceful (in fact it was a little disgusting) but he liked her for everything she was.

"Hey, gimme." he said, reaching for it. Sam pulled away but he was able to grab the bag. He stuffed a hand into the Fladoodles and threw a few on his tongue. The taste was so delicious! He felt like he had stuffed a cloud full of miraculous flavor into his mouth.

"Hey, check this out." Sam said as she read the back of the bag, "It says that if someone can stuff ten Fladoodles in their mouth at once they're a good kisser."

"Sam, everything on the back is in Korean." Freddie pointed out.

"I speak Korean!" Sam said defensively. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Besides, that's all a load of crud." he said, "Like, how tying a cherry stem with your tongue makes you a good kisser."

"Well…want to test it?" Sam asked, "Unless you're…_chicken_?" Freddie dug his hand into the bag and put ten Fladoodles in his mouth. No way was Sam going to make him a chicken. He chewed cautiously and then swallowed. He raised his arms in victory.

"Yeah!" he shouted, "Eat that, Puckett!"

"Gladly." Sam said as she put ten as well in her mouth. She did just as Freddie did, only faster. She too raised her arms happily.

"Now what?" Freddie asked. Sam glanced towards Spencer's room. Then she looked back to the brunette boy.

"I, uh, guess this." She moved in and kissed Freddie. He opened his eyes wide in surprise but did not pull away.

After a few seconds she pulled away. She bit her lip.

"Guess it's true." Freddie said, smiling, "You're a good kisser."

"You too," she said, "but I lied. I don't speak Korean. I don't even know where Korea is." Freddie looked at her in disbelief. But he only grinned and pulled her closer. Fladoodles were now their official favorite food.


	20. Pickup Lines

**Here's my first one-shot from a certain POV. Hope you like it :)**

I was strolling down the school hallway, my nose buried in my book. It was the one my mom had bought for me for my last birthday. It was called _Pickup Lines for the Lame and Loveless_. Thanks, Mom. I really wanted a date to the Fall Dance, though, so I thought I'd consult the book.

All the pickup lines were really old ones that everyone and their mother had already heard and used. I had to give it a shot, though. I walked up to a cute redhead. Flipping clumsily through the book I landed on one that looked okay.

"Hey," I said, and she turned around, "My dog ate my homework." The minute the words left my lips I knew it was stupid. That wasn't a pickup line! The stupid author wrote excuses instead. The redhead laughed, muttered, "Nerd", and walked away. I sighed and knocked my head hard against a locker.

I saw a really attractive girl with gray eyes. I looked for another line and strutted up to her.

"S'up?" I said, smiling slyly, "If you were a booger I'd pick you first." I soon felt the palm of her hand collide with my cheek. She raised her nose in the air and walked off. I touched my cheek gently, knowing how much of an idiot I was.

"Practicing to be a speed bump, Frederly?" I heard the scoffing voice of Sam say. As if I didn't have enough ridicule for the day. I stood up and began to walk away when I felt her tug the book out of my hands.

"Hey, give that back!" I shouted, reaching for it. She put her hand on my face and I flailed my arms helplessly.

"_Pickup Lines for the Lame and Loveless_?!" she read, laughing, "Boy, you're desperate, Benson."

"My mom bought it." I said, finally getting it from her.

"Freddifer, pickup lines ain't gonna get you nowhere." she said, smirking.

"Oh yeah?" I snapped.

"Yeah." she said, "Girls don't want cheesy lines, they want _real _romance."

"Pfft. Like what?"

"Well, some girls like it if guys just stare into their eyes dreamily-" She imitated an infatuated face. It looked pretty good. "Others like it when guys just babble nonsense." She was still staring at me with that dreamy gaze. I felt myself blushing.

"Look…you…book…I…girls don't…" I stuttered. She broke the gaze with a laugh.

"Told ya'." she said.

"That only works 'cause you're pretty." I said, sneering. Then, realizing what I had just said, I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"Well, thanks, Fredweird." she said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Then she kissed my cheek. I just stood there, stunned.

"See? You don't need corny pickup lines." she said. She took the book from my hands and dropped it in the waste basket. Then she sauntered off.

I stared after her, then into the trash can where my book laid. She was right; I didn't need that book. Besides, I think I already got my girl.


	21. Hiccups

**Here's my second one-shot from a POV, this time Sam's.**

I was hanging out at the Groovy Smoothie with Frederly when I felt an enormous hiccup come out of my throat.

"Man!" I said, slamming my smoothie down "I-hic-hate-hic-hiccups!" Freddie smirked at me.

"Aw, poor Samantha." he said in a baby voice.

"Just help me-hic-get rid of them-hic-Benson!" I ordered. He laughed.

"Okay, okay. Um…try drinking your smoothie." he said.

"I-hic-thought the key was-hic-drinking _wa_-hic-_ter_?" He rolled his eyes and said, "Just do it." I took a big slurp of the smoothie. The thick sloppy beverage crawled slowly down my neck. Halfway I hiccupped again, spitting some of it on Fredward.

"Ew." he muttered, wiping it off his jacket.

"You told me too." I sang annoyingly. He sneered at me.

"Try holding your breath for twenty seconds." he instructed. I puffed my cheeks full of air. I was ten seconds in, thinking I would actually succeed, when I gasped for breath. I hiccupped and slouched in my chair, defeated.

"Do it again." Fredwina said. I did so, lasting only five seconds this time.

"I-hic-can't do-hic-it." I said in a tone that implied it was his fault.

"Hmmm. Here…" he said, smiling slyly as he scooted closer to me, "Let me help." I soon felt his lips pressed upon mine. He kept them there for a good twenty seconds, then pulled off.

"Why'd you-" I began; then I realized the hiccups were gone, "Hey, it worked!" I felt the heat rise to my face as Freddison began to smile again.

"That's the BHM." he said, "Benson Hiccup Method."

"Oh! I-hic-think-hic-they're-hic-back!" I exclaimed, producing fake hiccups. He seemed to know what I meant and leaned in to kiss me again.


	22. Swimming

Carly, Freddork, Spencer, and me all walked down to the community recreation center. I thought the idea was crazy and stupid; it was the dead of winter. We all held our coats pressed tightly against our swimsuits.

When we arrived at the pool Spencer threw his jacket off immediately and jumped in, splashing several people. Carly laughed, hung both their jackets on a coat rack, and joined her kooky bro in the pool. I hung mine up as well and did a sweet cannonball. And the best part was I got Freddifer all wet! He was standing by the poolside, clutching his coat to his chest.

"C'mon in, Fredweird!" I shouted as I dogpaddled over to him, "We already know how scrawny you are, just get in!" He sneered at me heavily.

"For your information, I'm not _scrawny_!" he yelled. I gave a vigorous laugh, making him turn a deep red. He sighed angrily and took his coat off. My mouth fell open a little at the sight of him.

He sure wasn't scrawny anymore; his muscles were evident on his chest. His arms, which had looked so stick-like before, where now bulging slightly in his biceps and triceps area. He had also gotten a tan the last time I saw him. If it weren't for the face, he could've passed off for a short Taylor Lautner.

"What?" he snapped. He must've caught me staring.

"N-nothing." I stammered, turning away from him. I began swimming toward Carly, who was contently floating on the other edge.

"Hey," I said, causing her to stir, "did you notice…that Freddie has _muscles_?" She grinned and giggled as she eyed Freddie.

"Sort of." she said, "Why, were you staring at him?" She raised a sly eyebrow.

"Pfft, n-no!" I said shakily, making sure not to look at Freddie as he swam past us, "It's just…he's always been…thin, so I just…who cares, anyhow?!" She laughed at me.

"You're blushing." she informed.

"Nah, it's…it's j-just a sunburn…" I said, looking down.

"We live in Seattle."

"Whatev."

"Sam, it's nice if you think Freddie's cute." I didn't answer. I looked over at Freddie, who was buying a Coke from the soda machine. A few girls were eyeing him and whispering. I felt a jealous anger bubble up in me.

"Hey, Fredwina!" I yelled to him, and he turned his head to me, "Buy me some beef jerky, will ya'?" He rolled his eyes and put a few quarters in the vending machine. The package fell from the top and into his hand. He walked over to us, and I felt my stomach flip.

"Here" he said and tossed the bag to me.

"Hey, Freddie…" Carly said, "Sam has something to tell you." _Oh gosh no, Carly!_ I screamed in my head, _Why?! Why me?!_

"What, that I'm _scrawny_?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually, just the opposite." she replied, winking. I felt like flicking her head. Freddie's eyebrows rose, and he turned to me.

"Well, uh, see, I, um…" I stuttered, "Y-you're p-p-pretty…muscular, Freddo." He looked taken aback by my comment.

"Really?" he asked, "Seriously?"

"Oh, yeah, Freddie, you're a stud!" I said. It was meant to come out as a joke (even though it was true) but he didn't view it that way.

"Reeeeeeeally?" he said smugly, stretching out the first syllable, "We-e-ell…" I grabbed his ankles and pulled him into the water with us. He flipped over midway and made a huge splash! As he sputtered up water Carly giggled.

"Same old Sam." he said, coughing. I clapped him on the back, feeling a tingle spread through my fingers at every touch.


	23. Radio

**Freddie's POV**

I was sitting in my living room at six a.m. I couldn't sleep that night, so I came out of my room, poured a bowl of Fiber-Nuts, and plopped down on the couch for some TV. Since there's nothing good on at six o' clock in the morning, I turned it off and put on the radio. As I surfed the web on my laptop a song came on that really caught my attention.

"Hey, hey, hey all you early birds!" came the loud voice of the radio announcer, "Comin' at you now, a brand new song by _American Idol _runner-up, David Archuleta! _Crush_!"

_I hang up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside._

_It was a rush, what a rush._

_'Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way _

_About me,_

_It's just too much, just too much._

One person entered my mind as I listened. No, not Carly Shay. Sam Puckett.

I used to have a crush on Carly until my first kiss with Sam. I just never revealed it. Like David said (or rather _sang_), I figured the possibility that she'd feel the same way was too much to handle.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you._

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know…_

Why _did _I always run from the truth? I felt _something_, I knew it was there. I always felt something, I just didn't want to admit to it because, well, I'm Freddie Benson and she's Sam Puckett. She did get me hypnotized whenever I looked into her blue eyes, mesmerized whenever I listened to her sweet voice…

_Do you ever think,_

_When you're all alone,_

_All that we can be,_

_Where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do?_

_Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away._

I always wanted to know if Sam thought about me. She sure seemed like she took the time to come up with insults and names for me. Me falling in love with Samantha Puckett…_that's _crazy. Was I crazy, or was I truly in love? Carly was just another crush; was Sam one too? I always held back with my crush on Sam. She would do that if she liked me, I'm sure of that. I kept trying to walk away, forget it…but it wasn't going away.

_Has it ever crossed you mind_

_When were hangin', spending time, girl,_

_"Are we just friends"?_

_Is there more, is there more?_

_See, it's a chance we've gotta take_

_'Cause I believe that we can make this into _

_Something that will last, last forever, forever._

Were we just friends? I knew we weren't; not if I was crushing on her. But did she feel like there was something more, or to her were we still just friends? I believed Sam and I could last forever as a couple if she just, well, admitted it. If she didn't feel the same, though, that wasn't going to happen…but I wanted to take that chance.

The song repeated the refrain a couple more times before ending, and the voice of the radio guy returned.

"That was _Crush _by David Archuleta!" he said, "We'll take requests now, so if you have a sweetheart you want to send a song to, just call 555-SONG and us here at 101.3 will play it for you!" 101.3...that was the station that Sam listened to! She was sleeping over at Carly's, and Carly always used the radio wake Sam up! I leapt from the couch and to the phone.

**Sam's POV**

The one thing I dreaded about spending the night at Carly's house was the fact that she always woke me up at six. Who gets up then?! Seriously!

I felt so comfortable laying on the Shays' sofa when I heard Carly creaking down the stairs. _Oh no! _I thought, _Please, five more minutes! _I opened one eye slightly to see Carly standing next to me, her radio in hand. I closed my eye quickly, so she wouldn't spot me awake.

"Sa-am!" she sang merrily, "Wakey, wakey!" I put the pillow over my ears. "Sam!"

"Mmm…go 'way." I mumbled.

"Okay…" she said, "Guess it's time for some music…" I sighed heavily and she giggled. I heard her flick on 101.3.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads!" the perky radio announcer yelled, "Here's a song dedicated to a Sam Puckett-" I threw the pillow off my head and grabbed the radio. Someone had dedicated a song to me! I was eager to find who.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Carly squealed. I shushed her.

"_Crush _by David Archuleta." he said, "This is to you, Sam Puckett, from a certain…Freddie Benson." Carly and I stared at each other, our mouths hanging open. Freddork had dedicated a song to _me_? I didn't think he liked me like that…

The song played but I heard none of it. All I heard was the night of Freddie and mine's first kiss as I relived it in my brain. When the song came to a close a knock came at the door. It opened slightly and I could see Freddie's face peering in.

"Hey." he said, opening the door wider. We just stared at him.

"I can't believe you did that." I whispered.

"I've always liked you, Sam." he said, coming closer, "I couldn't find any other way to tell you."

"Freddie…" I said. My voice trailed off as I ran into his arms. "Freddie!" I shrieked, "Oh, Freddie, I loved it!" I had never let my emotions just burst out like that before. It surprised the three of us, but it was a happy surprise.

"Now we have _Lucky _by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz. Enjoy!" the announcer said. I put my arms around Freddie's neck and he put his around my waist. We danced. That's all we did.

I was so lucky that Freddie had a crush on me. Pardon the pun.

**The first song is what I believe to be the Seddie relationship _before _they admitted their love, the second _after_ they do so. What about you?**


	24. Goldfish

Freddie, Carly, and Sam were watching Spencer's goldfish swim through the plastic lighthouse. It bumped its head before making it through the entrance. The two laughed.

"Brock's got an eye problem." Freddie joked.

"Actually that's Toby." Spencer corrected.

"What happened to Brock?" Sam asked.

"Spencer killed him when he threw that baseball for his dating video." Carly answered, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't get a date…" Spencer muttered sadly, then bounded up to his room. Freddie stared intently at the goldfish. He started puckering her lips.

"What are you doing, Freddork?" Sam asked.

"Making fish lips." Freddie answered, not looking up. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You don't do it right. Here." She puckered her lips in a different fashion than Freddie's.

"You always have to criticize me, don't you?" Freddie asked sneeringly.

"Yep." Sam answered, smirking. Freddie puckered again just to annoy her. She did the same.

Carly got an idea that very second. Acting fast, she pushed an unexpecting Freddie into Sam. Their lips touched for a fraction of a second.

"What the-" Sam said, staring at Freddie in horror, "Why'd you-"

"I-I didn't!" Freddie said and turned to glare at his brunette friend, "Carly!" Carly innocently hummed and walked away.

"Well…" Sam said, a smile on her lips, "I'll tell you one thing, Benson…" She moved closer to him until there was only a small space between them. "I'm getting a goldfish." She grinned and kissed him again. Freddie was very surprised…but, staring at the goldfish out of the corner of his eye, was happy that Carly had done what she did.

**I think this is kind of stupid but I had another idea so I just wanted to finish this one so I could write it.**


	25. Sick

**Sam's POV**

I hadn't felt that bad that morning. But, sitting in History, I felt hot. Part of me felt hot, the other felt okay. Not like a fever just…half and half. All of a sudden, as if someone had injected me with something, I felt lightheaded. My legs were shaking. It was the worst feeling in the world. _I think I'm about to faint, _I thought, _Oh crud, that's not good. _I raised my hand and Miss Ackerman rolled her eyes before saying, "No, Sam. You may not go home."

"It's not that." I said, my breathing coming out in ragged gasps, "I feel sick." Everyone turned their head to look at me.

"Well, get out of my classroom before you puke!" Miss Ackerman shrieked, "Out, now!" I rose unsteadily from my seat. I hobbled over to the door, feeling myself get dizzier. As I reached for the doorknob, I felt someone's arm around my waist. I looked behind me too see Fredlumps worriedly clutching me.

"Can I take her to the nurse?" he asked.

"Fine!" Miss Ackerman screamed, "The less of you here, the better!" Freddie opened the door for me and led me down the hall. My legs were shaking so violently he had to hold me the entire time.

"You okay?" he asked as we climbed the stairs. I looked into his mocha-colored eyes; they were filled with concern.

"Yeah, Freddie…" I responded exasperatedly, not bothering to use one of my special names for him. I felt his grip around my torso tighten.

When we arrived at the nurse she asked me what was wrong. Freddie explained that I had almost fainted, and she laid me on a cot. She offered me a mint, saying something about blood sugar, and I grabbed five.

"Nurse!" Principal Franklin's voice yelled from outside, "Gibby just threw up in the cafeteria! Could you come?" The nurse muttered something rude and turned to Freddie.

"Keep an eye on her." she told him, to which he nodded, "If anything happens, Miss Briggs is in the closet room." Yeah, like I'd want _Miss Brigg's _help if I fainted.

The nurse departed and Freddie gazed nervously at me. I shoved a mint in my mouth.

"What?" I asked him snappishly.

"Sam, are you _sure _you're okay?" he asked. He was obviously worried about me. It was weird. I knew Fredward and I were friends but he seemed really, really nervous. Only one time had he ever had that look: in fourth grade Carly fell of the swing in midair and sprained her wrist. He looked just like that when he helped Spencer carry her to the car…

It was stupid of me to think he was concerned because he was crushing on me. We were friends, and that was enough for him to be upset…wasn't it?

**Freddie's POV**

I kept my eye on her, never wavering to any other part of the room. I know, I know, sounds like a stalker, but I was really worried. Sam had almost fainted and I wanted to make sure she was okay. I mean, when a guy crushes on a girl, he would be concerned if she got sick.

"What?" she asked tersely when she caught me staring.

"Sam, are you _sure _you're okay?" I said. She was very pale and her legs were still trembling.

"Freddie, I'm _fine_." she said, putting emphasis on 'fine'. I nodded and sat in a recliner next to her. She munched loudly on her mint, a little drool escaping the corner of her mouth. She looked pitiful laying there, white as a sheet, so uncomfortably sick. I wanted to hug her and just express how much I cared. But she'd knock my head off if I even patted her on the back.

"Why'd you help me?" she asked suddenly. I stared up at her, very confused.

"Why?" I said like it was obvious, "Sam, you were on the verge of fainting. I couldn't let you wander the halls alone. If you had fainted, who knows how long it would've taken someone to get to you…"

"You're paranoid." she said, putting a second mint in her mouth, "But thanks anyway. Mint?" She tossed the candy at me but I simply tossed it back.

"You need it. What if you're blood sugar's low?"

"Blood sugar, schmlood sugar." she said, rolling her eyes, "Just take it." She threw it at me, harder this time. Reluctantly, I unwrapped it and put it on my tongue.

I looked up from the wrapper to see her bent over the cot. Her mouth was hanging open limply and she looked even whiter.

"Sam?" I said, standing up, "Sam?"

"Gonna…I'm gonna…" she said. I knew what she meant. I ran to the bathroom, grabbed the wastebasket, and returned. I wasn't fast enough; as I neared, she barfed half in the wastebasket, half on my arm. Good thing I was wearing sleeves.

She moaned noisily, bending over the wastebasket. I held my arm out away from me as I went to fill her a cup of water. I handed it to her. She sloshed it around, gargled, and spit in the wastebasket. I tore my shirt of my body and tossed it into the wastebasket. Sam glanced up at me and said, "Freddie…sorry 'bout your shirt."

"S'okay." I said, grabbing a Fred shirt from the spare clothes pile. I yanked it on and went over to Sam. I laid my hand on her back, rubbing it up and down. It felt nice to know Sam would feel better because of me.

"Thanks, Freddie." she said, smiling feebly at me, "I'd kiss you but-" She glanced in the wastebasket and I chuckled.

"Next time, maybe?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too eager.

"Maybe." She laughed and rinsed her mouth again. Okay, it was romantic and totally sickening at the same time. Guess I'm just a sentimental guy.

**The ending is kinda 'meh' in my opinion but I still find it nice...and gross, but still nice.**


	26. Eyes

**Below, I have no idea what that giant thing is that they make you wear at the eye doc's so sorry if it doesn't sound too professional.**

Sam moaned in anger. She held her eye as she walked over to the Shays' sink. She pulled out her contact case and quickly pulled out her left contact. She then angrily put her case back in her pocket.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Carly asked.

"My stupid contact ripped!" Sam said, "Could you give me a lift to the eye doc so I can get new ones?"

"Sure." Carly replied, heading for the door, "Freddie, you coming?"

"Uh, okay…" Freddie said. As Carly left, Freddie hastily pulled Sam aside.

"What, Frederly?" she asked him.

"Sam, remember the last time Carly took you to a doctor?" he said, "You told her we kissed. What if you say something like that again?"

"Fredwina, we aren't dating, nor have we kissed since then. So, I have nothing to admit to." She smirked and followed Carly out the door.

* * *

They walked into the Eye Doctor's office, where Sam's doctor was waiting for her. He took the three of them into a room, where he gave Sam a new set of contacts.

"Since you're here, Samantha…" he said nervously, "Why…why don't we, uh, give you a check-up?"

"Okay." Sam said, to which the doctor breathed a sigh of relief. Freddie couldn't blame him; the last time a doctor looked at Sam was the dentist, and he almost lost a finger.

The doctor put Sam in a chair. He then hooked up the giant glasses thing to her head.

"Now, just read the lines I point to." he said. Sam glanced out of her eye at Freddie; he looked very nervous and was wringing his hands worriedly. How could one kiss mess him up like that? She didn't have anything to hide though; she and Freddie were only friends. But when he brought the kiss up…now she couldn't get it out of her head…

"Alright, read the second line." the doc said. Sam squinted.

"I-W-A…" she said, "N-T."

"Good. Now the fifth." Sam squinted even harder.

"T-O…K-I-S-S."

"Uh…alright, now, um, the seventh?" The doctor seemed confused at what Sam was saying. _Hey, it's your Eye Chart, buddy, _she thought.

"F-R-E-D-D-I-E." she finished. The doctor walked over to her and pulled the thing off her face. She looked over at Carly and Freddie, who were staring back at her, shocked.

"Sam!" Carly shouted, "You…you want to kiss _Freddie_?!"

"Ew, no!" Sam said in disgust, "Why'd you say that?!"

"'Cause that's what you read!" Freddie said, pointing at the eye chart.

"I only read what was there!"

"Er, that's not what's there…" the doctor butted in. The three teenagers stared at him.

"Say wha?" Sam asked him.

"Well, the second line says 'I-W-A-_M_-T." he said, "You were close there. But the fifth says 'T-Q-K-L-S-S', and the seventh says 'E-P-E-B-D-I-F'." Sam stared at the doctor in anger and surprise, then turned unwillingly to her friends.

"Well?" Carly said impatiently.

"I, uh…need stronger contacts?" Sam said, smiling halfheartedly. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Sam…" Freddie said, a lot gentler than Carly, "Do you…do you want to kiss me?"

"Blech, no!" she said, "I just read what I thought was there! Jeez!" Carly and Freddie looked to each other.

"I guess that makes sense." Carly said, "Well, okay, smoothie time?"

"Yeah…sure." Freddie replied halfheartedly. They then left the doctor. Sam noticed Freddie seemed a little hurt but she couldn't put her finger on why. _Is he upset because I said I didn't want to kiss him? _she thought, _Nah, no way…no…way…_


	27. Movies

**Sam's POV**

Carly was really excited to see the _Twilight _movie. She had read all the books and was just dying to watch the movie. Personally, I found the series a load of (insert swear word of choice here). But it was the weekend, and I had nothing else to do, so I went to see the movie with Carly and Fredward.

Carly talked nonstop through the previews. Some of them seemed really good but I couldn't hear over Carly's babbling. Oh well. She's my friend so I had to put of with it. I just hated having to sit in a dark theater to watch some supernatural love story with Freddork next to me. Puke alert!

Actually the movie wasn't that bad. There was a lot of action which made it seem a little more interesting than the popcorn. The best part was watching Frederly get scared but try and hide it. Which, of course, he can't. Seriously, who doesn't love watching vampire attacks? Sometimes I wonder how I ever became friends with the dork in the first place.

"I, uh, think I'll g-go get m-more popcorn." Freddie stuttered.

"And I care?" I asked. He glared at me and left. When he came back there was no popcorn (as I suspected. He was probably just waiting for the scary stuff to go away). But, instead of sitting between Carly and me, he sat next to just me. It was so dark in the theater he most likely couldn't tell where he was sitting.

I was okay with it until I felt something snake across my shoulders. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see his arm around me. _Ew! _I thought, _Nub cooties!_

"You okay, Carly?" he asked. See, I was right. He thought he had sat where he was supposed to. Instead of correcting him, I decided to have a little fun.

"Yes, I'm okay." I said in my best Carly voice. Judging by the fact that he didn't pull away, I guessed it was pretty good. He pulled me close at a really frightening part, due to my fake scream (Carly was screaming, I _had _to be convincing). I tried to suppress laughter at the thought of him finding it was me.

I felt him turn his head to me. I turned to him to, about to end the fun, when I felt him kiss me. Apparently I had taken the joke too far. But the weird part was…I didn't pull away. I let him kiss me. I must've been sick or crazy.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Carly said, "You need to go?"

"Y-yeah." I said, pulling from Freddie. He didn't seem to notice it was me yet. I quickly pushed Carly out of the theater.

**Freddie's POV**

I just kissed Sam.

I could've sworn it was Carly. Her voice was too high to actually be Carly. But then…why didn't she pull away when I kissed her? Did she like it? _Oh shut up, _I told myself, _She _hates _you._

_Then why didn't she smack me? _I asked myself. I didn't have a reply. Wait, that sounds totally wacko. I guess I was getting wacky.

The girls returned soon. Sam sat on my left, Carly on my right, like at the beginning. Sam didn't speak too much during the rest of the movie. Neither did I. Carly, however, was talking constantly to Bella and Edward.

When we got home Carly kept rambling about how romantic it was and how cool and how she needed to see the sequel.

"C'mon, Carls." Sam said from behind the counter, "The guy _sparkles_. That's just not right."

"Sam, it was an _amazing _movie!" Carly yelled, shocked. Like she didn't expect Sam to say something sarcastic. I guess I knew Sam better…

"Hey, Fredweird." Sam said. I turned to look at her and got a blast of light right to the face.

"Ow!" I shouted, covering my eyes, "Sam!"

"See, Freddo here doesn't sparkle!" Sam said, turning the flashlight off, "Told you _Twilight _wasn't realistic." Carly rolled her eyes, or I think she did. I couldn't really see, you know.

"Apologize!" Carly shouted. I lifted my hand away to see Sam rolling her own eyes.

"I'm sorry you don't sparkle." she said sarcastically. My turn to roll my eyes.

"Thanks." I said. She lifted me to my feet as Carly went to tell Spencer about the movie.

"Sam…" I said, trying to turn serious, "Um, I think, uh, we might've…"

"Kissed?" she said, blushing. I gulped.

"Yeah."

"_You _kissed _me_." she said, "Besides, you thought I was Carly. So no prob."

"Why didn't you pull away?" She had no answer to that. She just stared at her tennis shoes, not daring to make eye contact.

"I don't know…" she said, still not looking, "I just…I don't know…"

"Would you…kiss me again?" I asked. It was the weirdest question but it got her to look at me.

"Maybe." she said in her old Sam-tone, "Why, you want to kiss me again?" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. She didn't kiss me back. I released my grip to see her looking very confused.

"Yeah." I answered, "I do." It was a feeling I had inside me since that kiss but I didn't even know it. It's like I was running on autopilot and my mind decided for me to say that.

"Uh…" she said, "O…K…so…are we like boyfriend-girlfriend now?" It was the most awkward moment of our entire lives.

"If you want." I answered. I was still on autopilot.

"Well, fine." she said in her Sam-tone again, "C'mon, let's go get smoothies." She then grabbed my hand and tugged me out the door.

I guess that's what it's like to love Sam Puckett.

**Stupid ending, yeah, but I really wanted to post it soon.**


	28. Sing

**Here's the official Seddie song! _Running Away _by AM! I mean, how could I _not _use this song?!**

"Alright, kids." the Ridgeway music teacher said, "You may spend the remaining minutes of class working on your songs."

Freddie eagerly grabbed his tattered notebook from his desk. He had been excited ever since the music teacher had told them they would write their own songs. He had always wanted to produce a great song, or at least get his feelings down on paper.

He flipped to the page were it read _Running Away_. He had gotten really far and was hoping to finish it very soon. He had already written the first verse and refrain. He racked his brain for an idea for the second verse. It came to him immediately.

He wrote speedily, smiling as he thought about a certain blonde who had inspired the song.

After the minutes were up the teacher said, "For those of you who are finished, please turn them in." Freddie tore the pages out of his notebook, stapled them, and enthusiastically handed them over.

The next day in class the teacher had a huge grin on his face.

"Class, it just so happens the Winter Music Program is upon us." he announced, "And I thought a few of your songs were excellent so I would like to use them in the performance." All the kids started talking excitedly. The teacher raised a hand, and they quieted.

"One song I really enjoyed was Freddie's." He pointed to Freddie, who tensed with excitement.

"Really?" he asked. His song was good? He didn't think it was that great, but the compliment meant a lot to him.

"Of course. I'd like to discuss it with you after class." the teacher replied. Freddie couldn't help but grin. First he was able to express his emotions about Sam secretly, and then his song was chosen for a special performance! He felt like floating.

After everyone left, Freddie went up to the teacher.

"Freddie, would it be okay for us to use your song?" he asked.

"Of course!" Freddie replied, "Yeah, I'd love you to!"

"Thank you. And would you mind if we asked you to sing it?" Third best thing to happen to him. He didn't think he was all that good, but he loved the idea of singing his own creation.

"Totally!"

"Would you mind if we made it a duet? You and Samantha Puckett?" Freddie froze. He wanted to view this as the fourth best thing, but all he could think of was messing up somehow during it. He didn't want to give Sam another reason to make fun of him all the time. He wanted it to be perfect, but he didn't think it would go that way.

"Uh…I-I guess…" he said uncertainly.

"Great!" the teacher exclaimed, "You may go now."

* * *

A week later Freddie and Sam were waiting backstage as the choir sang _O Christmas Tree._

"You okay, Fredward?" Sam asked him. Freddie wiped away the sweat droplets that were falling down his cheeks.

"Y-yeah." he responded, "I'm just h-hoping we g-get it right."

"We'll get it right." she assured, patting his back. He smiled at her touch.

"Thank you!" Principal Franklin said as the choir walked off the stage, "Now, for our grand finale, we present Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett, singing Freddie's own song, _Running Away_." The audience clapped and Freddie detected Carly and Spencer's voices screaming, "Go, Freddie! Go, Sam!"

They walked onto the stage. The clapping had stopped and they just stood there, waiting for the music. It started, and Freddie felt himself sweating again. He looked to Sam: she was just as nervous. He gave her a reassuring smile, to which she returned. Then he took a deep breath and sang, "'Did I tell you I knew your name? But it seems that I've lost it. Did I tell you it's my own game? This is not your problem. I don't know if I'm gonna change. Wasting time and another day. I keep running away. Even from the good things. I keep running away. Even from the good things.'" He looked to Sam. She inhaled deeply.

"'Did I tell you it's not that bad?'" she sang, "'Sitting over here dreamin'. Did I tell you I'm right on track? This time I mean it. I don't if I'm gonna change. Wasting time and another day. I keep running away. Even from the good things. I keep running away. Even from the good things.'" The music played awhile until they both started singing.

"'Running away. Even from the good things.'" they sang together, "'I keep running away. Even from the good things. I keep running away. Even from the good things. I keep running away. Even from the good things.'" Then they just smiled at each other. As the music ended, the audience clapped and cheered. They both bowed. Then they ran backstage.

"We were awesome!" Sam shouted, her blue eyes shimmering with happiness.

"Yeah." Freddie said, smiling, "Sam, I…I wrote that song…for you."

"You did?" she asked.

"Yep. I really like you. I like you a lot." he said. Her smile widened.

"Well, you don't have to run anymore." she said, putting her arms around his neck, "I'm yours." He smiled with her as he placed his hands on her waist. They just stared into each other's eyes until they heard Carly coming. They pulled away.

"You guys were fantabulous!" she cried.

"Yeah!" Spencer yelled, "Let's go make some spaghetti tacos as a celebration!" They all whooped and ran to the car. Freddie and Sam sang _Running Away _the whole car ride home.


	29. Siblings

Freddie, Carly, and Sam walked into the Shays' apartment to find Spencer working on a giant…toothbrush?

"Hey, kiddos!" he said, "How was school?"

"Good…" Carly replied, eyeing the sculpture cautiously, "Um…why are you making a giant toothbrush?"

"Why not?" Spencer asked as if it were obvious. Carly rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Where'd you get all the toothbrushes?" Sam asked.

"From the bathroom." Spencer answered.

"You used my toothbrush for your sculpture?!" Carly screamed.

"No!" Spencer said, "It fell in the toilet…" Carly shrieked and ran after her brother. Spencer squealed girlishly and ran upstairs to escape his sister's wrath. Freddie and Sam laughed as they ascended up the steps.

"I wish I had a brother." Sam said, sitting on the couch, "Actually, I wish _you_ were my brother."

"Why?" Freddie asked, sitting next to her.

"So I could torture you _all _the time." She smirked and Freddie just chuckled lightly.

"Well, I don't wish you were my sister."

"And why not? I'm a lovable person!" Freddie shook his head and she punched his arm.

"I don't doubt you're…lovable." he said, rubbing his sore arm, "It's just, if we were siblings, we wouldn't be able to have shared all those great moments."

"What moments?" Sam asked. Freddie nervously licked his lips. He didn't want to say them aloud but he had gotten himself into this, so he had to answer.

"You know…like the one out on the fire escape." he said, remembering their first kiss. Sam had proclaimed to the world that Freddie had never kissed anyone and, to make up for it, told them on the next iCarly that she hadn't either. So, when she went to apologize in person, one thing led to another, and they kissed. It was nice, actually. Freddie was glad she didn't gag or make a snide remark. She had admitted it was nice too. And a compliment from Sam was worth a lot.

"You remembered?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah!" Freddie said, "I wouldn't forget my first kiss! Especially if it was with you." Sam grinned instead of, to Freddie's relief, punching him again.

"Wow." she said, "Thanks, Frederly. You know…I'm glad we aren't siblings."

"Yeah?" Freddie said, arching an eyebrow. Sam scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Freddie took this as an invitation to put his arm around her.

"Yeah." she said. Freddie grinned at her.

"Carly! Don't kill me!" Spencer cried as he bounded down the steps.

"You flushed my toothbrush down…the…toilet…" Carly yelled, her voice trailing off as she and her brother saw Freddie and Sam.

"Uh…" Spencer said.

"Let's, um…" Carly said, "Why…why don't we just go?" Spencer nodded, not taking his eyes off the two teens. He and Carly then walked up the staircase.

"Did you hear something?" Sam asked.

"No." Freddie said, pulling her closer.


	30. Disney

**Here's a chapter that's for Seddie fans who happen to enjoy a little Loliver too :)**

Freddie and Sam were doing their homework (well, Freddie was. Sam was making paper airplanes out of her Geometry textbook).

"Ow!" Freddie yelled when the fifth airplane hit him in the head, "Quit that!"

"I'm bored!" Sam yelled back, smirking.

"Then let's switch Disney Channel on to _stimulate _you." Freddie said, flicking the TV on. Sam threw a last airplane at him and got into a comfortable position for her show.

"Hey, _Hannah Montana_!" she said excitedly. Lilly and Oliver were fighting about tennis tickets or something or other. Freddie looked up from his textbook to watch.

"Man, they bicker like an old married couple." he said.

"That's their chemistry." Sam informed, "They fight 'cause they like each other. They're called Loliver."

"Oh, come on!" Freddie said, sitting up, "Only in Fan Fiction stories do people who fight get together!"

"Uh, _no_, Fredweird!" Sam said, rolling her eyes and sighing, "They got together in, like, the third season."

"Oh." he said, then changed the subject, "Man, Lilly's such a tomboy. But she's still pretty hot."

"And Oliver's such a dork." Sam said, "But he really is 'Smokin' Oken', if you know what I'm saying." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Freddie smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You can tell they have huge crushes on each other." she continued, "I mean, girls who rip on guys always…" Her voice trailed off as she met Freddie's gaze. The two just stared at each other a moment, at a loss for words. They had just described themselves.

"Well…this is awkward." Freddie said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah…" Sam said, looking at her sneakers. They returned their gaze to one another again.

"Maybe…_we _could be a couple?" Freddie asked, scooting closer to her. He leaned in but she didn't. Defeated and embarrassed, he leaned back.

"Whoa, nub." Sam said, resting a hand on his shoulder, "That's not 'til Season Three." He smiled at her joke, and she happily laughed. Freddie leaned in once more. This time, she leaned forward too, and they kissed.

Just like Loliver.


	31. Bet

Sam and I were mashing our cupcakes so they'd get good and gooey. We had played Cupcake Slam before but now we had made a bet. The loser would have to jump into a kiddie swimming pool filled with peanut butter. Sam came up with the idea.

"You going down, Benson." Sam said as she took her chocolate cupcake out of the icing.

"You wish." I said, smirking as I pulled my vanilla cupcake from the icing as well. We lined up in front of the door and held our cupcakes above our head.

"In 5...4...3...2..." I said, and we threw. They both stuck with a splat. We ran up to the door and shouted encouragement to our cupcakes. I know, it sounds weird. I saw Sam's sliding dangerously down and felt a twinge of hope. But, when I saw a cupcake fall, it wasn't hers.

"Oh yeah!" she yelled, doing a happy dance, "Better get your swim trunks on, Freddork!" She tugged me over to Carly's living room where the pool of peanut butter replaced the couch. I grimaced.

"Hop in, nub!" Sam said. When I didn't move right away she pushed me. I landed face first into it. It smothered my face and I kept spitting it out. I rolled all over, getting more of the goop on me. I felt tiny little stabs in my skin.

"Sam!" I shouted, "I thought we agreed no chunky!"

"Oops, my bad." she said with a look of fake innocence. I smiled evilly as I grabbed her ankle and pulled her in with me. She shrieked and got a face full of peanut butter, just like me.

"Dead meat, Fredward!" she screamed, grabbing a handful of peanut butter and flinging it at me. I laughed and threw some at her. We kept flinging peanut butter at each other until we started laughing so hard we fell side-by-side in the pool.

I looked over at her; her face was completely brown and there were peanut shells in her hair. I took one from her head and carefully pulled it out. That's when I looked her in her silky blue eyes.

"Wow." I mumbled, "You're pretty." She grinned at me.

"You too." she said. Then we kissed. It was really enjoyable until I felt a glob of peanut butter on my head.

"Way to ruin the moment." I said and she laughed. I threw some peanut butter at her face and kissed her again.


	32. Dare

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby were all hanging at Carly's apartment after school. Bored, Carly said, "Hey guys, want to play Truth or Dare?" Everyone nodded eagerly.

"Alright." she said, "Gibby, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Gibby answered.

"Why do you always take off your shirt?"

"Because I like the breeze." Carly shrugged as she stared at her odd pal.

"Okay, Carly…" Freddie said, "Truth or dare?" _Please don't say dare, please don't say dare…_ Sam pleaded in her head. She had a huge crush on Freddie and she knew, if Carly said dare, he'd dare her to kiss him. She didn't want the day ruined because of that.

"Truth." Carly replied. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do I kiss well?" he asked. Sam bit her lip, hoping Carly's answer wouldn't upset her.

"Sort of…" Carly answered. Freddie smiled and Sam felt herself get slightly mad.

"Okay, Fredwina, truth or dare?" she asked Freddie quickly.

"Truth." Freddie answered. _Man, this game is getting boring! _she thought, _Everyone's picking truth!_

"Are you a nerd?"

"No!"

"Liar!"

"Guys!" Carly screamed before Freddie could retaliate, "Calm down!"

"Yeah." Gibby said, "Anyway, Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said.

"I dare…you to kiss Freddie for ten seconds!" She felt her heart skip a beat. Kiss Freddie? She really wanted to but what would he think? _It's only a dare, _she told herself, _He won't think you like him. _She moved towards Freddie, who was blushing deeply. She put her arm around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped an arm around her shakily and she felt so thrilled by it.

"Guys…" Carly said, "Guys, it's been twenty seconds!" They pulled away immediately.

"S-sorry…" Freddie said, licking his lips.

"My bad…" Sam said.

"It's almost like you guys _enjoyed _that kiss." Gibby said. Freddie and Sam exchanged glances for a brief second. Freddie sighed.

"I did." he said. All three of them gasped.

"You liked it?" Sam asked. Could it be…? The boy of her dreams liked kissing her? He nodded. She grinned and pecked his cheek.

"Wait…does this mean you two are going out?!" Carly yelled.

"I guess." Sam said, and kissed him again.

"Um, we're still here!" Carly said, but they ignored her.

"Maybe…" Gibby said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I'm not kissing you!"

"Well, at least my mom thinks I'm awesome…" Gibby muttered, leaving. Freddie and Sam laughed briefly, then continued kissing.


	33. Guitar

**This one is very long, I think because of the lyrics. Please read anyway! Songs belong to Taylor Swift and Lady Antebellum.**

After I had gone over to Gibby's house to get him to take me to the Girls' Choice Dance and found that he had a girlfriend (yes, you heard right), I decided to catch Carly or Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie. I caught them alright-dancing! Carly and Freddie-together-_dancing_! You might think I'd go "Ewwww!" or think Carls had lost her mind. Actually, I was jealous. Yes, jealous. Truth was I had had a crush on Freddie for a long time. And seeing the two of them dancing just made my heart hurt. So I just left without a word.

When I got home I cried. The tears just kept flowing. It was kind of stupid to cry; I knew Freddie liked Carly. I knew he'd do anything to be with her. I knew he'd be happy with her. I also knew that that broke my heart.

I sniffed and eyed my guitar in the corner. I had played it countless times before, for both happy _and_ sad times. I decided I needed it to soothe me tonight, so I grabbed it, grabbed my pick, and started strumming my favorite song and singing:

_Drew looks at me._

I hesitated a second. Then I started again, changing only one thing:

_Freddie looks at me. _

_I fake a smile so he won't see _

_What I want and I need _

_And everything that we should be._

_I'll bet she's beautiful,_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I_

_Have to live without._

_Freddie talks to me._

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_How I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me._

_He says he's so in love._

_He's finally got it right._

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car. I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

"Sam?" I heard a voice ask. I recognized it immediately; _him_. I quickly put the guitar down, wiped the last few tears away, and opened the door. His face was mixed with concern and surprise.

"What is it, Freddork?" I asked.

"i saw you come into the Groovy Smoothie." he said, "When you ran out, I thought something was wrong, so I came to see if you were alright." I felt happy at the fact that he cared, but didn't really want to see the heartbreaker just then.

"I'm fine." I choked out, my voice cracking. He didn't believe me. He walked into my room and I closed the door behind him.

"I heard you singing." he said.

"Yeah, I do that." I reponded, hating myself for not saying Drew. He looked over at the guitar and said, "I sing a little too."

"Really?" I asked. It wasn't sarcastic; I was really interested.

"Yeah." he said, "You...want to sing together?" I nodded eagerly and he smiled. I took the guitar in hand and started strumming again, to a different song of course. Freddie took a deep breath and sang:

_I run from hate._

_I run from prejudice._

_I run from pessimists._

_But I run too late._

He looked at me expectantly and I sang:

_I run my life,_

_Or is it running me?_

_I run from my past._

_I run too fast_

_Or too slow, it seems._

Then we both sang together:

_When lies become the truth,_

_That's when I run to you._

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_To a new disaster, so I run to you._

_I run to you, baby._

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to._

_I run to you._

I kept singing until I realized Freddie had stopped. Awkwardly, I stopped too. He put his hand on my cheek and started to lean in. I leaned in too. We both closed our eyes. We were so close until I heard "Is she okay, Freddie?" Carly's footsteps came up the staircase. Freddie and I quickly pulled away. She appeared in the doorway.

"You okay, Sam?" she asked. _No, Carly. _I thought, _No, I'm not! I was about to kiss my crush and you come barging in!_

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

"That's great." she replied, smiling, "Hey, you guys want to hang at my place? The night's still young."

"Sure." Freddie replied. I shrugged and the three of us walked outside. When Carly got in on the driver's side Freddie turned to me and kissed me swiftly on the lips. I gasped slightly in happiness and we entered the car. I hoped that meant he liked me. Usually I kept my hopes down tgo avoid a broken heart but I realized that also keeps you away from love. So I hoped the whole way.


	34. Fire

Sam, Carly, Spencer, and I were all hanging out at the park. Spencer was using one of the park's barbecue pits to make steaks. The rest of us were standing by him talking.

"I can't wait 'til the steaks are done!" Sam yelled, a hungry gleam in her eye.

"Bet you can't." I joked and she shot me a nasty look.

"Oh, shut up, Fredweird." she said. I was about to say something back when Carly interrupted.

"Guys, c'mon." she said, "Let's not fight. This should be fun."

"Yeah." Spencer said, then quieter, "Man, why won't these steaks hurry up?" He sighed, and then his face lit up. He bent down and picked up a can of lighter fluid. I started to get nervous. _It's okay, Freddie, _I told myself, _Spencer knows what he's doing. _Yeah, right. He lifted the can and poured. Immediately, the fire burst up. Spencer backed away, as did Carly. Sam was so close to the fire. I saw the flames lick up her arm and she screamed. I grabbed her and pulled her away from the fire. I pushed her on the ground and patted the flame to put it out. After it was gone Sam just laid there, her breath raspy and her eyes wide.

"Freddie..." she whispered, "Freddie, you saved my life." She struggled to get up and grabbed my arms for support.

"It's okay." I said, rubbing her arm soothingly, "I just...are you okay?" I didn't really know what to say.

"Of course I am." she said and hugged me, "Thank you so, so, so, so, so much!" She was crying; I could hear it in her voice. When she pulled away her face was red and her eyes were so wet her pupils were blurry. I wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Then I felt her lips on mine.

It was rather surprising that she would kiss me but I didn't struggle. I just held her in my arms, making sure she was okay still. She pulled away and I saw her shocked face.

"I-I'm...sorry..." she stuttered. I hugged her again.

"I don't mind." I said. I laughed a little and so did she. I moved back and kissed her again. It felt weird...but right.

"Hey, everybody!" Spencer yelled, "Steaks are done!"

"Hear that, Sam?" I said to her as I pulled away.

"I'd rather be with you." she whispered. I smiled and we hugged once more. It may have been awkward but I liked it.


	35. Rain

**Sam's POV**

I heard the rumbling thunder coming from the clouds above. The rain was pounding hard on my head and making me insanely cold. I crossed my arms in a fruitless attempt to warm myself. _I wish I had just stayed at Carly's, _I thought. It was stupid to just stand in the rain, waiting for a bus. But Sam Puckett's not exactly the smartest person in the world. I didn't even remember my coat; so dumb. Yeah, I could've waited in the lobby but then I'd have to listen to Lewbert's girlish voice shriek insults at me. No thank you.

I heard Lewbert yelling at someone from inside and turned my head to see Freddork walking outside. He clutched my purple coat in his hand.

"You, uh, forgot this." he said, handing it to me. I grabbed it from him and put it on.

"Thanks, Fredwardo." I said.

"You, um, want me to wait with you?" he offered.

"Sure." I said nonchalantly. He stood next to me, rubbing his arms. The rain hit my head so hard it had made it feel numb. Freddie raised his hand over his head to stop the rain. The rain reminded me of an old movie I had seen; _Singing in the Rain_. I started humming the tune to the song. Freddie turned to look at me.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Humming." I answered, "You got a problem with that?" He smirked and shook his head. "Nah." I kept humming absentmindedly. I looked down and realized I was tapping my foot.

"You gonna dance for me now?" Freddie asked, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Man, is it cold!" I complained, as more raindrops hit me. I felt a warm feeling caress my hand as I said this. I looked down to see Fredwina's hand in mine.

"Body heat." he said simply as I stared at him. I shrugged. It was actually kind of nice to hold Freddie's hand. _Whoa there, girl, _I thought, _Don't go thinking thoughts now._

_You can't tell me what to do. _I told myself, and I clutched Freddo's hand tighter. I moved closer to him until our shoulders were touching. I saw him glance at me but he mostly kept his eyes on the road. I moved my arm around him and took his other hand. I faced him fully and said "Body heat" as he stared at me. He gave me a half-smile and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck. We were so close now; like we were slow dancing. Our foreheads touched as we stared into each other's eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown. _Shut up, Sam, _the voice in my head told me.

You_ shut up, _I snapped at it as I stared deeper in Freddie's eyes.

"Sam..." he whispered, and I tensed slightly, "This is...nice."

"Yeah..." I whispered back. It was quiet for another moment until he spoke again.

"I love you." he said quietly. Wasn't expecting that. Freddie loved me? I always thought he liked Carly. How could he be in love with me? I always wanted him to be but-wait, what?!

Great, now I was going crazy. No...not crazy. I guess I really did like Freddie...more than a friend...

"I love you too." I whispered. He didn't smile or say anything. He just closed his eyes and kissed me. It was better than our first kiss. This was a true, genuine kiss that erupted in love. It was wet from the rain that had hit his face and water was sliding off his nose and dripping onto mine. I loved every long second of it.

I heard a rumble coming from in front us. I pulled away and we looked to see the bus was there. People boarded it and, when I didn't get on, the driver said, "You comin'?" I smiled at Freddie. Then I looked back at the bus driver.

"I think I'll wait for the next one." I said. He shrugged, closed the doors, and drove off. I looked back into Freddie's eyes; they were dancing.

"I love you." he said again and quickly kissed me. I lowered my hands to his shoulders and he lifted me up from the ground. I shrieked happily as he twirled me around. When I came down again I hugged him.

"I love you!" I said, yelling it out this time. He laughed at me and I kissed him, feeling my leg lift into the air like all those girls in the chick flicks.

You know what? I didn't even notice when the rain stopped.


	36. Sparkly

**I used a previous action in this oneshot that I had put in the Movies one. Sorry :(**

I was sitting on Carly's sofa when Sam came in. She had a white T-Shirt on that read, in blue letters-Team Jacob: 'Cause Real Men Don't Sparkle.

"I didn't know you were a Twilight fangirl." I said, smirking.

"I'm not." she said, "I'm a Taylor Lautner fangirl." She raised her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. "You're just upset that Taylor Lautner's hotter than you." I stood up, insulted.

"Hey!" I yelled, "And no!"

"We'll see." she said. She bent down and came out with a flashlight. She shot the light at me.

"Ah Sam!" I screamed, "Not again!" She put the light out.

"You're not sparkly." she said, "Guess you're a real man."

"Thanks, glad I'm not sparkly!" I said sarcastically. She chuckled and came over to me.

"You should be." she said and kissed me. I stepped back a second, taken aback at this action. When she pulled away she said, "'Cause I don't like sparkly men." I laughed a little.

"And I'm not on Team Edward." I said and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me. Stupid thing to say, but it worked.

Thank you, Taylor Lautner, for not being sparkly.

**Fast chapter but I wanted it done. Sorry again :(**


	37. Tutor

**I'm lazy, so I decided to make the Math simple :)**

"An F?!" Carly shrieked at me. We had just gottenour Mathpapers back and, well, I didn't do well. What did she care though? It was one test grade! Did she not know me by now?

"So?" I asked.

"So?!" she yelled, "Sam, you'll never get into a good college with grades like this!" Sheesh, when did she become my mother? I rolled my eyes. "You need a tutor." I widened my eyes in horror.

"No way!" I shouted, "I ain't spendin' my time with some nerd to teach me stuff I don't care about!"

"Sam, you _need _one." Carly explained in a much softer tone.

"Fine." I said, "Who is it?"

"Freddie, of course." she said, flipping her palms up in a It's-so-obvious manner. Ah, chiz!

* * *

"Okay, 85 times 44 equals what?" Freddie asked exasperatedly. We were in Carly's apartment and Freddie was on his last nerve with me. I was stretched on the couch watching Food Network reruns while he tried to teach me Math. I could see in his face he wanted to just storm out of the apartment right then. "Sam!" he yelled when I didn't answer.

"Shh, Fredwimp!" I yelled back, "Ricky Flame is on!"

"Sam, you need to learn this!"

"I can't help it if I don't know!" He sighed heavily. Then he got up from the couch and left for the kitchen. He came back with a bowl of meatballs. I sat up immediately as I eyed the meat. "Gimme!" I demanded, reaching for them.

"No." he said.

"You better, Benson." I snarled, raising a fist.

"Tell me what 85 times 44 is and you get a meatball." he said, raising one of them in the air. I felt myself drooling at the sight of it.

"3, 740, now give me!" He smiled and tossed the meatball to me. I opened my mouth and it landed in. Score!

"Good. Now let's do-ACK!" he said. I had grabbed the bowl out of his hands, pushed him to the ground, and started feeding myself. He staggered up as I popped five in my mouth.

* * *

One week later Miss Briggs was handing out our tests. I gripped my desk nervously as I awaited my fate. She placed a paper on my desk, leered at me, and left for the student. I lifted it up to my eyes...a C+!

"Freddie!" I cried as class ended. He turned to look at me and I caught him in a huge hug.

"I got a C+ on my Math test!" I yelled happily.

"That's awesome!" he yelled back, hugging me tighter. I gave him a big kiss. Wait a minute-what did we do?! We quickly pulled away at this realization. We didn't make eye contact for awhile.

"Uh, yeah..." he said, "Congrats, Sam." He gave me an awkward one-armed hug.

"Thanks, Fredward." I said, giving him the same styled hug.

"See ya', then." he said.

"Yeah." I said. He walked off and I touched my mouth. I had kissed and hugged him. What was happening to me. I glanced at my C+ paper. I smiled.

I'd have to have a few more tutoring sessions...


	38. Christmas

**This is going to be a very long one I think. Sorry! :( *Based on the Gift of the Magi (that's what it's called, right?)**

It was Christmas Eve and Freddie, Sam, and Carly were finishing up their shopping. Freddie suddenly halted at one store. He peered in, looking very anxious. Sam and Carly stopped walking and looked in too. The store was called BIG B'S CD SHOP.

"What're you looking at, Freddork?" Sam asked him. Freddie ripped his eyes from whatever he was looking at to look at her. He pointed to a CD on display.

"It's the new Cuddlefish CD!" he said excitedly, "I've been waiting for it to come out! Oh, I wish I could buy it!" Sam looked at the CD when an idea came to her. Freddie was the only one she needed to buy a present for... "Oh well." he sighed. The three started walking again, until Sam made them stop outside JESSE'S GUITARS.

"Oh my gosh!" she said, "They've got a guitar signed by Taylor Swift!" Freddie remembered Sam saying her old guitar had gotten broken awhile ago. And he hadn't bought her a present yet...The trio walked back to Carly's house. Freddie said goodbye and hustled into his apartment and grabbed his wallet. He hurried to the store as quickly as he could. He burst through the door and ran up to the man at the counter.

"How...much...is that...signed...guitar?" he asked between gasps as he pointed at the guitar.

"200 dollars." the man answered. Freddie's jaw dropped open. He looked in his wallet-he barely had enough to buy a signed pick. He was about to leave when an idea came to mind.

"Would you consider a trade?" he asked. The man nodded. Freddie ran back to Bushwell Plaza, unhooked his stereo from the wall, and ran back. _Sam is worth it. _he told himself

* * *

Sam hurried to Big B's. She needed to buy Freddie that CD, she just had to! She owed him one good present. She burst through the doors and ran up to a very prissy-looking lady at the counter.

"I want to buy that Cuddlefish CD." she said. The lady looked her up and down.

"100 bucks, girly." she said. Sam raised her eyebrows. She didn't even have _5 _bucks! Sighing, she retreated back to the apartment. As she entered she noticed her sheet music. She had practically a million books of sheet music from Miley Cyrus to Elvis Prsley. She bit her lip in thought. She then nodded her head to herself, grabbed the stacks of paper, and ran to Big B's. _Freddie is worth it. _she told herself.

* * *

Christmas morning. Everybody ran to the tree and started ripping open their gifts. Carly had gotten everyone hand-knitted sweaters and Spencer had made mini-sculptures. Freddie gave Carly a Team Edward tee and Spencer colored pencils. Sam gave Carly a gift card for her PearPod and gave Spencer crayons. After almost all were gone, Freddie pulled out the box that held his present to Sam from under the couch. He handed it to her, smiling.

"Oh Freddie!" she cried, "Thanks! Here." She took her present to him and gave it to him. They both pulled the paper away swiftly. When they were done, and saw their presents, their excitement flushed away.

"The...guitar." Sam whispered.

"The CD..." Freddie whispered. He looked up at Sam and smiled weakly. "Thanks...but, Sam...the truth is I sold my stereo to buy you that." Sam stared at him.

"You did?" she said, and he nodded, "Wow. I sold all my sheet music to buy you that CD." Freddie's turn to stare.

"You care enough about me to do that?" he asked, amazed.

"Yeah!" she said, "I love you." The words that escaped her mouth were not the ones she wanted to say. But they were true, and she knew that. Freddie smiled a little.

"I love you too." he said, "That's why...I sold the stereo." They just gazed at each other dumbly until Sam started crying. She envoloped him in a wide hug.

"Thank you so much, Freddie!" she sobbed. He hugged her back as he wiped the happy-tears away.

"Thank _you_." he whispered.

"Awwwwwwww!" went Carly and Spencer. Sam and Freddie pulled away and smiled up at them.

"Merry Christmas you guys." Carly said, bending down to join the hug. Spencer joined them. Sam clutched Freddie closet to her. Freddie kissed her quickly in the mess of bodies hugging. She grinned and kissed him back.

Merry Christmas.


	39. Ripoff

**I apologize for not updating in awhile. I've just been so "busy" because I've been trying to finish the _New Moon _bookso I could see the movie. I did, and it was sah-weet!!!! But enough _Twilight _for now. Let us get on with the _iCarly_! Wait, make that the Seddie!**

Sam was walking through the halls somberly. Her best pal Carly's birthday was around the corner and she couldn't think of what to buy her. _What do you get a girl who has everything? _she asked herself. Sighing, she realized what she had to do. She had to go to the best place for a gift for Carly, whether or not she wanted to: Rip-off Rodney.

She walked up to the curly-haired boy, who was hanging mysteriously by his locker. When he saw her approaching he straightened up and turned business-like.

"What can I do for you?" he asked her.

"I need a present for Carly Shay." she informed him in a low whisper.

"Hmm...Carly Shay..." he mumbled, scratching his chin in thought. He looked around them, then started to root inside his locker. Sam glanced around her, prepared to make a break for it if any teacher came by. After a few seconds, Rodney pulled out a T-shirt that read _BFF's 4 Ever _in loopy lettering with a picture taken from iCarly . com on it.

"Perfect!" Sam said, How much?"

"Seventy bucks." Rodney replied, folding the shirt.

"Seventy bucks?!" Sam shouted and a few kids turned their heads.

"Shh!" Rodney said, "Yeah. You want the shirt or not, blondie?" Sam scowled at him. She only had ten dollars, which she had "borrowed" from Gibby yesterday. She looked around and spotted Freddie by his locker. She ran up to him and spun him around so fast he stumbled.

"What?!" he said breathlessly, regaining his balance.

"I need sixty bucks." Sam panted, bouncing up and down impatiently. Freddie gaped at her.

"Sixty-no way!" he yelled and started to walk away, but Sam grabbed and spun him again.

"Please!" she said, "I need it so Ripoff Rodney can get me a gift for Carly!" At this Freddie's face twisted in anger.

"The jerk!" he murmured under his breath. He took her hand and pulled her to Rodney's locker. Rodney looked up at them and said, "Got the cash?"

"She isnn't giving you _anything_!" Freddie yelled, "How dare you try to rip off a girl!" Sam stared at him wide-eyed. He was defending her and he seemed really angry at Rodney for trying to rip her off. Rodney looked surprised but quickly regained himself.

"Look, dude, I can place my price as high as I want." he said. Freddie glared at the shirt, and then he calmed down, a smile crossing his lips.

"Where'd you get the picture?" he asked, as if he knew something Rodney didn't. Rodney raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, iCarly . com?" he said, "Why-"

"Did Carly, Sam, or I give you permission to copy that onto a T-shirt?" Freddie asked. Rodney shook his head nervously. Freddie grinned wider.

"You know we can sue you for doing that, right?" Rodney's eyes widened in fear.

"N-no way..." he stuttered. Freddie nodded slyly.

"_Unless_..." he said, "you, uh, give Sam the shirt for free, we _might _not press charges." Rodney's face grew red.

"That's a rip off!" he shouted.

"So's a seventy dollar shirt. What do ya' say, Rod?" Rodney sighed angrily and handed the shirt over, to which Freddie happily took. "Pleasure doing business with you." Then he took Sam's hand and walked away.

"Wow, Frederly." Sam said, smiling at him, "Thanks. I didn't know you could get so feisty." Freddie smiled, only it was a little shyer now.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to help..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Sam smiled at him and enveloped him in a hug, to which he happily returned.

"Thanks, Freddie." she said, and pecked his cheek. His face turned pink but he kept his smile. Sam had no idea why she had kissed him at all but she decided to carry on like nothing had happened.

"Y-you're w-w-welcome..." Freddie stammered, smiling stupidly, his face a deep fucshia now. Sam wanted to laugh at the look on his face but the moment told her not to. He handed her the shirt and she took it, her fingertips grazing his.

"Hope you spend that much money on my birthday present." he joked, to which they laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sure, Freddork." she said, rolling her eyes. But, in the back of her mind, she was saying _I just might_.


	40. Beach

Freddie sat on the beach, moving the grainy sand into a pile. He patted it at the edges and tried to make the top pointy, like the turrent of a castle. He had already made three lumpy ones and he wanted to finish the fourth so he could start on the moat. He heaved a heavy sigh and wiped the sweat from his forehead. His face burned from the sun's heat. _Mom's gonna have a fit when she sees the sunburn, _he thought, rolling his eyes. As he plopped a chunk of sand on his mound, he felt a cool shade overcome him. He turned around to see whom the shadow belonged to and saw the infamous Sam Puckett, her smirk plastered on her lips and a purple bucket in her hand. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Sam...Sam, don't-!" he cried, but the water came rushing down on his sand castle anyway, causing it to melt into a puddle of wet grains. Sam's laugh sounded above him. He sighed angrily but he wasn't really angry. Sam always teased him in drastic ways and he had gotten used to it over the years. In fact, he actually liked the occasional punch in the shoulder or smart-aleck comment made at him. He rolled his eyes, smiling, and got to his knees. In a playful tone he said, "That's it, you blonde-headed demon!"

"Oh, I'm _so _scared!" she said sarcastically. She ran off, shrieking in mock-fear. He grinned devilishly and pounced into a run.

Sam's blonde hair whipped at her shoulders. She laughed between the fake screams she conjured and glanced back at the nub. He was laughing too and a determined yet fun look was in his brown eyes. She stuck her tongue out and heard him growl (or perhaps that was the rumble of the ocean). Either way, he started running faster.

"You'll never catch me-eeeee!" she sang in a sarcastic flirty tone.

"Oh, yes, I will!" Freddie shouted, the tips of his ears growing pink. She cupped her hand over her mouth, puckered her lips, and blew him a kiss. She chuckled as his lip curled up in annoyance. She turned her head to face the stretching land of beach before her, flung her head up, raised her arms, and laughed like a banshee, hoping to rile Freddork a little more.

Freddie sprinted towards the girl, reaching his arms out slightly so he could grab her. She slowed down, or he was catching up, and he smiled to himself. She twisted her head to him, then suddenly dropped to the sand in a squatting position. His eyes widened and he couldn't stop his legs until he had tripped over her. He landed facefirst in the sand, gathering sickly-tasting salt water and dirty grains in his mouth. He coughed as he straightened himself up. When he got most of the taste off his tongue, he turned to glare at Sam. She was laughing and pointing her finger at him.

"Right in the kisser!" she yelled, "You should watch where you're going, Freddichinno." He snarled at her deviously, a grin reluctantly resting on his mouth.

"Yeah?" he asked, scooping a handful of sand and tossing it at her. She dodged out of the way, much to his dismay, and threw her own scoop of sand. _Her_ toss was succesful, hitting him right in the face.

"Yeah." she said. He wiped the grains away and crawled over to her. She smirked at him. _Stupid Fredweird, _she thought while moving her hand casually into a mound of beach, _When will he ever learn? _She started to lift her hand out of the ground when she felt a splash of icy water hit her face. She sputtered, shaking her head around as if to release the drops. She heard Freddie's laughter at his succesful throw and clenched her teeth.

"Big mistake, Benson." she seethed, and grabbed his arm. His apricot skin melted into a nervous red as she pulled him towards her. She started to wrestle him to the beach ground but he flipped her onto her back before she could. Her mouth became a surprised _O_ as she stared up at the boy she had always presumed as weak.

"Been workin' out." he said in reply to her shocked face. He laughed as she sighed in an irritated tone and stepped off her. She rose to a sitting position and her fist made contact with his shoulder. He smiled as he rubbed the spot. "Same ol' Sam."

Freddie wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. He noticed her surprised look but it quickly left. She smiled and nuzzled closer to him. It was a peaceful moment that rarely occured between the two. Usually they were fighting and/or teasing each other. It was a little awkward for him to be giving her a one-armed hug like that _and _to have her head resting on his shoulder. But the awkwardness wasn't as large as the bliss they shared. Freddie gazed down on her blonde head and she momentarily lifted her soft blue eyes to stare at him.

"I love...this." he said to her, changing his sentence in the middle. He was about to say 'you' and that wouldn't have been good. He bit his lip, hoping Sam wouldn't notice the urgent change.

"Yeah." she said, "I love _this _too." She moved two fingers in a motion indicating quotations when she said 'this'. He grinned at her and she sat up so their heads were level. She moved her face closer to his until the tips of their noses touched. She lightly placed her fingertips to his cheek, and then half-closed her eyes.

Freddie's eyelids fell over his eyes as well and he leaned. He felt the brush of her lips and tightened his arm's grip around her. He shivered a little. When they pulled apart Sam's face was not shocked at her movement like he expected it to be; it was, in fact, happy. He let his mouth become a half-smile.

"You're beautiful." he whispered and her face became pink as she giggled (which was very, very rare).

"I know." she said. He laughed at her Sam-ness and hugged her tightly, kissing her once more. When they pulled apart again Sam stood. "C'mon, Carly's got fried chicen back at home base." she said, pointing at the far away picnic blanket where their friend laid, her nose in a _Tiger Beat_ magazine. He rolled his eyes and followed her as she jogged to the blanket.

Beach brought a thousand names to their minds: sand, summer, ocean...But two new words stood out againt all others after that: true love.


	41. Fireworks

**I had to rewrite all of this so it won't be as good as the first time, sorry! :( Blame my computer :( *In Freddie's POV***

I scratched my head impatiently as I stared at the clock-it was 11:49. It was New Years Eve and I was nervous about Carly's new party rule: we must obey the old New Years tradition and kiss at the stroke of midnight. I didn't want to end up with anyone too gross, too weird, or too unlikable. I decided it was early enough that I could relax. I stuffed my hand in my pockets and ambled over to the snack table, where Sam was shoving Cheez-Its in her mouth. She eyed me skeptically before swallowing. "No way." she said. I knotted my brow in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"No way am I gonna kiss you at midnight." she answered.

"Yeah, right." I said, "Like I want to kiss _you_."

"Good, 'cause the feeling's mutual, Dipwad." she said, smirking. I gritted my teeth angrily, setting up for a challenge.

"Demon." I said.

"Nub." she said.

"Pig."

"Dork."

"Weirdo."

"Thumb-sucker."

"I don't suck my thumb!" I yelled. Maybe I bit my nails with my...whole thumb in my mouth but...wait, that's not the point! No one repeat that!

"Right, right." she said with a smile that indicated she had won, "You don't suck your thumb. You suck your wittle baby binky." I was about to lash out another insult when I heard shouting from the other partygoers.

"Three! Two! One!" they all yelled, and I realized it was the New Years Countdown. Soon everyone had a kissing partner, except for Sam and I.

"Ooo, check it out!" Wendy squealed, her voice muffled by Shane's lips, "Look who's gotta kiss!" All eyes turned to Sam and I. What was the use to fight? I grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her into me.

Fireworks. An explosion of fireworks traveled along the blackness of my mind. Red, blue, yellow, white, purple, orange-dozens of colors erupted into the sky of my head. I could hear them too. The popping filled my ears and blocked all the other noises. I couldn't believe it-I was getting fireworks from kissing Sam Puckett. The bright colors and cracks of fireworks kept exploding all around me. I stayed in place, hoping for the joy and excitement coming from the pops to never end. Suddenly, the rainbow of fireworks left me and I stood in darkness as I felt Sam pull away. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me in shock.

"Wow, Freddie. You really got into it." Gibby said, his babe of a girlfriend Tasha by his side. I heard giggles coming from all around me. The blood drained from my face as I stared into Sam's wide eyes.

"Uh..." I said, "Happy New Year?" Sam gazed at me a moment longer, and then came at me. I stumbled in fear at the thought of what bodily damage she was planning on doing to me...when I saw the fireworks again. Their colors moved across my mind and the soft crackling sound came again. I opened my eyes to see Sam smiling.

"Yep." she said simply. The music started up again and everyone danced, ignoring us. That was fine by me. Sam stared at me, a grin on her lips.

"I saw fireworks." I said. She chuckled shyly.

"Me too." she said. Then she leaned in, and the fireworks erupted once more.


	42. Lollipop

**Freddie's POV**

Sam, and I were sitting at Carly's kitchen table. She was sucking loudly on her lollipop to the point where I couldn't take the slurps. She seemed to notice and started making smacking noises with her tongue.

"Sam!" I yelled, letting the irritation get to me, "_Must_ you slurp that so loud?!" She smirked at me, and I noticed her lips were bright red from the lollipop.

"Yes, I must." she answered, and resumed sucking. I narrowed my eyes at her as she slurped. She smirked from behind the lollipop and licked it fully with her tongue (which was as red as her lips), but I think she was just disguising the fact she was sticking her tongue out at me. I pushed her roughly in the shoulder, and she glared at me.

"Watch it, Benson." she warned and I smiled at my succesful attempt to annoy her.

"Make me." I said. She pulled her mouth into a half-grin and I felt the sticky sensation of her lollipop hitting my forhead. I crinkled my nose in disgust. She smirked and yanked the lollipop off with a ripping noise. I winced a little and rubbed the spot but quickly stopped as the gooey mixture of lollipop juice and Sam saliva made its way onto my fingers. She put the lollipop back in her mouth and made a grossed-out face.

"Yuck." she said, taking it out of her mouth, "Tastes like Freddie."

"You sure liked my taste when you were kissing me." I retaliated.

"That was Melanie, and I can't believe she did that." she said and shuddered sarcastically.

"I'm taking about on the fire escape." I said. She blushed a little, which surprised me. She never got embarrased. She shrugged at my comment.

"You're sort of a good kisser." she said. I widened my eyes, taken aback. I had not expected a compliment to come out of her mouth.

"Really?" I asked. She shrugged again and looked straight in my eyes. Then her face lost its pink color and she licked her lollipop nonchalantly.

"Yeah, whatevs." she said, slurping noisily. There was a silence. Then I asked, "Can I have a lollipop?" She stared at me a minute, and then smirked. "Sure." She pushed hers through my lips. I gagged in surprise and disgust and yanked it out. She laughed at me as I spit the taste out.

"Tastes like Sam." I said sarcastically.

"And that's bad?" she asked, one hand on one hip. It sounded like she was kidding but her face looked serious too. I rolled my eyes as she took a second lollipop out of her pocket and licked it.

"You sure liked my taste when you were kissing me." she said. I smiled at her and she arched an eyebrow.

"You're a great kisser, Puckett." I said, and winked. She looked surprised, which I expected. Then she grabbed my collar and pulled me close until our noses were touching.

"You bet I am." she said, smirking. I was glad she wasn't going to punch me. I stared into her blue eyes and felt my face lean closer for a split-second, until she let me go and I fell on my back on the kitchen floor. I sighed and glared at her. She took another lick of her lollipop and stuck that one to my forehead too. Then she stepped over me and left. I unstuck the lollipop, grinned at it, and grinned at the door.

"No." I whispered, answering her question, "It's not bad at all."

**It stinks, I know.**


	43. Zap!

Sam shuffled against the Shays' rug, not lifting a foot as she moved. Freddie arched a curious eyebrow at her.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked her.

"Creating static electricity." Sam explained, "You ought to know, you're the nub." He crossed his arms angrily and sighed at her comment. Sam glanced at him, then sat next to him on the couch. "Hey, I'm sorry, Fredward." she apologized. He stared at her a moment. If she was apologizing, something was up. She smiled at him and held her hand out. He took it cautiously. As they touched he felt an electric spark run through his finger.

"Yipe!" he yelled, pulling his hand back. Sam laughed.

"Zap!" she said, "You should know better than to touch me after I did that." Freddie snarled at her.

"I hate static electricity." he mumbled. Sam stood and rubbed her shoes against the rug again. After she was done she went back to Freddie and zapped him again.

"Zap!" she yelled and Freddie shivered from the spark. He sighed heavily as she walked away. She went for the fridge, not bothering to shuffle her feet again. Freddie got an idea. He stood and rubbed his feet against the rug. Then he carefully made his way to Sam.

She was leaning into the fridge, completely unguarded. He pointed a finger at her, placed it on her back, and shouted "Zap!" She yelped and jumped up, her hands touching her backside. Freddie laughed at her. He was laughing so hard he was on his knees.

"Ha ha, very funny, Benson." she spat. He looked up at her; surprisingly, she was smiling. He grinned back at her. She extended a hand to him and he took it. The moment their hands touched another electric spark, its power increased from both of them shuffling their feet, exploded and sent Sam to tumble down next to Freddie. They laughed at the clumsy action. As they did so, Freddie noticed a sparkle in Sam's perfect blue eyes. He stopped laughing and gazed at her eyes. They were like twin lakes glistening in the sunlight.

"What is it, Freddifer?" Sam asked him, and he realized he had been staring. He shook his head and replied, "Nothing." Sam shrugged and stood. She held her hand out to help Freddie up but he just raised an eyebrow at her. She remembered what had happened a moment ago and stuffed an oven mitten on her hand. Chuckling, Freddie grabbed her hand. She pulled him up and he stumbled, causing himself to get inches away from her face. An awkwardness hovered about them a moment until they quickly looked away.

"Hey guys!" Carly shouted as she came down the steps. They said hello to her. As she went to the computer Sam's face brightened.

"Hey, Freddork." she whispered, "Zap Carls." Freddie smiled, liking the idea, and walked casually up to his brunette pal.

"Hey Carly." he said.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said, turning to Freddie.

"Whoa!" he yelled, "Is that a hangnail?" Carly's face looked horrified.

"What? Where?" she asked, checking her hand.

"Right..." Freddie said, and then touched her, "There!" Carly didn't shiver or jump; she simply looked at her fingernail. Freddie scrunched his face in confusion.

"That's not a hangnail. Very funny, Freddie." Carly said, rolling her eyes. Freddie nodded his head absentmindedly and went over to Sam.

"Weird." he said, "It didn't work on her."

"The static probably just wore off. Go, do it again." Sam said. She touched his arm to urge him on. When she did this, Freddie shivered. _Wait, how'd she zap me if it wore off? _he thought, _What if...? _He moved his finger onto her skin and saw her shudder. She looked up at him, confused.

"How'd you...?" she asked. Freddie had remembered that when a person like-liked another person, they felt sparks at their touch. _Pfft, yeah, right, _he thought,_ I like-like Sam. Sure. _But he _did _feel a little differently about Sam. And he_ had_ gotten that zap at her touch.

"C-C'mon, Fredlumps, g-go." Sam stuttered, obviously feeling the tension.

"Okay..." Freddie said, but didn't move right away. He was hoping she'd touch him again, so he could test one more time...

"Go!" she said, pushing him. He felt the zap of electricity, making him tingle. He smiled.

Zap.


	44. Bacon

**Freddie's POV**

It was seven o' clock in the morning and, since I had nothing else to do, I thought I'd visit Carly's apartment. She always woke up early and I figured it'd be smart to leave the house before my mom woke up and gave me my morning tick bath.

I walked into Carly's apartment to see the blonde-headed demon sleeping on her couch. I had forgotten Sam had spent the night. I didn't want to wake her up; not because she "looked so peaceful in sleep" but because I didn't want to be bombarded with insults when I first woke up. But Sam was better company than no one, so I shook her.

"Wakey, wakey, Princess Puckett." I said and she opened her eyes groggily.

"Ah, Fredward, why'd you wake me?" she snapped, "I was just dreaming about bacon." Of course she was.

"C'mon n' get up." I said, pulling her up. She moaned and stood, swaying slightly. We walked into the kitchen together and she plopped into a chair at the table. I was about to sit with her when I heard a low rumbling noise coming from what was surely her stomach.

"Ugh." she said, clutching her belly, "So hungry…" She looked so pitiful sitting there, so un-Sam. She was always hungry though. I let my softer side take over and offered to fix her some bacon. "Thanks, Freddo." she said, "Just not any of that cheap turkey bacon. Mama wants some good ol' pig bacon." I rolled my eyes and rooted through Carly's freezer.

I found some bacon rather quickly. In fact, there was a whole stash of bacon. Carly knew Sam well. I tore open the box and pulled the slices of bacon out. I got a skillet out of another cabinet, placed the bacon on it, and started frying 'em up.

After awhile the bacon started to look nice n' crispy and the smell wafted through the apartment. I turned the stove off and placed the bacon on a plate. I put the plate in front of Sam and had to pull my hand away quickly before she bit it off.

I sat next to her as she dug into the meat like a truck driver. How could one girl love bacon so much? Well, Sam wasn't an ordinary girl. You rarely saw her wear makeup, dresses, or jewelry of any sort. She could beat up any guy of any age. She was so…unique.

As she chomped down the last slice of bacon, she turned to me. Through a mouthful of meat she said, "Why'd you make me the bacon, Freddichini?"

"I dunno." I answered, "You just looked so pathetic sitting there with nothing to eat."

"Yeah, you sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself." she said. _You're welcome, _I thought bitterly. "But, thanks anyway."

I smiled. It was always nice to get a thank you, especially from Sam, who was known for never being polite. Maybe she was changing.

"Now make me some more bacon or I'll hang you on the ceiling by your antibacterial underwear." she said. I rolled my eyes as I took her plate but I was grinning on the inside. She wasn't changing, and I liked it that way.


	45. Skateboard

**Sam's POV**

I walked with Spencer, Carly and Fredweird down to the park. I had just bought a new skateboard and was stoked to try it out (like my skater lingo?). Fredweird didn't want to come but Carly was so that was enough reason to go for him. It disgusted me how much he liked her. And no, I'm not saying that 'cause I have a crush on him but it just seems so sad that he'd keep trying to get something that'd always be out of reach.

We arrived at the park and I ran up the steps toward the fountain. I stepped onto my skateboard and pushed off. I did one of those moves where the boarder jumps up, the skateboard flips, and the boarder lands perfectly on top. I jumped and skated down the stair rail with a sound like nails on a chalkboard. I rode over to Carly and Freddie and did a sort of wheelie movie to stop.

"Awesome, Sam!" Carly complimented.

"Gnarly!" Spencer said, using some skater lingo too.

"Can I try?" Freddie asked. I lifted an eyebrow.

"You?" I said, "Yeah right, you can't even walk right."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged.

"Just let him try, Sam." Carly said, being the referee as usual. I glared at the nub but handed the skateboard over anyway. He took it, flashed a pompous smile, and walked up the staircase. He got on and started to move. He swayed a little and got a nervous glint in his eyes.

"Whatsa' matter?" I mocked, "Afraid to go hardcore?" I saw him grit his teeth and he pushed off. He was going fast; too fast. I saw him nearing the rail. He jumped and landed. But he didn't stay on.

He lost his balance and fell onto the steps with a hard _crash_! He dropped down a few steps and then just laid there, unmoving. We rushed over to him. It wasn't looking good; I could see a trickle of blood in his hair and he was badly scraped. Spencer picked his limp body up and carried him to the car.

We drove silently to the apartment. Freddie's breathing came slowly and with every breath he took I felt a knot in my tummy. Thankfully we arrived at the apartment soon. Spencer carried him to the bathroom and set him on the toilet (don't worry, the seat was down).

"What do we do?" Carly asked. She and Spencer looked super-scared. They didn't know what to do. Since I had used my skateboard several times, I knew what to do in accidents like this.

"Got any Neosporin?" I asked, "Or cotton balls?" Carly nodded and opened the medicine cabinet. She pulled out a bottle and a bag filled with cotton. I took them and set them on the bathroom flooring. I tore the bag open with my teeth and yanked a fluffy white ball out. I squirted some Neosporin on it and pushed Freddie's hair out of the way in search of the cut. I dabbed his head and heard him wince.

"Wet a towel." I told them. Spencer grabbed a blue one off the rack, placed it under the faucet, and handed it to me. I wiped Freddie's head. The cut wasn't that big actually; the small cuts always seem to bleed the most.

"I'll go tell Mrs. Benson what happened." Spencer said, running out of the bathroom.

"A-anything _I _c-could do?" Carly stammered. I didn't really know what else I needed so I told her to fill a glass of water. She nodded and left.

Freddie groaned. I kept wiping the blood away 'cause, like I said, small cuts bleed a lot. He breathed faster now and his face looked pale.

"You okay, Freddie?" I said. I hoped he wouldn't throw up; he was in enough pain as it was. He turned to look at me and I saw him cringe.

"Yeah…" he whispered. Carly returned right then.

"Here, Freddie." she said, handing him the glass. He tried to grab it but his hand shook so I took it for him.

"Freddie!" Mrs. Benson's voice cried, "Where's my baby?!"

"Carls, go make sure Psycho-Mom stays out of here." I told Carly. Freddie looked really bad and I doubted his mom ranting about "irresponsibility" and "suicidal behavior" would make him feel better. Carly left the bathroom again.

"She's not a psycho." Freddie said, his voice raspy and quiet. He stared coughing a little.

"Shh!" I said, "Don't strain yourself." I brought the water to his lips and tilted his head back. He gulped the water down gratefully. I pulled it away when he looked done. Some color returned to his cheeks. I sighed, relieved he was better. I hated seeing him in pain. Freddie was one of my best friends. I loved him a lot and would do whatever I could to help him.

"Thanks, demon." he said, smirking a little.

"Welcome, nub." I replied. He looked at me with his mocha, puppy-dog eyes. We stared into each other's eyes, not making a sound. Then he started to lean forward, as did I. We were inches away from each other…

"Freddie!" Mrs. Benson yelled. We quickly pulled away and Mrs. Benson appeared in the doorway. She hugged Freddie so hard I was surprised his brains didn't squish out of his ears.

"I-I'm f-f-fine, M-Mom." he stuttered, "S-Sam he-helped me." She pulled away from him and stared at me, dumbstruck.

"She _did_?" she gasped, "You mean, the girl who always beats you up?"

"Yeah." Freddie said, turning to me, and I saw a smile, "She did." I smiled back at him, feeling myself blush a little.

"Well…" Mrs. Benson said, a little awkwardly, "Uh…thank you, Samantha…uh…come along, Freddie, and let's run your bath."

"Mom!" Freddie whined. I laughed and saw him roll his eyes, but I wasn't sure if it was because of me or his mom.

"Hey, Sam?" I heard Spencer say, "You left your skateboard at the park."

"Oh…thanks!" I said. Truth be told, I had forgotten.

** I'm not a skateboarder so I know nothing about any of the moves and junk. Sorry if you're a skateboarder and think I'm kinda dumb. I don't skateboard, sorry!**


	46. Cupid

**ShinexLikexGold asked me a question in her review about if I'm excited for the new iCarly episode _iSpace Out_. I am excited for it and can't wait to see if there are any Seddie moments, which I bet there will be ;-) And, hopefully, not many Creddie moments. Grrr...**

**LOL, I also hope to hear sarcasticleaves and lanetea review on it, I love their Seddie reviews. Um, so yeah, can't wait. ****OK, I've rambled long enough. Here's the new chapter!**

**Freddie's POV**

I entered the Shays' apartment and the sight was shocking: Spencer was in a giant diaper and had a sack full of arrows on his back and was holding a bow.

"Hey, Freddo!" he greeted me.

"Why are you dressed as Cupid?" I asked.

"Socko and I made a bet about who could eat the most cheeseburgers in an hour." Spencer explained, "Loser dresses as Cupid…I lost."

"I can see that." I said, laughing, "Sam n' Carly here?"

"Nah, they're at the Groovy Smoothie." Spencer said. His face lit up after he said this. He got a devious grin on his face. He reached into his sack and put an arrow in the bow.

"What're you-" I started. He let go and the arrow hit my forehead. I yelled and fell over in surprise. I yanked the arrow off with a _pop_ (because it was a dart arrow) and glared at Spence. "What was that for?"

"When you go down to the Groovy Smoothie, the first girl you see you'll fall in _love_ with." he said, putting emphasis on 'love'. I rolled my eyes and left him in all his Cupid glory.

When I arrived at the Groovy Smoothie I saw the girls sitting at a table. I noticed Sam first, then Carly, but my eyes immediately went back to Sam. Her golden hair fell over her shoulders gracefully and her blue eyes were twinkling. Her beautiful smile was placed on her face. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I had never seen Sam in this light before.

I shook my head and walked over to the two. I made sure to sit next to Sam. She was even prettier up close.

"Hi, Freddie!" Carly greeted me excitedly. It took me a sec to realize she was talking to me. I reluctantly tore my eyes from Sam and said, "Hi."

"Hey, nub." Sam said. I turned my eyes back on her and replied "Hi, Sam."

"Where've you been ? We invited you here a half-hour ago." Carly said. This time I kept my eyes on Sam as I murmured, "I was busy." Sam looked at me with a curious expression.

"What's the matter with _you_, Freddork?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said, continuing to stare at her.

"Are you staring at my zit?!" she yelled angrily, putting a hand over her nose, "You better not be, nerd!"

"I didn't even know you had one." I responded. I truly hadn't; The rest of her face was so lovely I hadn't noticed any blemishes. An awkwardness fell over so I went to the counter to order a smoothie.

I heard a ding coming from the door. I turned around to see Spencer come in, still dressed as Cupid. He saw the girls and the same devious grin came onto his face. He put an arrow in the bow and shot it. It hit Sam right on the cheek. He hurried out quickly.

"Who did that?!" Sam shrieked as she pulled the arrow off. T-Bo gave me my smoothie and I walked over to the table again.

"Probably Spencer." Carly explained, "He lost a bet with Socko and had to dress as Cupid 'cause he lost and now he appears to be having a little fun." Sam looked over to me and a glazed look appeared on her face. She smiled at me. Not a smirk; I mean a real smile. I returned it, loving the fact she was smiling at me.

"Wow, Freddie…" she said, "I never realized what nice eyes you have…" She was complimenting me?! And on my eyes too! She said it almost flirtatiously…

Maybe Spencer's arrows really did work. Maybe the arrow had made me fall for Sam, and her for me. Nah, that's too far-fetched…isn't it?

"Thanks." I said, "Yours are pretty too."

"Uh…" Carly said, "Are you guys _flirting_?" We both looked at her and I saw Sam blushing. I knew I was too.

"No way!" Sam said, "I'd never flirt with a dork like Freddie!"

"Then why'd you say he had nice eyes?" Carly said. Sam bit her lip.

"Well, because, uh…" Sam said, "I…okay, maybe I was flirting! Happy?!" We stared at her, stunned. But I was happy to hear this. In the few minutes I had been sitting there I had fallen in love with Sam. And, apparently, she had fallen in love with me.

"Me too." I said, "Guess I was, too." Sam looked over at me and her surprised look soon turned cheerful.

"Really?" she said, "Wow…" I reached my hand across the table and laid it on hers. She interlocked her fingers with mine. Carly just sat there awkwardly.

"Well…okay then." she said, standing up, "I'll just…leave you two be…" She turned to go and I saw a smile spread on her face.

I was so glad Spencer lost that Cupid bet.


	47. Purple

**I notice how, when I use POVs, I mostly use Fredward's. That sparked a question in my mind: Who's POV do you like best for me to use? You don't have to answer that, it's just if you want more Sam POV or more Freddie POV, I just...want to hear your opinion.**

**Sam's POV**

Carly has always been a goody-goody and has always wanted everyone to love everyone. Gag-o-rama. She especially wants Freddie and I to start being nice to each other. Double gag-o-rama. She's always pushing the fact we should be friends but one May 17th she went too far. Why May 17th, you ask? Because, according to Carly, it's Wear Purple For Peace Day.

So, Nice Carly being Nice Carly, decided the nub and I would wear purple. Did not _ask_; she _demanded_. She always gets aggressive about being nice.

Being her BFF, I knew it best to humor her. So I rooted through my closet for anything purple. Only problem was I never wore purple. This meant I'd have to hear two of my least favorite words: shopping spree.

Carly was excited but I felt like I'd throw up my low-fat Fat Cakes. She and I were very different in this way. Another reason we were different was the fact that she's always nice and I'm always nasty. We tried several stores for anything purple. We didn't find many clothes; apparently purple _isn't _the new black. We took a quick bathroom break and then tried the last store.

Of course, it was the only one that had purple. Carly piled skirts, blouses, socks, T-shirts, pants etc. that were purple into my arms. The worst part was I could smell the burgers from the food court and I couldn't have them!

"Hey!" I heard a voice yell. Carls and I whipped our heads around to see Fredward standing there with a purple sweater on. He looked…well, I guess he looked okay. Purple was definitely his color. Wait, what? Great, shopping has messed up my brain!

"Hey, Freddie!" Carly said, obviously happy to see he was shopping too, "Find anything good?"

"Not sure." he said, opening his arms, "Does the sweater look good?"

"Uh…" Carly said. I couldn't blame her. Sure, I'll admit the sweater looked nice on him but it was just too…nubbish. He was carrying a few other clothes in his arms and, curse me, I decided to help the dork out.

"It's not the best," I said, and he rolled his eyes, "but why don't you try out this T-shirt?" He seemed surprised I was trying to help in anyway (who could blame him?) but said "Alright" and left for the changing rooms. When he came out he looked much better. The shirt was less nerdy and it really looked good on him.

"Well?" he said, and I could hear in his voice he was waiting for an insult.

"Good, Fredhead." I replied, and he lifted his eyebrows in shock.

"Really?" he said, "You…you really think I look good?"

"Yeah, I just said that!" I said forcefully and he accepted it quietly.

"Well…okay…" Carly cut in, "Um, what about you, Sam? Anything you could wear?" Actually, no. I was waiting for Freddie to come out so I could see him in his…oh my gosh! I was _waiting for Freddie to come out to see how he looked! _Why did I care?! It was probably just some bad meat that made me that way. Yeah, bad meat…

I shrugged to answer Carly and Freddork bit his lip. Then he cautiously took a pair of purple jeans and a darker purple shirt out of my pile. He looked up at me and then said, "Uh…I think you'd look good in these." Uh, okay…Freddie was giving me fashion advice like I did for him…nothing weird here!

I took the clothes from his hands, dropping the rest of the pile, and went into the changing room. I checked in the mirror before going back out. Freddie was right; I _did _look good in my purple jeans and purple tee.

I left the changing rooms and found Freddie and Carly. When they saw me Freddie's mouth dropped a little. That made me blush; and, trust me, _nothing_ can make Sam Puckett blush.

"Wow…" he said, "You…look cute in that, Sam." My mouth dropped open a bit too, I could feel it. "Good" was one thing; he called me "cute". I closed my mouth when I realized it had fallen open and nervously responded, "Uh, thanks, Freddo."

"Okay!" Carly said, "Let's go get some food!" Now you're talkin', Shay!

Freddie and I took our purple clothing off so we could buy them, then put them back on instead of keeping our old clothes on. The three of us then went to the food court where Freddie bought our food for us. We got pizza from one of those places where the slices are as big as your face (wicked!). Freddie cracked a bunch of jokes that were actually funny. Imagine that! After lunch Carly suggested we go see a movie and we went to see _New Moon_, though only Carly wanted to see that one. It was still fun though; Fredhead and I made fun of the sparkly vampires and the werewolves with anger issues. Then we all went to Carly's apartment.

As she fixed us some of her "special" lemonade (which I would not recommend to drink), she gave us a funny look. She was smiling hugely and the smile just grew wider and wider as Freddie and I joked about Fat Cakes and Wade Collins.

"What up with the huge smile, Carls?" I asked her as I sat on the edge of the couch, Freddie next to me. She giggled.

"Remember what May 17th is?" she asked.

"Yeah, Wear Purple For Peace Day." Freddie answered, "Why?"

"Well, you guys wore purple all day and you haven't fought once." she explained. Ah chiz! She figured Fredweird and I liked each other 'cause we were wearing purple! I was about to protest when I looked over at Freddie. He _did _look good in purple…and he _was_ funny and he _was_ fun to hang with sometimes. I kind of liked us not fighting. He seemed to enjoy this too.

"Yeah, I guess purple is the magic color." he replied, and I laughed inside. He half-grinned and looked over at me. I shrugged.

"Purple _is_ a pretty cool color." I said.

"Totally." Freddie said and his half-grin became a whole one, "Especially on me."

"Yeah, you're _so _hot in purple!" I said sarcastically, "Real manly!" He yanked my arm, pulling me into him, and ruffled my hair. I got out of his grip and pushed him off the couch. Then I put my hands on his wrists and held him there. He tried to wiggle free but Mama's got strong arms. Carly sighed.

"Maybe purple _isn't _the most peaceful color," she said, grinning, "but it's definitely the color of Sam and Freddie!" Freddie and I had our own color? As I stared into his frustrated yet happy puppy-dog eyes I found that pretty…awesome.


	48. Adorable

** Short, but I like this chapter. Do you?**

Adorable was not a word to describe Sam Puckett. She was a bully, ate in excess, was rude, and didn't understand 'no'. She was _not _adorable.

Freddie Benson could've been described as adorable. He was nice and had a boyish smile that would've made girls melt if it weren't for the fact he was a nerd.

Yet, the two together were both adorable.

Sam, at first glance, was someone most people were afraid to approach. Very few boys described her as adorable. Yet, at second glance, one boy realized just how adorable she was. Freddie wouldn't have called her adorable either, but when he got closer to her, that was the only word he could imagine.

Freddie was a nub above nubs. Cute, sweet, nice-but still just a nub. And the first girl to recognize this soon became the first girl to fall for him, though he did not know it. He did not know she described him as adorable to herself. And he did not know that was what he'd call her.

Adorable. It starts with one word, yet ends with three.

"I love you"; the most difficult thing for someone to say. Especially to their supposed enemy for years. But it's so easy how the sentence flows when you've known the person so long, and have adored them for so long. Freddie thought of Sam as adorable, and told her so with "I love you". Sam did the same; expressed how adorable he was through three simple yet complicated words.

Adorable. A word never used for either _individually_; but used often when they were whole.

Adorable.


	49. Tinkerbell

**Sam's POV**

I don't usually participate in school activities. Anything with the word "school" in it must be bad, at least for Sam Puckett. But the school play looked interesting enough, so I decided to go for it. It was _Peter Pan_, which is good 'cause it won't be some mushy romantic play like _Romeo and Juliet_. Unfortunately, the only girl parts are Wendy and Tinkerbell. Wendy's okay but Tinkerbell is a glittery fairy and that's just not my style. Guess who I got.

Yep. Sam Puckett is to play Tinkerbell in the school play. The apocalypse must be happening.

But Tinkerbell's okay. I mean, I get attached to a harness that makes me go up in the air so it looks like flying. It's pretty cool, even if I do have to wear a sparkly too-short dress and wings. The only annoying thing was that stupid Frednub.

Yes, Fredward Benson was in the play too. In fact, he was Peter, the star! Imagine the nub getting a role like that! What bugged me was how the girl who played Wendy always flirted with him. He didn't really flirt back, but he was friendlier than he should've been.

I don't have a crush on the nub, before you start thinking that! I just don't like…it's just…she's so…and he…okay, okay, I have a big crush on the nub. Don't judge me!

At one rehearsal he and the stupid Wendy babe were chatting. I was a little mad but I knew I shouldn't have been: Freddie would never crush on me. But I'm a Puckett, and Pucketts get angry a lot.

I glared at the two of them, yakking and flirting, when a devilish idea came to mind. I strapped myself in my fancy harness and grabbed my trusty pouch of pixie dust. After pulling the lever to get me up, I hovered over Fredwad and the girl. Then I "accidentally" opened the bag upside down.

The glitter rushed down and fell into Freddie's hair. You see, the dust as a prop is actually pretty sticky. He moaned and looked up. His confused face turned to anger and then exhaustion.

"Sam!" he yelled, and I threw my arms up in an "Oops" gesture. He rolled his eyes, but I saw a small grin on his face. He looked like Peter Pan with that boyish smile (and, well, the nerdish green tights and feather hat too). I tried to get down from the ceiling but I had forgotten I couldn't go down without being put down.

"Hey!" I yelled at Freddie, pointing at the control panel, "Get me down!" He ran over to the panel and pulled on the lever to get me down…if it hadn't been stuck.

"It's stuck!" he shouted, struggling to pull it.

"Whaddaya _mean _stuck?!" I shouted back angrily. He shrugged helplessly and I started flailing around. I knew I couldn't get down by doing that but you don't really think when you're hanging by a rope in your auditorium.

Freddie ran underneath me, grabbed the other harness, and hooked himself it. He gestured to the girl to pull him up. She pulled on his lever and he rushed up next to me. He moved over to me and reached his hands out and fiddled with my harness. It's pretty flimsy, so if he merely touched it I'd plummet to the floor. Which I truthfully didn't feel like doing, thank you.

"What're you doing?" I asked him nastily.

"I'm gonna get you out of here and hold you when I go down." he explained, "And _please _don't say anything like 'Ew! Nub cooties!', okay?" Despite the moment, I smiled. It was definitely something I'd say. He knew me so well.

He got me unhooked and carefully pulled me into his arms. I'll admit that it was scary being, like, twenty feet in the air and the only thing supporting me is Freddie. But I trusted he'd be careful.

"Okay, set us down!" he told the girl. She looked rather jealous, but pulled the lever down anyway. We slowly went down. I licked my lips and said, "Thanks, Freddo."

"No prob." he said, "Friends help friends, right?" I smiled.

"Yeah, guess so." I replied. We were silent again until Freddie's feet touched the ground. He set me down and unhooked his harness carefully. He turned to the girl, who was beside him in a flash.

"Oh, Freddie…" she swooned, "That was so brave…"

"Thanks…" he said, arching an eyebrow at her. Off in the distance blared a car horn and the girl rolled her eyes.

"My mom." she said, "Well, I'll see you, Freddie." She hugged him and left. He looked a little confused.

"So, you got her number yet, Freddieo?" I asked him. It was a perfect time for teasing, even if I was jealous.

"Number?" he said, "Why would I get her number?"

"Duh! She's hot, she likes you, and you never get dates!" I yelled, "This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" He shrugged.

"She's nice and all, but…" he said, "I wouldn't date her. Too…perky."

"So you'd rather have a sulky and depressed girlfriend?" I teased. He sighed.

"_No_. I just can't have a girlfriend who's so bubbly and happy _all _the time. I want a girl who's independent, unique, and loves me for who I am." Wow, the dork was deep. And what was weird was his "perfect girl" wasn't described like Carly. Carls isn't all that independent and she's sort of unique but she's mostly like any fifteen-year-old girl and if she didn't love him by now there wasn't much chance she ever would. I pondered his words and he stared at me, as if waiting for a response.

"You don't know?" he said, surprised.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Sam…" he whispered, stepping close to me, "I want _you_." I swear my mouth fell open right then. Me? Fredward Benson, the geek, liked me? I can't say I wasn't happy but…me?

"Me?" I said. He nodded.

"Sam, you're different." he said, taking my hands, "You're funny, athletic, cool…cute…I just think you're perfect." I put my hand on his head, and almost kissed him, when I remembered this could all be a lie or a prank. So I moved his head from side to side as if examining it.

"What'd that Tinkerbell dust do to you?" I asked. He laughed and took my hand again. He intertwined our fingers.

"I don't know," he said, "but I'm glad it did something." I grinned at him.

"What're you gonna do about Wendy Girl?" I asked. He shrugged.

"She'll get on without me." he said, pulling me along, "C'mon, Carly expected us at her place a half hour ago." I held onto his hand as we walked out of the auditorium.

Fairy dust…gotta get me some more of that chiz.


	50. Hats

**Woo-hoo! Chapter 50! Halfway there, baby! And the lucky word for chapter 50 is...(drum roll please)...HATS! Oh wait, you already knew that...Um...anyway, on with the Seddie!**

Carly and Sam were talking by their lockers. As Sam was showing off her new hat to Carly, they noticed their pal Freddie walking by with a pink fedora perched on his head. They ran over to him, giggling at his hat.

"Nice hat, Ryan Evans." Sam commented. Freddie glared at her.

"I didn't need that." he said, holding the hair under his hat as if he was making sure no one saw it.

"It's kind of silly, Freddie." Carly said, still giggling.

"I know why he wore that hat." Sam said, "Carls?" Carly nodded and the two girls started singing:

"_What's that? A hat! Crazy, funky, junky hat! Overslept, hair unsightly. Tryin' to look like Kiera Knightley. We've been there, we've done that. We see right through your funky hat."_

The girls then started laughing. Freddie blushed and sarcastically laughed. He started to walk away but Sam had stolen his hat. His hair was indeed "unsightly"-it was sticking every which way and looked like he hadn't washed in days.

"Hey, give me that!" he shouted at her, reaching for it. Sam merely laughed as she held the hat out of reach.

"I knew it!" she said.

"Sam!" he yelled.

"Come on, Sam, give it back." Carly said. Sam gave a last final laugh and tossed the hat to him. He put it on hastily.

"So, tryin' to look like Kiera Knightley?" she asked, and he growled.

"You're one to talk, Miss Michael Jackson Hat." he said, reaching for Sam's own hat (which _did _bear a great resemblance to Michael Jackson's) but she moved out of the way of his fingers. He stumbled slightly, then put his hand down dejectedly.

"Hey! MJ is awesome!" Sam said, "Besides, my hair is not unsightly like yours."

"So you have pretty hair, whatever!" Freddie yelled. Then he quickly put his hand over his mouth. Carly's eyes widened and Sam gasped.

"Say what?" Carly said, and Freddie's face flushed.

"You have pretty hair…" he replied to Sam, "What's the prob? A lot of guys like your hair!"

"Name one." Sam said.

"Um…" he said.

"You?" Carly said. Freddie sighed.

"Yeah, me." he said, "Whatever, okay? Let's just drop it." He started to walk off, his face a deep pink. Carly and Sam stared at each other.

"He said you have pretty hair…" Carly murmured.

"Yeah, that's what the nub said…" Sam said. The two shrugged and followed Freddie. Sam started fixing her hair, as if she wanted it to be perfect. Now that she knew a certain guy was staring, she found it important to do so.


	51. Passing Notes

**Freddie's POV**

It was History class and I frantically rushed to finish my notes because the teacher talked fairly fast. I felt my heart racing just from trying to finish a paragraph on the Civil War…or was it World War I? I told you he talked too fast!

I glanced over at Carly and Sam to see if they were doing any better at note-taking than I was. I saw Sam leisurely writing on a piece of paper. _She understands what he's saying?! _I thought. No, it was impossible. But what really got me was that she was actually taking notes! Since when did Samantha Puckett take notes?!

She tore the paper out of her notebook, folded it, and passed it to Carly. Okay, that made more sense. She was _passing _notes, not taking them. Now I won't have to worry about the apocalypse. But I was still curious as to what she was writing. I turned to my notes for a second, then glanced over at Carly. Her mouth was a shocked _O_. She feverishly wrote a reply on the paper and handed it to Sam. Sam glanced at me as she quickly wrote her answer. Ah man! She was probably telling Carly a bunch of murderous pranks she was to pull on me! However, when the note traveled back to Carly, Carly just looked like she was happily surprised, instead of scared-to-death surprised. She wrote a response to Sam and Sam looked at me again before writing back. Okay, I seriously needed to know what kind of chiz they were writing about.

"Sir?" I asked, raising my hand, "May I sharpen my pencil?"

"Fine, fine, fine!" he shouted, waving me off. I stood up and casually walked over to the pencil sharpener. I took the long way so I could see the note possibly. As I neared the girls looked a little nervous. I walked faster, to avoid any suspicion. I reached the sharpener and quickly sharpened my pencil. It didn't look much different as I pulled it out, but it's not like I actually needed to sharpen it. I walked back towards the girls, craning my neck to see their note. I was only a few feet away from reading-range when Sam suddenly crumpled it up. She turned to glare at me.

"What're _you_ doing, Freddork?" she hissed quietly.

"I want to see what you're writing about!" I whispered. I couldn't think of an excuse so I just went with the truth.

"No!" she whispered.

"Yes!" I whispered back, reaching for it. She slapped my hand away but I went back in, until we were practically in a wrestling match for it.

"Ahem!" the teacher's annoyed voice yelled. Sam and I stopped in our Tug-of-War match for the note. Sam had turned pale white.

"May I see the note, Miss Puckett?" he asked with a forcefulness that indicated Sam had no choice. When she didn't jump up and hand it over like a good girl, the teacher hurried over and snatched it up. Sam looked nervously at Carly but Carly looked just as pale as Sam.

"Sir, we're sorry!" Carly said, "We won't do it again-"

"_Please_, Miss Shay!" the teacher said, then turned to Sam, "Perhaps you'd like this read aloud, Miss Puckett?"

"Pfft, whatev." Sam said with her usual Sam-ness, but the teacher just smiled grimly. I could tell Sam was hoping her casual voice would make him think she didn't care but it didn't work.

"Alright, then." the teacher said. He turned to the note and cleared his throat. "'Wow, Carly did you ever noticed how hot Freddie looks?'" I heard quite a few snickers. I felt my own face flush with embarrassment. The teacher turned to Sam. "Let's read on, shall we? 'Are you serious Sam?!' 'Yeah! I don't get it, but Freddie just looks so cute nowadays! How come I never noticed before?' Well, that's the end of that note." Sam let out a relieved breath but became pale again when the teacher flipped the paper over. "Oh wait!" he yelled, "More on the back…" He began reading Carly and Sam's conversation out loud until the notes ended.

"You shouldn't pass notes in class, girls." he said, looking at the two, "Class dismissed." Sam got up and gathered her stuff hastily. It took a lot to get her embarrassed, but I guess your teacher reading who your crush was in front of your whole class would make _anyone _embarrassed. What really surprised me was that it was me. That she had a crush on _me_, Fredward Benson. I always thought she hated me. I guess not.

I reached my arm out to comfort her but she just put an angry hand on my chest and pushed me to the ground. Then she walked off. I stood up and ran after her.

"Freddie!" Carly yelled, and I turned, "Freddie, don't tease her."

"Why would I tease her?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know…" Carly said, "She just really likes you. Don't hurt her." I nodded and the two of us ran to catch Sam at her locker.

"What do you want, Fredweird?!" Sam shouted.

"I'm sorry, Sam." I said, "I just wanted to see the note."

"Well, you did. Happy?!" she yelled. I moved in and kissed her cheek.

"Yes." I answered.

**Not the best ending but I wanted to finish it quickly. Also, who's POV do you guys like? I asked this in an earlier chapter but i just want to know who you prefer.**


	52. Mud

Little Freddie Benson walked with his mom to the park. The brown-haired five-year-old was eager to meet some new friends. Mrs. Benson rubbed some Cloud Block on Freddie's face and then urged him on to play with some of the children. Happily, little Freddie skipped over to the playground. He saw a bunch of other five-year-olds who were playing on the swings and slide. He noticed one blonde-haired girl sitting in a puddle of mud. He had never seen anyone play in mud before; his mommy had always told him it was unsanitary. But the girl, though covered in mud, didn't look bad. She was actually very pretty. Little Freddie instantly became smitten.

He ran over to the girl. She looked up at him as he approached and he saw she had pretty blue eyes too. She scrutinized him carefully.

"Hi!" Freddie said dreamily, "I'm Fredward Benson."

"I'm Sam Puckett." the girl said. Then she sniggered.

"What is it?" Freddie asked, tilting his small head to look at her.

"Fredward's a silly name." the girl, Sam, said. Freddie felt saddened by her insult.

"Sam's a pretty name." he said, "You're really pretty."

"Ew!" Sam yelled, "A nub thinks I'm pretty!" Nub? Freddie had never heard the name before but thought it was supposed to be an insult. He got angry.

"I'm not a nub!" he yelled at her, "_You're _a nub!" He pointed a finger at her. Little Sam looked very angered at this. She lifted a hand from the pile of mud and flung the brown goop at him. Freddie screamed.

"Mommy!" he shouted to Mrs. Benson, "The mean girl threw mud on me!"

"Stop whining, nub!" Little Sam yelled, standing up.

"I am not whining!" Freddie shouted in her face. Her face became a furious red. She grabbed young Freddie by the shoulders and threw him into the mud. He shrieked girlishly and cried, "Mommy!" Mrs. Benson hurried over when she heard her name called. She screamed when she saw her baby Freddie in the mud pile. She lifted him up and wiped the mud off his distressed face.

"What happened, Freddiebear?!" she shouted.

"She threw mud at me!" Freddie yelled, looking at Sam, "And she pushed me in here too!" He started crying. Little Sam rolled her eyes at how much of a baby this kid was being. Mrs. Benson glared at the girl before her.

"How dare you hurt my wittle Fweddie!" she yelled, "You…demon child!"

"You ain't no prize either, lady!" Sam yelled, hands on hips. Mrs. Benson's mouth dropped open in shock that such a delicate-looking five-year-old could be so rude.

"Come on, Freddie." she said, hurrying her child along, "Let's get that mud cleaned off." Freddie glared at Sam and she stuck her tongue out at him. He and his mother walked away to their car. Sam's friend Carly skipped along to her with her brother Spencer.

"What happened, Sam?!" Little Carly shouted, staring at the Bensons.

"Just some nub problem." Sam said, then sat down, "Wanna make mud pies?"

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Sam laid on her bed, gazing at a picture of her and her friends Carly and Freddie. _Why did I do that? _she asked herself somberly as she caressed the face of Freddie gently with her fingers.

**This chapter ended on a sad note. I'm sorry if that made you sad.**


	53. Perfume

**Freddie's POV**

I strolled into the Shay apartment when a wild scent filled my nostrils. I couldn't detect where it was coming from but it was good. It was roses or some kind of flower. I shivered as I inhaled deeply.

"Hey, Freddie." greeted Carly. I snapped out of my trance and said hey back. Wow, Carly sure smelled good.

"I really like your perfume." I said. She arched her eyebrows in confusion, then said "Oh!" and laughed.

"I'm not wearing perfume, Freddie." she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Sam is." she said, pointing at the blonde girl sitting on the couch. No way. Sam never wore perfume. And I mean _never_. It'd be too girly for her. And having a perfume that smelled _insanely good_? Just no possible way.

"S'up, Fredwardo?" Sam said, standing up. The smell of perfume increased as she walked to me. Okay, she was wearing the great-smelling perfume, that was established. It calmed me in a way I didn't think a smell could. I inhaled deeply again, but stopped when Sam stared at me, confused.

"Got anything to eat?" Sam asked, turning her head from me to Carly. Her perfume increased again and I felt my knees get weak.

"Yeah, there's some leftover meatloaf in the refrigerator." Carly answered, "You want something too, Freddie?"

"Uh, sure, I'll look with Sam." I said. Truth be told, I wasn't all that hungry; I just didn't want the smell to go away. No, I'm not some sort of stalker, I just really liked Sam. Wait, _no! _I only liked her perfume, not her! I swear!

We walked into Carly's kitchen and Sam looked through the fridge. I walked up behind her, soaking that wonderful perfume. I got closer to her, trying to get as much smell in, when Sam turned to face me. Her face was only inches from mine and that's when I realized my head was literally resting on her shoulder. I quickly jerked away.

"What're you doing?" she said, "Are you, like, trying to make out with me or something?"

"No." I answered, "Wait…would you let me?" I don't know why I said it. I expected Sam to yell or punch me but she just (get this)_ blushed_.

"Yeah!" she stammered, "C'mere, Freddie, kiss me!"

"Very funny." I said.

"I'm serious." she said, and her face edged close to mine. My eyes widened as she breathed on me.

"Really?" I squeaked, my voice as high as it had been a year ago.

"No!" Sam said, smirking. She lifted her perfume bottle and sprayed my face. I sputtered a little and wiped my mouth. She laughed and walked over to Carly. I heard her say "Nub" under her breath.

She was trying to rile me, I knew it. But spraying that perfume on me wasn't doing it. Because I loved her smell.


	54. Magic

Freddie walked over to the Shays' apartment one day. He had a long black cape on, a top hat, white gloves, and a wand.

"Hi, Carly." he greeted his brunette friend, then to his blonde 'frienemy', "Sam." The girls were holding back laughter at their pal's absurd outfit. Well, Carly was.

"What up with the cape, Fredbag?" Sam asked, laughing uproariously, "Dork Circus come to town?" Freddie glared at her.

"_No_." he said sternly, "I'm going to perform magic at the talent show." At this, Sam laughed even harder.

"Oh, yeah!" she said, "That's not dorky at all!" Freddie rolled his eyes. Carly, who had recovered from her giggles, jumped in to save her brown-haired friend's ego.

"What kind of magic are you doing?" Carly asked.

"Well, I'm going to make someone disappear in my Disappearing Cabinet!" Freddie said enthusiastically, happy _one_ person was interested in his hobby of magic.

"Yippee, skip." Sam said as she took some cubed fruit out of a bowl on Carly's counter. Freddie sighed angrily.

"Sam." Carly said, giving Sam a disapproving look. Sam simply ate her cubed fruit nonchalantly. "Anyway," Carly continued to Freddie, "that sounds cool! Will you show us?" Freddie's face perked up.

"Sure!" he said, and ran across the hall to his apartment. He came back quickly while wheeling a large wooden cabinet into Carly's living room. It looked old and used, and some of the purplish-blue paint was peeling.

"Now, which one of you would like to…" Freddie said, pausing for affect, "_disappear_?" Neither of the girls appeared dazzled by his emphasis on the word 'disappear', so he quickly became serious so they wouldn't find him too dorky.

"Alright, I'll humor you, Freducation." Sam said, tossing the stick that once held cubed pineapple on the floor and walking up to Freddie. Freddie opened the cabinet and Sam stepped in, looking bored. Freddie closed the cabinet door, leaving Sam in darkness.

"Hey, what gives?!" she shouted from inside.

"I can't make you disappear unless the door's closed!" Freddie said, hoping Sam would be quiet.

"I hate this magic chiz." Sam said. Carly giggled and Freddie rolled his eyes. When Sam said nothing more, he raised his wand.

"You ready, Carly?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Carly said. Freddie was upset by her lack of interest.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hoping she'd sound more curious this time.

"Yeah." Carly said. Freddie still didn't like her unenthusiastic tone.

"Are you really sure?" he asked. Carly was getting irritated.

"Yes." she said exasperatedly. Freddie still felt like she didn't care and was about to ask again, when Sam interrupted him saying, "Strike three, Fredlumps. Now get to the magic!" Freddie glared at the door, even though he knew Sam couldn't see him, and tapped the cabinet.

"Abracadabra, hocus pocus, bam!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, adding 'bam' at the end for affect. He yanked open the cabinet door and the spot where Sam was before was nothing. Carly gasped at the empty sight. Freddie wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at his successful attempt.

"Now I shall bring her back." he said, closing the door. He tapped it and shouted, "Abracadabra, hocus pocus, bam!" He opened the door again but did not see the familiar bobbing head of yellow or blue eyes of Sam; instead they saw the same vacant space. Freddie's eyes opened wide in fear.

"What happened?" Carly asked him fretfully, glancing between Freddie and the cabinet.

"I really did make her disappear!" Freddie yelled in horror, "Sam's gone!" He patted the floor of the cabinet, as if he'd feel her and she'd magically reappear. But, alas, that did not happen. He entered the cabinet and searched it, but still Sam didn't come back. He let out a scream of panic.

"Freddie, Freddie, calm down!" Carly said, taking his arm gently, "She's not gone! There's no such thing as magic, so there's no way-"

"Tell that to Sam!" Freddie spat angrily, and Carly took a step back in surprise. Freddie was very hysterical about this magic mishap.

"I can't believe she's gone!" he yelled, "Why her?! Why'd she have to go?! Stupid magic! I'll never see her again!"

"Could you keep it down, Fredweird?" yelled a voice from the kitchen. Freddie and Carly whipped their heads their heads around to see the blonde-headed demon herself eating another slice of cubed fruit.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled joyfully, running to her and giving her a large hug, "Sam, I thought I'd lost you!" Sam pushed him with great force off her and Freddie, realizing what he'd just done, turned a shade of red and looked down.

"Where'd you go?" Carly asked, seeming very surprised that her friend had gotten from the cabinet to the kitchen.

"I snuck out the door on the other side of the cabinet." Sam answered, looking at Freddie with raised eyebrows, "I got bored so I left."

"Why didn't we notice you?" Carly asked.

"I must be gettin' good at my invisible ninja skills." Sam responded, waving her arms in a karate motion.

"Freddie was really worried about you." Carly said, and Freddie shot her a look that seemed to scream "Shut up!"

"I heard." Sam said, "Wow, you scream like a girl, Frednub." Freddie's face flushed even darker at her words.

"Oh, come on, Sam." Carly said, grinning, "I think it's cute how much Freddie cares about you."

"Yeah, Fredward's just one big ball of cute." Sam said sarcastically. Freddie's face turned so red you could barely detect the few freckles on his face.

"I really think you should do that trick in the talent show, Freddie." Carly said to her red-faced buddy.

"Uh-uh!" Freddie said, waving his arms in a "No" gesture, "I'm never doing magic again."

"Why not?" Carly asked, visibly confused. Freddie glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eye, remembering how only a moment ago he thought the she-devil was gone forever and how upset he had been at that.

"Too much stress." he said, and he thought he saw a twinkle in Sam's eyes.


	55. Bubblegum

**I just recently became a **_**Hairspray **_**fan, so I'm sorry if the script isn't accurate. I've watched and re-watched the Broadway version with Diana DeGarmo and Tevin Campbell because I find it funny and I adore Penny and Seaweed and I wanted to put them in here somehow! Is this okay with you all?**

Sam chomped loudly on her bubblegum as she read over her lines. She had just won the part of Penny Pingleton in her school's production of _Hairspray_ and she was in a frenzy to be a better Penny than any other. In fact, she was so obsessed with being a good Penny she practiced chewing bubblegum. She chewed bubblegum ranging from Double Bubble to Hubba Bubba. She actually was now as obsessed with bubblegum as Penny was.

She blew a large bubble as the door to Carly's apartment opened. She looked over from the couch to see Freddie walking in. He raised an eyebrow at the pink bubble protruding from her mouth. She popped it with her tongue and started chewing the bubblegum again.

"Since when are you a chewer?" Freddie asked.

"I'm Penny Pingleton in _Hairspray_." Sam explained.

"Oh, yeah. Carly told me." he said.

"Yeah." she said, "Hey, could you help me with my lines? I need to practice but Seaweed's relatives are over so he can't."

"Seaweed?" Freddie asked, then remembered, "Oh, yeah. That's the guy character's name, right?"

"Yep." Sam said, "So, help me?" Freddie shrugged and Sam pulled him over to her. She put her script on Carly's coffee table so they could both see it. Sam cleared her throat.

"Hel-looooo." she said, dragging out the first syllable. Freddie remembered seeing Diana DeGarmo in a Broadway version do it just like Sam. He smiled at Sam's funny yet good acting.

"Okay, Tracy says 'Seaweed, this is my best friend, Penny Lou Pingleton'." Sam said, "Then Seaweed talks. That's you, Freducation." Freddie took a deep breath and looked down at the script.

"Wait!" Freddie said, pointing a finger at Sam/Penny and walking towards her, "I've seen you before! At the Gum Machine, gettin' your Wrigley's." Sam giggled coyly and twisted some of her blonde hair with her finger.

"I chew two packs a day." she said, smacking her bubblegum noisily for emphasis. She realized how nice it felt to be sharing a moment like this with Freddie, even though it was only acting. Or was it? As she gazed into his brown eyes, she felt herself loving the connection between the two.

Freddie felt and enjoyed it too. Sam seemed so beautiful when she wasn't insulting him. He even thought she was pretty cute just chewing her bubblegum like that. He felt himself leaning forward toward her as he said his line.

"I bet all that…chewing…" he said, trailing off as he got closer, "…makes the…muscles…in your…mouth…" Soon he felt himself kissing Sam. She stopped chewing her bubblegum as he let his lips fall on hers. He pulled away to see her blue eyes wide in surprise and her mouth hanging open, and he could clearly see her bubblegum resting on the side of her cheek.

"What?" he said, hoping he could recover from this event, "Don't Seaweed and Penny kiss?"

"Not yet!" Sam yelled, resuming her chewing.

"Oh." Freddie said, biting his lip, "Sorry." Sam was quiet a moment, the only sound from her being chewing. Then she smiled and took a pack of gum from her pocket.

"Bubblegum, Sea?" she asked. Freddie smiled and took a piece.

"Thank you, Pen." he replied, stuffing the bubblegum in his mouth.


	56. Massage

**Unfortunately, another sad ending. I'm sorry! I've written two sad chapters in one month! I owe you a happy one!**

Freddie staggered into his apartment, groaning with pain. He had just returned from his Mother-Son Gym Class with his mom and he really didn't have a fun time. His mom was in the kitchen fixing him some chicken noodle soup to help ease the pulsing ache in his shoulders and back. Man, he sure could use a massage.

He sat on the edge of his bed slowly as to not hurt his back anymore, when the door opened. His mother walked in, looking highly suspicious.

"Freddie, your little 'friend' wanted to drop in for a visit." she said, glaring at someone from behind the door.

"It's okay, Mom." Freddie said, wincing as the pain shot through, "Send her in." His mother said something to the person next to her. In came Sam, and Freddie knew his mother had spoken rather curtly to her for the look on her face was annoyed.

"Hey, Fredwad." she greeted, and Mrs. Benson raised an eyebrow.

"Mom, you better watch the soup." Freddie said to his wary mother in hope she would leave, "It could burn."

"Oh, you're right!" Mrs. Benson cried, running out of the bedroom. Sam rolled her eyes as Mrs. Benson shut the door. She then turned to Freddie.

"I heard you moaning and I came to see what the heck was goin' on." she said, leaning against his wall. Freddie gave a small chuckle.

"Well, thanks." he said, still chuckling. But he stopped abruptly as a knot in his shoulders twisted. Sam moved from the wall and walked a step toward him.

"Whatsa' matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing." he said, rubbing his sore left shoulder, "I just need a massage or something to get rid of these knots." Sam walked behind him and laid her hands on his back. She rubbed hard on his shoulders and he winced in pain, but soon felt the ache slowly leave. He felt much better as Sam massaged his aching muscles. But it was still slightly awkward.

"Uh, thanks…?" he said.

"Ah, no prob." Sam replied, "My mom needs massages all the time, she's so old. I'm experienced." Freddie shivered at the thought of Sam's mother receiving a massage. The image cleared his mind as Sam's fingers dug gratefully into his skin, moving apart the pain as easily as someone could sift away water by pouring it from a bucket.

He felt the comforting motion of her hands on his shoulders and was reminded of a sensation he had felt from Carly's lips a week ago. He had saved her life and she repaid him with a kiss. He had treasured her love, until Sam had ranted on to him about him being "just bacon". Shockingly, he had listened to Sam and broke up with Carly. He wasn't sure if he still liked Carly, or even if the kiss from her was all that great, but the sensation of Sam massaging him reminded him of how he first felt at the prospect of being Carly's lover.

"This is nice." Freddie said. He could not see Sam but there was a chipper sound in her voice as she responded.

"Yeah, guess so, Frederly." she said.

"This reminds me of when Carly visited me after I got hit by the truck." he said, and for some reason Sam's grip seemed to tighten.

"O-oh?" she said, and the chipper edge was replaced by a surprisingly surly one.

"Um, yeah." Freddie said, wondering if he had said something wrong, "Er…she thanked me for saving her."

"Yes, I know that." Sam replied, and her grip squeezed and released as if she was considering if it better to dig his flesh out or not.

"Well, uh…you see, it doesn't matter, really…" he said, chuckling nervously, "It's just…this is…r-really nice-"

"You said that already." Sam said sharply, and Freddie gritted his teeth as her nails (never sharp before) seized his shoulders with a force no girl but Sam could achieve.

"I know. It's just…" Freddie said, gulping, "When Carly visited me we, you know, kissed and it felt nice…just like now…" He added the last three words as the feeling of Sam massaging his bones went away instantly, to be followed by footsteps leading out his door. He realized Sam had fled him and his bedroom at the very moment these words left his lips. He didn't know why she had left so suddenly but was determined to find out.

He ran out his door and entered the kitchen to find his mother staring at the front door like she was glad someone had left. He could only guess who had left that Mrs. Benson wanted to. He ran past his mother and through the front door, not bothering to inform her of where he was off to. He started running towards the lobby when he noticed a lump in a corner next to a potted plant-Sam crouched in a ball.

He walked slower to her and began second-guessing his decision to race after her. But he had chosen to chase her and now that he had caught her, he needed to talk to her.

"Sam?" he whispered, standing over her now. She lifted her eyes to stare coldly at him. They were red in the sclera* area. Her cheeks were pink and her bangs were damp, undoubtedly from tears. Freddie had never seen Sam cry. In fact, he didn't even know she had the ability to cry. She looked him straight in the face and replied icily, "What, Freddork?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, bending down so he could face her. She gritted her teeth and nodded.

"I'm fine, Fredward." she said, "Just have something in my eye."

"Oh?" he said, moving closer to her. She glared at him so furiously he stumbled in his crawl.

"_Yes_." she replied, "Don't worry about me. Just go home and kiss it up with Carly." He felt his heart sink at the way she delivered these words. She had run out because of a small kiss? Was there more to the story?

"Sam…" Freddie whispered, "I'm sorry…I didn't know you'd-"

"Run out?" Sam interjected forcefully, "Ditch you? Scram?"

"Sam…" Freddie said, trying to be calm, "I said the wrong thing-"

"You bet you did." she murmured.

"-and I'm sorry." he said, disregarding the comment, "I didn't know you'd take it so hard. I didn't think you'd be mad at us-"

"_Mad_?" she said, not sounding angry; just surprised. "Why would I be mad?"

"I dunno…" he said, "'Cause you were lonely or something…?"

"Wow, you are such a stupid nub!" she shouted, "I wasn't _mad _at _you two_! I was _jealous _of _Carly_!"

"Why would you be jealous of Carly?" he asked. There was no reason Sam would envy Carly about having a boyfriend; if she was jealous of that she'd be acting like this since Griffin! But she hadn't been. What was she jealous of?

Sam let out a strangled sigh mixed with anger and annoyance. She then swooped in and laid her lips on Freddie's. His eyes widened in surprise but he did not retreat. She tore herself from him and stood up.

"_That's _why, you dork!" she screamed at him and, holding back new tears, ran off toward her own home. Freddie could only sit on the floor, hand closed on his mouth.

"What did I do?" he asked himself as he stared after Sam in the hallway.

***The sclera is the white part of your eye-look in a mirror and you'll see!**


	57. Family

**I said I owed you a happy one: well, here, I think you'll find this happy. Possibly my longest oneshot yet!**

**Freddie's POV**

Sam and I have been dating for awhile. She's better than any girlfriend I've ever had. She may be rude and she still calls me nicknames, but I know she likes me as much as I like her. There's only one problem: I haven't brought her home to meet my family yet.

Yes, I know the only family for her to meet is my mom and they've already met. It's just that she and my mom have only talked to each other a few times and none of the conversations were long enough to be official "parent meets the girlfriend" meetings. Of course, when they last talked Sam wasn't my girlfriend. A lot has happened since then.

So I have to take Sam to meet my family soon, or my mom will get suspicious and find out the hard way. And you don't want to see Mom get surprised, especially when it involves me and my love life. Carly and I went there once--never going back. Anyhow, I told Sam on Friday if she'd like to come over to my house that night.

"Sure, I'd love to, Fredbag." she said blissfully, "But…your mom…"

"Uh, yeah, that's the point." I said, "I think you and Mom need to meet officially, since we're dating." Sam was quiet a minute, and I was worried she'd punch me. But instead she just sighed.

"Okay, Fredweird." she said, kissing me quickly, "I'll be there at six." That night I told Mom I wanted to bring a girl over for her to meet.

"You're dating?!" she screamed, "Oh, my baby is in a relationship!" She hugged me hard then, and I felt like I was about to puke from all the squeezing. I pulled away and gasped, "Yeah, well, she'll be here at six."

"Great!" Mom said, "I'll make some tofu lasagna! I want to make this special! You having a girlfriend could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" She then went to the kitchen to make dinner. Mom would either be crazy-happy about me dating or crazy-angry. I'm just glad she's C-H instead of C-A. Happily, I ran to my room to put on my best clothes for Sam (no stripes, of course).

Mom was starting to get worried at 6:30. I knew Sam would be late; she certainly wasn't going to get here early. I just hoped Mom wouldn't be mad when she arrived late.

Thankfully the doorbell rang soon. I hurtled at the door before my mom could. She grinned at me encouragingly and I grinned back. I patted my hair into place, fixed the wrinkles in my shirt, took a deep breath, and opened the door. In came Sam, eating a taco; she was dressed in the same pink shirt, khaki shorts, and pink headband she wore when we had our first kiss. Whether that was on purpose or not, I pretended it was on purpose. I glanced at Mom; her face was cold and a little miffed off.

"Samantha, I'm glad you came to visit," she said with a tone that implied she wasn't glad at all, "but Freddie's girlfriend is coming over for dinner, so you-"

"I know she's coming." Sam said, mouth full of taco shell, "I'm her." Mom looked horrorstruck.

"You're…my Freddiebear's…_girlfriend_?" she stammered.

"Hmm, I think so." Sam said, swallowing, "Let me check." She turned around and kissed me fully on the lips. It was a great kiss (well, all kisses from Sam were great) but my mind was on the horrified face of my mom. Sam pulled away and said, "Yep, I think I am." I shook my head, for I felt dazed, and smiled nervously at Mom. "Uh-huh." I squeaked.

She looked aghast, appalled even, but just said "Alright then. Let's…eat." We sat down at my table. The lasagna was a tad burnt. Mom made sure Sam got an extra-burnt piece. Then we ate quietly. I didn't dare strike up a conversation. Sam tore into the lasagna so fast I was surprised there was enough left for my Mom and I. Mom looked revolted but she was enduring it.

"So, Samantha," Mom said as Sam ate some more lasagna, "how long have you and Freddie been going steady?"

"Oh, 'bout a couple weeks." Sam said, shoving a forkful of lasagna into her mouth, "It would have been longer but the dork here's shy." Mom glared at Sam a second, then gave me a questioning look. Gulping nervously, I said, "Yeah. I _was_ a little shy about asking Sam out."

"Yup." Sam interjected, "But thank goodness he finally did! Or I would've never known how good a kisser he could be." Mom's eyes widened considerably and she snapped her head to look at me.

"Uh, is this great tofu lasagna or what?" I said, hoping to distract Sam from revealing anything my mom wouldn't like (aka kisses and dates).

"Yeah, it's fine," Sam said, eating the last of her share (which was huge), "but Mama needs some meat. Got any ham?" I nodded and she hurried to the fridge. Mom sighed and hung her head in her hands, mumbling something like "How in the world. Why me?"

Sam managed to raid the fridge of all our ham. Since dinner was over, she plopped onto our couch to peacefully munch her meat. Mom went to work cleaning the dishes, still muttering things like "juvenile delinquent" and "wrong crowd".

I walked over to the couch and looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow, who was occupying the whole couch. She rolled her eyes and lifted up her legs. I sat down, and she forcefully dropped her legs on mine. I asked her if she wanted to watch TV.

"Wha'ver." she said with her mouth full of ham. I interpreted that she meant "Whatever" (when you're dating Sam, you need to be able to translate when she's eating) and flicked the television on. There was the movie _Hairspray_, in the middle of the "Without Love" song. I felt Sam's feet move under me and I found her tapping her foot to the beat.

"'Without love," she sang (she was so good my heart melted in her voice), "'life is like a prom that won't invite us-'" I chuckled at her for singing Seaweed's part. She glared at me.

"What?" she asked.

"You're singing the guy part." I said, "But you're a girl."

"Well, you aren't all that masculine, I believe, Freddork." she teased, smirking. I rolled my eyes lovingly at her comment.

"'Without love,'" I sang too (though not as good as Sam), "'life is like my mother on a diet!'" Sam made a coughing noise and, when I looked at her, she had that told-you-so look.

"Whatever." I said, and she smiled. We both sang together for awhile until the song ended. I looked at Sam; she was asleep. Nice date; she falls asleep during it. But that was a total Sam thing, which is why I didn't get mad. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Freddie?" I heard my mom ask. I looked over my shoulder to see my mom staring at me.

"Yeah?" I said, praying nothing bad would come from this.

"May I talk to you?" she said, jerking her head to point at my bedroom.

"Okay…" I said, carefully getting up as to not awaken Sam. I felt like I was on death row as I crossed the living room to enter my bedroom. Mom shut the door tightly behind us and sighed.

"Freddie-" she started. I jumped in quickly.

"I know, Mom," I said, "but Sam's really nice once you get to know her! I mean, yeah, she does give me nicknames and insults me sometimes but-"

"Freddie…" Mom said calmly, which was rare for her.

"She's funny, sweet, beautiful," I argued, "wonderful, a great singer! Mom you shouldn't-"

"Freddie!" she shouted, "When you get married and start a family of your own, I want your wife to be-"

"Someone like Carly, I get it!" I yelled, "I know, Mom! But I-"

"I want your wife to be the girl who is snoozing on our couch right now!" Mom screamed. Taken aback, I shut my mouth. There was a silence between my mom and me for a few minutes. Then I gulped and said, "Sam?"

"Yes." Mom said, seeming to have calmed down, "From what I knew her as, she was a hotheaded bully who didn't care about anyone and who liked causing you emotional and physical pain. But now that I've seen you two tonight, I realize that she isn't like that-at least, not completely.

"All your other girlfriends have been girls who like you who you don't like back or girls who use you for popularity, and one who dated you out of gratitude." I remembered when Carly and I first kissed and Mom walked in on us (that was a bad day).

"But when Sam was talking about you, there was a sparkle in her eyes like it was her favorite subject," Mom continued, "and when you sang with her, her voice was much happier than when she was singing alone. And when you kissed her forehead, I believe there was a quick smile on her face.

"What I'm saying is…I think Sam is the first girl who loves you." I just stared at her. My neurotic mom was telling me how she wanted me to date a juvenile delinquent who used to love making me miserable. If the world was ending, this was how I wanted it to end.

"Thanks, Mom." I choked out. She hugged me then. I hugged her back, happier than I ever had been since the first date with Sam. When we let go, Mom said "Better go out. She might be waking up."

I doubted Sam was awake yet but I obediently went to the couch. As I suspected, Sam was still sleeping. I squatted down next to her and caressed her cheek with my fingers gently. Her face twitched and I indeed saw a quick smile cross her lips. Smiling, I kissed her. When I pulled away, her smile was bigger and slower to leave. I put a spare strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Will you join the Benson family?" I whispered, knowing very well she didn't hear. But she surprised me as she mumbled "Yes."

"Are you awake?" I asked, louder than before. She rolled over to her other side and mumbled something about Fat Cakes made of bacon. Yep, she was asleep. But I knew my invitation to her into my family was answered honestly, whether she was awake or not.


	58. Stripes

**I just wanted to thank all of you for reviewing!!!! Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so very much!!!!! Your reviews mean a lot to me-it makes me feel like I'm doing something right! I especially thank TayKayy- for their 25 reviews, ShinexLikexGold for their 18, and LikeOMGSeddie for their 17! But I'm grateful to all of you, no matter the number of times you've reviewed!!! And I thank all of you who have Favorited this story or make it a Story Alert or made me a Favorited author or put on your Author Alert list!!!! And I thank those who've Favorited or added to Story Alert any of my other stories, whether it be a Seddie one or not! I really wouldn't be posting as many stories if it weren't for those who do such things as this and I mean that, no matter how cheesy and corny it is! Thank you all again!!!**

"Hey, Fredwardo." Sam said, walking up to Freddie. He turned to say hi to her also, until he saw her outfit. He never expected to see Sam dressed like she was now: her shirt had blue-and-white stripes, her headband had dark blue-and-bright blue stripes, and her sweatpants had purple-and-white stripes. He always assumed Sam detested stripes; detested them more than argyle, which he thought everyone thought was ugly. Yet here was the Puckett girl standing before him, every inch of her body covered in striped clothing.

"All your other clothes dirty?" he asked sarcastically.

"Uh, what?" Sam asked.

"You said you hated stripes." he said.

"Oh, I do!" Sam exclaimed, "I usually wouldn't be seen dead in stripes but today is special." Freddie shrugged. It must be a Sam thing to celebrate a holiday by dressing up in something you hate. He had never heard of that kind of holiday before.

He started to walk away but Sam forcefully pulled him back, causing the brown-haired boy to stumble on his own feet. She gave him a questioning look, as if he was supposed to say something.

"Why's today special?" Freddie asked as he rubbed his arm where Sam had grabbed him.

"You love stripes, don't you?" Sam asked. It was true that most of Freddie's closet consisted of striped polo shirts. He _did _like stripes (which is another of the many nubbish things Sam had discovered about him). But why would a special day cause Sam to wear Freddie's favorite pattern?

"Guess so, why?" Freddie said. Sam rolled her eyes and sighed, as if it were obvious.

"Today is _January 3__rd_!" Sam shouted, edging closer to his face. Freddie remembered something special happening on that date, but he wasn't sure what…

"Okay, but why would you wear stripes for me because of January 3rd?" he asked. Sam growled in frustration.

"Because you like stripes and I want to show you how much I liked you on January 3rd by wearing stripes for you!" Sam yelled. She glared at Freddie and he knew he might receive bodily harm if he said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry, Sam!" he said, "I just don't remember completely what happened on January 3rd." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to show you?" she said. Freddie did not answer, so Sam took matters into her own hands. She took his shoulders by her hands and pulled him forward for a kiss. Freddie, shocked, merely let her kiss him for he was paralyzed with surprise. She let him go after at least ten seconds, and he staggered backwards. It all came back to him: on January 3rd, he and Sam exchanged a kiss-their first kiss. He remembered it vividly now: the very song he had playing from his iPod, the very clothes that were on his back and Sam's, the very temperature of the weather, the very time it happened…Every single detail was there in his mind now.

"You remember?" Sam asked. Freddie, unable to speak, nodded. Sam smiled successfully and whispered "Finally" to herself.

"S-so," Freddie stuttered, trying to speak, "y-you w-w-wore stripes j-just be-because I li-like them?"

"Yeah!" Sam said, "I like you, Freddie, and I _figured _you'd be smart enough to remember that night."

"Hey, it's not like we're dating!" Freddie said, regaining strength from being insulted. Sam simply smirked as she licked her lips.

"Well," she said, tugging him forward, "wanna change that?"

"Uh…yeah…" Freddie said. Sam kissed him again and he blinked several times when she let go, as if this were just some bizarre dream he'd wake up from any second. Sam smirked at him and put her hand in his.

"Wow." Freddie said, smiling in spite of himself, "I'm dating you?"

"Totally." Sam said, dragging the happily dazed boy along with her down the hall.


	59. Santa

**I personally like this one.**

**Sam's POV**

Carly and I ambled through the mall on Saturday. It was crowded with crazy Christmas shoppers, but Carly and I had already done our shopping _last _weekend, so we could just relax amongst the frenzied last-minute shoppers.

"Too bad Freddie couldn't come, huh?" Carly said sadly. Freddie had been spending more and more time away from us. We weren't sure why; he didn't have a new possessive girlfriend like Valerie (thank goodness, she disgusted me), he didn't have a sick relative, he didn't have a part-time job. For whatever reason he just wasn't hanging out with us. A part of me felt guilty, as if I had done the damage. He would get pretty mad when I teased him. I was surprised he didn't realize I did it 'cause I was crushin' on the geek.

I liked him a lot but I knew it was just a hopeless attempt at trying to get him to notice me; we were only 'frienemies', nothing more. At least, we used to be, before he ditched Carls and me. I never knew the dork could be so cold.

"Ah, we don't need the nub." I said, but Carly knew I was just as upset about Freddie's sudden desertion as she was; she knew I figured one of us had to be strong, and I was stronger than Carly.

"Let's go see Santa!" Carly suggested, trying to rid our minds of Freddie. I thought the idea was dumb, and said so too, so she wouldn't get more upset because I was being un-Sam.

"C'mon, Sam." she insisted, "If you tell Santa what you want, he'll give it to you." I smiled but I knew my eyes were glum. We got in line to see Santa. I felt a little silly standing in line to see the fat guy with a bunch of five-year-olds screaming and picking their noses around me. But the visit might get Carly's mind off Freddie, and at least one of us deserved to be happy by not thinking about him.

Soon we were at the start of line. 'Santa' gave some kid a candy cane and the kid sped off, yelling to his mom "He's real! He's real!"

"You next, little girl." he said, chuckling warmly at Carly and I. I nudged Carls and she sat on the dude's lap. I was surprised how equal they were in height. Well, not everybody can be tall. Carly told Santa she wanted a new dress, new Adidas sneakers, and a case for her iPhone. Santa nodded, got a picture with her, and gave her a candy cane. Carly slipped off his lap and went outside the gate to wait for me.

I walked up to Santa and sat on lap too. His face was younger than I suspected. Weren't Santa impersonators supposed to be, like, sixty so they looked convincing? Guess they ran out of old, fat guys.

"And what do _you _want for Christmas, little girl?" he asked, and his voice sounded raspy; you could tell the guy's voice wasn't deep naturally. I was about to say I wanted some bacon and a new punching bag when a certain boy's face crossed my mind. My eyes swelled with tears and I understood what I really wanted.

"I want Freddie back." I whispered softly. Santa looked surprised. He scratched at his beard.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and he actually sounded interested.

"My best friend, her,"-I pointed at Carly-"and I lost our other best friend, Freddie Benson. He all of a sudden just left us. Stopped talking to us, stopped visiting us…Almost like he forgot we existed." Santa's eyes started to look wet; guess the man underneath didn't hear this request all the time.

"Why do you think he left you?" Santa asked in a fatherly-sort of tone.

"I don't know…" I said, hanging my head, "I think he might've left 'cause of me…I was never really nice to him but now that he's gone…I realize just how great a friend he was." I was quiet for a few moments. A few tears escaped my eyes. Santa patted my back as I cried.

"There, there…" he whispered soothingly, "I'm sure Freddie had a reason for leaving."

"Because he hates me!" I suddenly said. I choked on salty tears as I said this. "He hates how I treated him and decided he wouldn't take it anymore! Now I've lost him, and I can't stand it because…I-I love him!" I looked up; Santa was crying as well but was trying harder to restrain the tears.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"S-Sam." I said, sniffling.

"Well, Sam," he said, "I'm sure Freddie will turn up soon. He'll feel terrible about what happened, I'm sure, but if you truly love him-"

"I do!" I choked out.

"Shh…" Santa said, "If you truly love him, you'll forgive his terribly stupid actions and he'll realize…he loves you too." I sucked in a big pool of tears into my throat.

"D'you think?" I said. Santa nodded.

"I do." he said, "Now, I don't suppose you'd like a picture, would you?" I laughed at this quietly. I shook my head.

"Well, have a candy cane." he said, handing me one, "I wish you a merry Christmas."

"I hope you have a groovy one too." I said, and he smiled. I got off his lap and walked over to Carly. When she saw my undoubtedly wet and bloodshot eyes, she worriedly said, "Are you okay, Sam?"

"Yeah." I said, "He said I'd get what I wanted for Christmas." She asked me what I wanted. I almost told her the truth, but said bacon and a punching bag instead.

**Freddie's POV**

I watched Sam go with Carly. It was probably her worst Santa visit ever. I heard what she said, and immediately felt like a fool. I left because I loved her, and I thought she'd never love me. I couldn't stand being so close to her and unable to love her, so I just left. I knew it was wrong to just leave all of a sudden, but I was just an idiot in unrequited love. But now that I knew she loved me back, I had to see her, to tell her. After Santa told her I'd visit her soon, I knew it was the right thing to do. I could only hope she'd take Santa's advice about forgiving me. I was interrupted from my thinking by a young boy.

"Hello." I said merrily to him, "And what do _you _want for Christmas, little boy?"


	60. Doodles

**tori72663 asked me to make a oneshot but none of the words in the Challenge fit. So I wrote a brand new story called _iNeed to Finish My Song _with the idea! Check it out!**

**Sam's POV**

It was Art class. Carly, Freddichino, and I were all sitting together as we looked at our Art teacher.

"Now, students, I want you simply to sketch someone at your table." she said. Freddork raised his hand and the teacher called on him.

"Do you mean doodle?" he asked. The Art teacher chuckled.

"I suppose so, if you wish to look at it that way, Mr. Benson." she said, "Anymore questions? No? Alright then, begin!" We all took our pencils out. At our table, Carly was to doodle me, I was to doodle Fredweird (ugh), and Fredweird was to doodle Carly.

I looked intently at the nerd. I took in his perfectly set hair, his muscular shoulders, his big brown eyes…_Quit that! _I yelled at myself.

Anyway, I looked at Freddie and started doodling him. His head came out kind of big at first but I was able to get it right eventually. Then I drew his flawlessly perfect hair…_Aargh! _I thought, shaking my head. I drew his _normal nub _hair (yeah, that's better). It took awhile until I was able to get that spot-on _swish _his hair kind of had on the paper. Then I drew his eyes, his nose (it came out kind of big too but I didn't erase that), his mouth, and his eyebrows. Then I drew his neck, the collar of his polo, his torso, his arms, his pants, and his feet. Soon I had a dead right cartoon Freddie before me. I was quite proud of myself for having achieved this.

I glanced at the clock: I had only doodled for two minutes. I looked over at Carly's and Fredwina's doodles. Carly was still trying to get my hair curly and Freddie was doing Carly's face. Hmm, I must be good. Since I had a lot of time, I did some extra doodles.

I drew some cool patterns on Freddie's polo. They actually looked like a real shirt he had. Then I drew some grass around his feet. The sky. The clouds. The sun. Soon he was standing in the middle of a field. I noticed his hand was outstretched and open, so I started to draw a camera in it. But it came out looking a little like a hand. Then I started drawing a line connected to the camera, almost like an arm…

"Alright, class!" the teacher said, "Pencils down! Anyone finished?" Not many kids raised their hands. Some were still drawing so they could finish in a rush. I smiled to myself, knowing I had finished before all these losers, and raised my hand. The teacher looked surprised.

"Are _you_ finished, Samantha?" she asked.

"Yup." I replied smugly.

"Well," she said, "would you like to, uh, present?" I shrugged and stood with my sketchpad. I walked up next to the teacher and flipped to the page where Fredward was doodled. Then I felt like I'd throw up.

The camera that looked like a hand had turned into a girl who Freddie was holding hands with. That girl had curly blonde hair, blue eyes, khaki shorts, a hoodie and T-shirt, high tops…the girl was me. I had doodled myself holding hands with Freddie Benson, the nub! Why had I done that?! I'm losing my hackin' mind!

"Um, never mind." I said to the teacher, "I'd rather not-"

"Oh, Samantha, don't be modest!" she said, taking my sketchpad, "I'm sure you did a fine job!" She looked down at my doodle and her smile fell. Her cheeks turned slightly red.

"Uh…okay…" she said, "Er, you're right, Samantha. Maybe you should, um, not show it." She handed me my doodle back and whispered so the class couldn't hear, "It's okay, Samantha. Crushes sometime get the best of us." She then grinned at me as I walked back to my seat.

"What'd you draw?" Freddie asked in a whisper, apparently worried by the teacher's sudden mood change.

"Just you getting devoured by a tiger." I said, smirking. He rolled his big brown eyes at me and Carly giggled. I looked at the teacher out of the corner of my eye: she was casually holding up her own doodle of a girl and boy holding hands. Seeing it, I smiled.


	61. Camping

**I think this is a lame use of the word Camping.**

"Camping?!" screeched Sam and Freddie. Carly had said she had a good idea for the next iCarly: do it from a camping site! Sam wasn't girly and Freddie wasn't that much of a wimp; they could camp for vacation. It was the fact that Carly said the two would be camping together.

"Guys, it's not that bad!" Carly said, hoping to calm them, "Besides, we'll _all _be camping!"

"I don't want to be so close to _him_!" Sam screamed, "I might catch his nerd!" Freddie opened his mouth to retaliate but Carly butted in.

"Seriously, you two!" she screamed, "It's one night! And you know what? We're going, no matter how many times you say 'no'!" She then ran upstairs to the iCarly studio, leaving Freddie and Sam scowling at each other.

* * *

Spencer started building a fire while Freddie was working on his laptop and camera. Carly was pacing as she worried about her two best friends being in such close quarters with each other. Sam simply munched on Trail Mix, not really caring about the others around her.

"Okay," Freddie said finally, picking his camcorder up, "we'll be ready in 5…" Carly and Sam stood up in front of the camera as he counted.

"4, 3, 2." he said, and the camera was on.

"Hey, I'm Carly!" Carly shouted enthusiastically.

"And I'm Sam!" Sam said, Trail Mix falling out of her mouth. Carly rolled her eyes and snatched the bag of Trail Mix away.

"Tonight on iCarly," Carly said, throwing the Trail Mix away, "we'll be camping!" Sam clicked the _Boo _button on her blue remote. Freddie laughed at that, for he agreed the idea was worth a hearty boo. Carly didn't though. She looked angrily at Sam and Sam clicked the _Applause _reluctantly.

The show progressed like any other. They talked in silly voices, randomly danced, and performed funny actions. They ended the show by roasting marshmallows over Spencer's fire.

"See you next time and remember," Carly said, "hug a hobo!"

"Take a mud bath!" Sam said.

"Cradle your cat like a baby!" Carly said.

"And sing show tunes!" Sam said.

"And we're clear." Freddie said, turning his camera off. He set his camera down by his laptop and grabbed his own marshmallows. The four sat, roasting their marshmallows. Spencer's, not surprisingly, lit on fire. He blew on it feverishly and, when the fire got out, the marshmallow was no longer fluffy white but crispy black.

"Ah, well, I like them this way." Spencer said, slapping his black marshmallow between two graham crackers. The three others laughed and did the same with their marshmallows. Then they crunched their s'mores hungrily. When they were done, Sam's face was completely white and sticky. Freddie laughed, though his was equally as sticky.

"Oh, ha ha, Benson." Sam said sarcastically. Freddie stared at her white face and felt an urge to lean towards her. He scooted next to her and she eyed him suspiciously.

"Uh, what're you doing?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing, never mind." he said, scooting away, but Sam pulled him back.

"What were you going to do?" she asked. He sighed and leaned into her. Their lips met and Freddie felt an overwhelmingly good taste-s'mores. Sam tried to pull away but she felt stuck to him; _literally _stuck to him. She ripped off him and they heard a noise like tearing paper. The two held their hands over their mouths.

"Oh...wow." Carly said. The four were left wordless. Sam and Freddie felt their lips; they hurt slightly for they were stuck to each other from the sticky residue of marshmallow. They looked at each other tentatively; there was still white s'mores on their lips. Sam grinned.

"Hey, Fredwich." she said, "You got some stuff on your mouth."

"So?" Freddie said.

"Let me get it off for you." she said, pulling him forward.


	62. Pirates

**WARNING: Cheesy Seddie Goodness!**

Freddie and Sam sat in the Shays' living room. Sam had a book pressed up to her face, entitled _Pirates of the Past_. She rarely ever read. Freddie was very surprised that she was now.

"Good book?" he asked, hoping to find why Sam was so interested in her novel.

"Yeah." she said, "I always wanted to be a pirate when I was little."

"Really?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." she responded, shrugging, "I guess I thought it was neat how they could steal stuff but have people still think they're awesome." Freddie shrugged too. Then a grin spread across his face.

"In that case, you must already be a pirate." he said. Sam looked quizzically at him.

"How d'you figure that, Fredwich?" she asked.

"Well, I think you're pretty awesome," he said, "even though you've stolen something dear to me."

"What, your dignity?" Sam said, smirking, "'Cause you didn't have that _ever_." She laughed and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"No, not my dignity." he said, "Which, by the way, I _do _have."

"Whatevs." he said, "But what'd I steal that makes me a pirate?" Freddie grinned and put his arm around her.

"You stole my heart." he said, and he kissed her.


	63. Car

**Freddie's POV**

I walked into Carly's apartment to see Sam waving her arms in dramatic gestures. Carly looked exasperated and was rolling her eyes.

"But Carly!" Sam shouted.

"For the billionth time, no!" Carly yelled. She noticed me standing there and she got a huge smile on her face. "Maybe Freddie will take you!" she said. Sam turned around and her eyes narrowed.

"No way am I asking Freddork to drive me home." she said in a menacing tone.

"No way am I taking you." I said. Personally I didn't want to be Sam's personal chauffer. And because Spencer and I were going to watch _Galaxy Wars_. After I said this Sam's face hardened.

"You will if I tell you to!" she said, "I don't take orders from no nub." Oh, that was the game she was going to play, eh? She liked a challenge. I wasn't about to back down.

"Go ahead and beat the living daylights out of me. Then I won't be able to drive you anywhere." I said, smirking. She bit her lip in thought. She glanced at Carly.

"_No_." Carly said firmly. Sam looked away from Carly and pondered for another second. Then she smirked at me evilly. Soon I felt myself being lifted up into the air and carried down to the parking lot by her extremely strong arms. How is that physically possible?!

I knew it was absolutely no use to struggle against her iron grip, so I let her carry me towards my car. It was obvious which one was mine, for Sam had secretly attached a custom-made bumper sticker that read "Nub" in large green letters a year ago. Of course she had to attach something irremovable to my car. She tossed me on the ground and got into the passenger seat. I sighed, got up, and entered the driving seat.

Sam gave me directions to her house. From what she said, she lived quite a distance away. Great, I'd have to be stuck in a car with her for a long amount of time! Zippa-di-doo-da!

When I was just leaving the parking lot, Sam shouted "Red car!" and punched my shoulder. I winced and put my foot on the brake. I turned to look at her; she was smiling innocently.

"Sam, do you know how dangerous it is to hit the driver?!" I asked. She shrugged, and I rolled my eyes like I always do for her. I put the car in motion again and got onto the road. It was peaceful for, oh, about ten seconds until Sam saw another red car.

"Red car!" she yelled, and her fist smacked me again. I moved a little but stayed in focus. Five seconds later…

"Red car!" Punch. I glared at her when we reached a red light.

"You just wait 'til I see a _yellow _car." I threatened. This was her response: "Red car!" Punch.

The light turned green and we moved forward. I scanned my eyes for a yellow car while also trying to watch the road _and _avoid Sam's blows. I soon spotted one.

"Yellow car!" I shouted and lightly tapped Sam. She looked peeved but I knew if I had actually hit her as hard as she hit me I'd be dead in a second. But I'd never hit a girl, especially Sam. _Whoa, brother, what? _I asked myself in thought.

"Red car!" Sam yelled, and she hit me once more.

"Yellow car!" I yelled back upon seeing one, and patted her shoulder. It went like that for most of the drive: Sam would shout "Red car!" and hit me, then I'd shout "Yellow car!" and nudge her gently. Soon we were laughing as we did so. She had the prettiest laugh…_Dang it, Benson! _I thought. Why was I seeing her like this? Like…a girl?

I shook it off as soon as I heard a car horn. I snapped my attention to the road to see a car an inch from crashing into us. I swerved to the side to avoid the car. Thankfully we were both unharmed, but I wasn't out of the woods yet. I heard police sirens behind me. Sam glanced behind the car nervously.

"Step on it!" she whispered.

"Sam, they're after me, not you." I said. She nodded.

"Okay…but keep your cool, Benson." she said. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. A large man walked up to my window, his face stern. I grinned uneasily.

"G-good ev-evening, officer." I stuttered.

"I noticed you were swerving quite a lot back there." he said, "Any idea why?" I looked to Sam out of the corner of my eye; "Keep your cool" she mouthed.

"Uh, er, well…we sort of…I…um…" I said. The officer raised his eyebrows.

"Son-" he started but I let pressure cave in.

"Okay, okay, we were playing the game where when you see a certain color car you shout the name and tap the person next to you!" I blurted out. Sam sighed and rubbed her right temple. The officer said, "I'll give you a warning this time, son. Games aren't for the road." I nodded and he left.

"Boy, I thought you were about to get busted!" Sam said. I nodded. Suddenly a hand tapped me. I yelped and saw the officer. "Blue car!" he _shouted_. Then he got into his car, laughing. Man, more and more people are acting like Sam nowadays…

"Good thing he didn't book us, eh, Fredward?" Sam said. I chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, but maybe we could do something else other than hitting each other when we see a car?" I asked. She smiled.

"Sure." she said, "We could kiss…" I felt myself sweating. This was not happening…Sam wanted me to kiss her? Uh-uh, no way…

"Is this a trick?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said, "I don't want to kiss your nub lips!" I felt kind of hurt by this. I noticed a yellow car whizz by and grinned inside.

"Yellow car." I said. She sighed and held her shoulder out. However, instead of tapping her, I took her hand in my mine and lifted it up to my face. I kissed her hand lightly like when you meet royalty, you know, in the movies. I set her hand down to see her staring at me. Then I saw her eyes flash to the road.

"Red car." she said. Then I felt her punch me again. I winced. Man, that hurt! Same old Samantha.

Wouldn't have it any other way.

**I have got a few ideas for more Seddie stories. However, I think I should finish my _Hopelessly Devoted _first. Check my profile to see when I get them posted!**


	64. Stars

**Freddie's POV**

I sat on my fire escape in my lawn chair. I relaxed there when I had a lot on my mind or if I just needed to escape my psycho mother. This time I was trying to escape the shame of never kissing anyone. It never bugged me until Sam blurted out on iCarly my secret. _Then_ it bugged me.

I sighed and gazed up at the sky. The stars twinkled above, shining beautifully over the Seattle skyline. It was a wonderful aspect of nature a lot of people missed out on because they're watching TV and junk. I cherished the stars; they made me feel comfortable, the way they never stopped glowing. No one could just hit a switch and they'd disappear. They were always there, and it was comforting to know that they'd be there, whether I could see them or not.

Stars didn't have anything bad about them. They were beautiful and dazzling. They reminded me of my friends, oddly. Carly was a star that never stopped shining, like her smile. And she was always there as a shoulder to cry on or a source of happiness. Spencer was happy-go-lucky, a light that never went out.

Then there is Sam.

At first I thought Sam was never a star in my galaxy; just a meteor bent on destroying me, the planet. She had hit me numerous times (figuratively _and _literally). She crashed into my night sky and disrupted it so that I was left in darkness.

But, as time progressed, I realized Sam wasn't a meteor or anything like one. She indeed _was _a star; perhaps the biggest one. Sure, she was mean and obnoxious. But she cared. She cared about me, even if she didn't let on that she did. After I saw the night's iCarly, I realized how much Sam cared—I mean, she told everyone off for teasing me and even confessed that she too hadn't kissed anyone. If that isn't a sign that she cared, I don't know what is.

Sam was a shining star in the vast space of my life. I never realized how miserable I'd be if Sam wasn't right there, wasn't a star in my orbit. She was by my side if I needed her, and vice versa. I gave a totally awesome cruise to Missy Robinson just so Sam wouldn't be upset. It was meant to be a secret, but Wendy knew and _of course _told Carly. I told Carly I was doing it to protect iCarly, but that was a lie. I did it for Sam, because I cared. Because she was my star. No…because she was my sun.

I loved Sam; she was a great friend. Wait, no: she's more than that. If Sam's my sun, she's not my friend; she's my love. I love her, and I loved having her be in my galaxy. Without her, I'd just be drooling over Carly—a girl who would be a good friend but never a girlfriend.

A flash of light caught my eye and I looked into the sky. There a shooting star moved across the darkness. I stood suddenly, like I wouldn't get my wish if I didn't. I closed my eyes and Sam's image was there. _I wish to be Sam's sun, _I thought. I opened my eyes as I finished, and the shooting star was gone.

I sat in my lawn chair again and just looked out. I couldn't stop thinking about Sam. She was there in my mind's eye constantly. She was the source of light in my world. Carly was just a star, just one miniscule light. Sam was the sun—without her, there was no light.

I heard a knock come from behind me. I twisted around to see the source of all light standing there. Though her face was sad and guilty, she was still beautiful. I wonder what she's doing here?


	65. Aquarium

**Sam's POV**

It was the coolest thing ever! We were going to do iCarly from inside the aquarium! Okay, that sounded dorky, but let me clarify: inside a _tank _in the aquarium! Cool now, eh?

Yep, we were going to be underwater with fish and sea life while filming iCarly. Super totally awesome! Freddork was going to use one of those special underwater cameras to film, and we would all have some sort of microphone in our breathing tube things…Okay, so I'm no expert. Sue me!

We were standing above the tank with our fancy-shmancy scuba gear on. Freddie was admiring his camera gear, aka being a nub.

"This is so cool!" Carly said, bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah!" I said, "Hey, can we get some fish sticks after this?" A few of the people around us glared at me. Carly gave me that look; the one where she looks like my mother. I shrugged, pretending not to notice.

"Okay, we'll go under in 5…" Freddie said, as we sat on the edge of the tank, "4…3…2…" The three of us dunked underwater right then. It was beautiful under there. The blue water was glistening as it swirled around us. All the underwater plants were dancing along the rocks, and little fish were swimming around them. Fish were circling all of us; many colors, many sizes…It was like a whole different world.

"Hey, I'm Carly!" Carly said. I remembered the reason we were here, and immediately snapped out of my fantasy.

"And I'm Sam!" I said.

"As you can see we're underwater!" Carly said, moving her arms up in a dramatic gesture.

"Yup!" I said, "We're practicing to be fish!" Then we both made fish lips as Freddie zoomed in on our faces. We laughed as our lips turned back to human ones, and Freddie backed up. We then did a bunch of crazy things like usual. Suddenly, a big gray thing zipped by us. Carly and I looked over to it and saw a dolphin looking back. Awesome!

"Check it out!" Carly said, pointing at her. Freddie moved the camera just as another two showed up. They clicked at us and even looked like they were smiling.

"You can ride 'em, if you like." said the voice of one of the guys from above us.

"Sweet!" I said, swimming over to them. The first one let me climb onto her back. The other two swam over to Carly and Fredward, and they hopped on. Then the dolphins sped off at top speed. I hung onto the fin as tight as I could. What a rush! All the fish were like spots on a wall, we were going so fast! I glanced behind me to see Carly speeding past me.

"Isn't this amazing, Sam?!" she yelled as her dolphin clicked happily.

"Got that right!" I yelled back. The last dolphin and Fredweird appeared next to me and mine. He looked a little shaky (Freddie, not the dolphin). He grinned nervously at me.

"Wow." he said quietly, "Never done this before."

"I'd like to rub _this_ in Missy's face." I said, remembering Carly's old, evil BFF. Freddie laughed. The clicking of our dolphins made me look down. Both of them were nuzzling each other as they swam. It looked so sweet. And trust me, nothing evokes my emotions.

"Aw!" Carly said as she and her dolphin swam over, "Somebody's got a dolphin crush!" Freddie looked up at me as our dolphins clicked and nuzzled. He stared at me for a minute, like he was pondering something.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said, and went back to his camera. I stared at him a second, then at our dolphins. Did this mean something? Nah…


	66. Interview

**Freddie's POV**

"Sam Puckett, Carly Shay, and Freddie Benson to the principal's office." called a voice from the intercom. Oh, chiz. What'd we do this time? Or, actually, what'd _Sam_ do this time? She's always getting us in trouble. Heck, she's in the principal's office more often than he is!

We entered Principal Franklin's office. He was standing there along with Wendy and Gibby. What was weird though was they were wearing these brown fedoras with a slip of paper that said _PRESS_ and Gibby had one of those old-fashion cameras that look like they have a satellite dish on it. When we came in, he flashed a picture of us. It was so bright I even fell over.

"So, what up, Ted?" Sam asked the principal. He sighed.

"Please call me Principal Franklin." he said. She shrugged and said "Whatevs." I'm gonna take a guess and say she won't.

Carly helped me up and we sat in our chairs. I was really scared of what was going to happen. I barely ever get in trouble. I'm one of the good kids! I can't take pressure!

"Wendy, Gibby." Principal Franklin said to the two. They nodded with huge smiles on their faces.

"You see, guys, we're from the school newspaper." Wendy explained. Suddenly there was another bright flash from Gibby. I blinked several times as Wendy scolded him.

"_Anyway_," she said, glaring at Gibby, "we wanted to interview Freddie on one of the most talked about subjects in the school." I felt my eyes get wide. They were interviewing me? _Just _me? Whoa.

"Wait, what?" Sam interjected, "You're interviewing _him_? Why?!"

"Because he's the only one who can give us answers!" Wendy clarified.

"Then what're we here for?" Carly asked, gesturing to her and Sam.

"We needed a picture of—" Wendy started, as Gibby snapped another photograph. Wendy sighed and yanked the camera from him. He looked sad when she did. Oh, Gibby.

"…all of you." she finished, "So, um, say cheese, or something." The three of us shrugged and stood. Wendy told me to put my arms around the girls.

"Er, okay." I said. I put my arm around Carly quickly, but was more cautious with Sam. Thankfully she let me do it. Wendy snapped our picture happily.

"Alright then, you two may go." Principal Franklin said. The girls left, Sam muttering some, uh, _rude _things under her breath. Principal Franklin said he'd step out for my interview. Gibby plopped down in his chair, looking happy again.

"Ooo, I feel so official!" he said, wiggling his butt in the chair. Wendy rolled her eyes and took a pencil from behind her ear. She then picked up her notepad and grinned at me.

"Okay, Freddie," she said, "you may not know about this, but many people talk about you."

"Really?" I said, feeling very popular all of a sudden.

"Yes." Wendy said, "You see, ever since you, Carly, and Sam started iCarly, people have…been forming teams." Huh? Teams? Teams of what?

"You see," she continued, "some people are Creddie and others are Seddie." What the freak was this chiz?! Creddie?! Seddie?! Wendy must've been off her rocker!

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Let me start over. Some people like the idea of you and Carly dating. Others like you and Sam." Shocked, I stood up from my chair. People were taking sides over which girl I should date?! The Creddie thing sounded surprisingly odd. Surprisingly as in, I wasn't happy. I was weirded out. And the Seddie stuff; oh my gosh! Who's the psycho who thought that up?! Me…and _Samantha Puckett_?!

"Is this a joke?" I asked, "Am I on Candid Camera?" Wendy looked appalled.

"We at the Ridgeway Newspaper take our work very seriously!" she shouted.

"Check it out!" Gibby cut in, holding up a crude drawing, "I drew a monkey!" Wendy, no doubt fed up, grabbed his paper and flung it out the window. He shouted "George!" and sped out of the room. Oh, Gibby, Gibby, Gibby…

"Freddie, it's not just here in Seattle." Wendy explained, "It's all over. In the US, Philippines, Netherlands, France, Spain—"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" I shouted. Oh man…people all over the world knew about Seddie? And liked it? What has the world come to?!

"So, first question." Wendy said, interrupting my thoughts, "Who would you personally say kisses better?" But I was already flying out of there. I ran all the way down to the girls' lockers. I ran up to them and yelled "Do you guys know what Seddie is?"

"Yes!" Carly exclaimed, looking very happy, "I love it! You guys are so cute together! Are you a shipper too?" Wait…oh, no. Carly likes Seddie too?! Oh man! What the chiz?! Sam stared at her, then at me.

"What?" she said.

"Seddie is us…together…as a couple." I explained quietly. Sam's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Wait…huh?" she said.

"I'm a total Seddie shipper!" Carly said, "Admit it, guys, you like each other." I stared at Sam and she stared back. Sam and I as a couple? That was…not bad. She _was _pretty cute. Wait, huh?! Oh great, Seddie is clogging my brain.

Suddenly I felt Sam pull me into her. She kissed me…she kissed me! Why'd she kiss me?! Why was I kissing her?!

She pulled back and said "I'm a shipper."

"Eep!" Carly said, "Freddie?" I looked back from her to Sam. Seddie…Creddie…Seddie…Creddie…

**Ridgeway Newspaper**

**Seddie vs. Creddie **_**by Wendy and Gibby**_

_You've all been anticipating the moment Freddie Benson chooses. We were able to catch him after a rather haywire interview. We redid the interview and the results are in: Fredward Benson, Carlotta Shay, and Samantha Puckett are all Seddie shippers. And, sorry for all you Creddie shippers, but Freddie and Sam are now dating! The endless struggle has ended! Now, for lunch today…_


	67. Prom

Freddie reluctantly allowed "Magic Malika" to drag him onto the dance floor as the song _Forever_ by Chris Brown blasted from the loud speakers. He wasn't sure how she had been able to get him to take her to _another_ dance, especially after that frightful night of magic tricks. He was too nice for his own good. But this was prom, not girls' choice, so he could've just asked any girl instead of avoiding ones he didn't want to go with, but just because it was prom didn't mean girls weren't allowed to ask guys out; it was only girls' choices where a certain gender wasn't allowed, and that was the boys.

Malika grabbed his hands and swung the two of them around hip-hop style to the beat. Freddie stumbled quite a few times but she just thought he was trying to dance too hard. He scoped around the gymnasium for Carly or Sam; Carly was dancing happily with Shane, which she most likely liked better than that chatty dude she speed-dated. Sam was standing by the snack table with Noseby Moseby, a rather large-nosed fellow who Freddie knew Sam was only dating for his bacon. She told Freddie she was planning on breaking up with Noseby after prom, so she would still be able to get one last order of Bolivian bacon.

When the music switched into a slower piece, Malika started to wrap her arms around Freddie's neck. But Freddie didn't want to dance, slow or fast. He pulled from Malika and told her, when he saw her confused face, that he was just going to take a quick restroom break. He pushed open the gym doors and stepped into the dark, almost gloomy hall. One or two flickering lights were on, but the hallway still gave off the impression of abandonment. It felt weird to him how the school felt so crowded during the day and how empty it felt at night. It was even creepy, the way the lights blinked and how dark the classrooms were.

Freddie shook off the feel of small fear and walked in search of a boys' bathroom. It was hard to find one, for the halls seemed so different than during school hours. He felt as if he were in a different place, one that he didn't know the slightest fact about. He crossed the hall and found himself in front of what appeared to be a bathroom. He pushed the door open to find it _was_ a bathroom; just not one for males.

Freddie apologized vehemently to the screaming girls but they ran at him in anger. He turned on his heel and ran as fast as his legs would carry him away from the teen girls. They were close to him when he skidded around a corner. He found a door labeled _Janitorial Closet_ and quickly entered. He heard the girls' shrieks die down, and figured he had lost them.

_Never knew girls could get that violent, _he thought as he panted, _Oh well. This is better than dancing with "Magic Malika"._ He searched the dark closet with his hand and found an upturned bucket, to which he gratefully sat on. He could hear the pumping music from the gym but he wanted to rest here in the tiny closet. Yes, it was crowded with mops, brooms, trash bags, and buckets, but it was peaceful. He undid the chokehold his tie was having on his neck, letting it fall loosely around his shoulders. Then, because the closet was rather stuffy, he pulled his gray jacket off and pushed up the sleeves of his collared shirt. He looked like the normal Freddie Benson, excluding dress pants and buckled shoes.

"Get away, Noseby!" shouted someone from outside the door. Freddie jumped up from his seat on the bucket as he realized it was Sam.

"How could you do this to me?" called the angry, upset voice of Noseby Moseby, "After all I did for you?"

"Look," Sam said, "I only liked the Bolivian bacon. You knew that, didn't you?"

"I didn't even get to kiss you!" Noseby yelled. There was a shuffling and a slap.

"Step away from Mama, boy!" Sam yelled, "I kiss who I want to kiss! Besides, your nose is too big to kiss anyone!" There was more shuffling, another slap, and a squeal. Freddie was angered by what he was hearing. What was Noseby doing to her? Freddie couldn't stand hearing Sam in such distress. He pushed against the door and it hit the wall with a slam. Noseby was grabbing onto Sam's hands and she was struggling to free herself. This only made Freddie angrier.

"Leave her alone." he told him through clenched teeth. Noseby turned to look at Freddie and snorted through his overgrown nostrils.

"Get out of here, nerd." he said. Freddie let his gaze fall to Sam; she looked afraid and her blue eyes were tearful. Hatred bubbled in Freddie and he swung his eyes onto Noseby once again.

"Leave…her…alone." he said again, pronouncing each word with quiet anger. Noseby's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise, but came down when his eyes narrowed to slits.

"No." he said simply, "Free country, Benson. Now run along to the gym." Freddie's balled his hands into fists. He snuck another peek at Sam; her face was now shocked and terrified. His brown eyes traveled down her arm and onto her wrists. The skin under Noseby's grip was red and he could her hands were shaking in pain. Freddie started to shake himself with fury.

"You're hurting her." he snarled, not taking his eyes off Noseby's hands. He laughed as Freddie glared at him. His hands tightened around Sam and she squealed in pain. Sam was always so strong. If anyone could make her so vulnerable, could cause her such fear and pain, Freddie knew that they must be purely evil in his eyes. He didn't even hesitate to crash his fist into Noseby's head.

Noseby yelled and let go of Sam's wrists, which were now covered in red dots from his fingers. Freddie swung his arm back and punched Noseby again, harder. Noseby staggered and fell over onto the linoleum. Sam, panting, ran the few inches to Freddie and squeezed his arm in fear. Noseby did not get up again, which led Freddie to believe he was unconscious. He took Sam's hands and gazed down at her. He gently rubbed her bruised wrists and she stared up at him, her breathing still fast-paced.

"Thank you, Freddie." she whispered, "But I could've taken him myself." Freddie chuckled at her Sam-ness and she smiled a little. He intertwined their fingers and pulled her along the hallway towards the gym.

When they entered the song _Stay _by Sugarland was just beginning. Couples were already placing arms on waists and around necks as Jennifer Nettles began to sing. Malika was nowhere to be found, thank gosh. Freddie remembered his hand was in Sam's as he walked onto the dance floor. When he realized this, the two were standing amongst the other dancers. So Freddie laid his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They swayed in tune with the music, not noticing the stares being given by their fellow classmates. Freddie kept his eyes on Sam's, swimming around in the ocean of her blue irises.

"Sorry you got stuck with me." Freddie joked, indicating their dance. Sam smirked.

"Don't apologize, Freddifer." she said, "You're better than Noseby Moseby." Freddie couldn't argue with her there. The gym doors suddenly snapped open as they talked, revealing an angry Noseby Moseby. Following him was Principal Franklin, who was pulling him along and out of the gym. When Noseby caught sight of Freddie, he pointed and yelled "What about him?! Punish him!" But Principal Franklin merely tugged Noseby away from the gym and into a car to take him home. Freddie smiled happily, for Noseby wasn't going to bug them anymore.

_Stay_ ended and was replaced by P!nk's _Don't Let Me Get Me_. Freddie noticed Malika bouncing up and down to the wild beat. She was nearing the two. Freddie, not really in the mood for more magic tricks, hurriedly pulled Sam outside.

It was beautiful outdoors; the moon was shining down on the parking lot, giving it a bluish light. The flashing multicolored strobe lights and earsplitting noise from the gym was the only thing that upset the beauty of the night. Sam attempted to yank off her gold heels as Freddie walked her over to a stone bench where they sat. They stared out at the cars passing by on the street, for there was really nothing else to look at. Freddie sighed and looked over at Sam. She was wringing her hands nervously and gazing out at the passing cars. Her hands were still red, which made Freddie madder than heck. He wanted to repeatedly pummel Noseby for being such a jerk. Why was he acting this way? He knew a good friend would be mad at someone who tried to hurt their friend, but Freddie wasn't mad at Noseby for hurting Sam, his friend. It was almost like he was mad at Noseby for hitting Sam, his love.

He was not in love with Sam. It wasn't right. They were complete opposites. And if they _did _date, how would people feel? They were so different. Would people judge them? He wasn't sure how to feel at this point. As he stared at her, he took in every detail: her corkscrew curls, her scintillating cerulean eyes, her content smile. She was truly beautiful in every sense of the word. Most guys would call her hot. Not Freddie; he found it demeaning to call girls hot, and Sam's looks were far beyond any celebrity or supermodel.

He moved his fingertips to lightly touch hers. There was a tingle as they made contact and Sam switched her gaze onto their hands. Freddie moved his hand so that it was holding Sam's. She glanced up at him and there was a small grin on her lips. She moved their hands up so she could scoot closer to him. She laid their linked fingers on the small line where their knees met after. Freddie squeezed her hand tighter to his and they both grinned. The two looked up into each other's eyes. Freddie cupped Sam's cheek and leaned forward. He pressed his lips to hers, and she didn't move back.

He leaned back after a few seconds. Sam's face was surprised, happy, and confused. Freddie knew his face must look like that too, for those were the emotions he felt. There was a slam, followed by laughing and talking. The other kids were leaving the gymnasium and walking towards their cars. Quickly, the two stood up and let go of the other's hand. Carly and Shane appeared from the group and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys!" Carly greeted, "Where'd you two go?"

"It was hot inside," Sam lied, "so I left."

"Yeah." Freddie said, "And, um, I was afraid Noseby would, uh, find her so I, er, kept her company."

"Oh." Carly said, "Okay. You guys want to head to the Groovy Smoothie?" Freddie nodded and Sam cheered. The foursome walked to Shane's car. Freddie caught Sam's eye one last time; she gave him a half-smile.

The most memorable night for most teenagers was the most memorable night for two certain ones.


	68. Blindfold

I was wearing a blindfold my whole life. She was amazing, beautiful, and perfect. She could've been mine. But I was wearing a blindfold, whose name was Carly Shay.

I had a crush on Carly for the longest time. I always thought she was perfect—nice, friendly, pretty, popular. Yep, the whole package. A guy's dream. But she didn't love me, yet I chased her repeatedly. She blindfolded my eyes with visions of a perfect life with a perfect girl. She wasn't perfect though: Carly had her flaws, like everyone does. She could be bossy at times, a little controlling, a little selfish. She was a good friend but…she wasn't a girl I could love. The girl I could love was there all along. I had a blindfold on, and I never saw her until it was too late.

Sam loved me. I know, because that's what all those chick magazines say. Uh, not that I read them or anything…Er, anyway!

All those nicknames…they were more like pet names. All those pranks…they were just for fun. All those insults…they were a different way of flirting. I was stupid to think it was because she hated me. She didn't hate me, and never did. She loved me, but I was blindfolded…so she stopped.

I realized I liked her after I got hit by that taco truck. Carly and I started dating, and I felt amazing that she liked me. But then Sam confronted me about it. She told me Carly only liked me because I saved her life. It was "her bacon", as she put it. I said it made no sense, but her words kept coming back. I soon realized she was right. And…that I loved her.

The blindfold was taken off and I saw everything clear: Sam had told me that because she loved me. She cared about me. And I cared about her; I _loved_ her. So I broke it off with Carly so I could be with Sam. However, she figured I'd have that blindfold on forever because…well, she got a new boyfriend.

I walked up to her locker, knowing I would tell her how I felt. She was the girl for me and I would confess my love, to which she'd say she loved me and happily ever after, blah blah blah. I saw her putting her books away, took a deep breath, and started for her…then _he_ popped up.

He was tall, buff, had long bleach blonde hair and, a tan. He was smiling hugely at her but she hadn't noticed him yet. He said "Hey, baby." She turned around and a smile came onto her face, put it looked more…forced.

"Oh, hi, Devin." she greeted and he kissed her. She didn't kiss back but she didn't pull away. When he _finally_ got off her face, he said "Text you." She smiled that fake smile again and he ran off. I clenched my fists angrily and hurried over to her.

"Hi, Sam." I said. She looked at me and her fake grin seemed to waver for a second.

"Hi, Freddifer." she said, and continued sorting through her locker.

"So, um, who's he?" I asked, moving my head towards Blondie who was hanging with some dudes on the football team. I hadn't meant to bring it up right away; it just flew out.

"Devin." Sam said, "My…my boyfriend."

"Yeah, I…figured." I said through gritted teeth, remembering the way he called her baby.

"Uh-huh." she said agitatedly, like she wanted to end the conversation there, "He's not all that great, though. All he wants to do is make out."

"Then why date him?" I asked, surprised. Sam was an independent girl; why didn't she date a guy she wanted to? She sighed.

"Well, he likes me," she said, "unlike…another boy."

"Which boy?" I asked, "Who?"

"It doesn't matter." she said, "He doesn't like me. I…gave up. Now the crush is gone. Hope he's happy." She started to walk away but I grabbed her before she could.

"But why not tell him how you feel?" I asked, "Maybe he's changed—"

"Doubt it." she laughed, "I loved him all these years, and he's never loved me. I hope _he_ finds love, and hope I do too. Because...I'm over it." Then she walked off again but I didn't grab her.

I had that blindfold on for a long time. I didn't even realize the girl I loved would slip away from my grasp. But now she was gone, and I had no one.

**Yeah, it's sad and yeah, the chapter sucked. But please review anyway, I like it when people do.**


	69. Famous

**Has anybody here heard of Michael Bublé? Ha ha, stupid question. Well, in his music video for **_**Haven't Met You Yet**_**, he and the girl he sings to look like an older Freddie and Sam! Yes, I observe things like that! lol So here's a link (I don't own it). See if you can see it! —** .com/watch?v=1AJmKkU5POA

Sam quickly hid the magazine behind her back as Freddie walked into the iCarly studio. She had been gazing at a picture of Taylor Lautner in one of Carly's teen magazines. She couldn't help it! He was just so hot! And she didn't need Fredpus seeing her drool over him.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to her back. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing." she said, sounding bored. Freddie smirked playfully. Oh, she did _not_ like it when he did that.

"Oh really?" he asked. Sam rolled her eyes at the dork.

"It's just a magazine." she said, "A…meat magazine."

"M'kay." he said, walking towards her, "It's just a…give me!" In a flash he had stolen the magazine from her and was running off. Sam chased him as he jogged in circles around the studio.

"Give it, Fredcrud!" she yelled.

"You were staring at Taylor Lautner?" he laughed, "Oh my gosh!" He started laughing very hard. Sam, angry at the dweeb, ripped the magazine from him and spun him around. He yelped as she twisted his arm and shoved him onto the car that protruded from the wall. He begged her to let him go but she stayed firm.

"Sorry!" he yelled, "Sorry!" Sam released him and he quickly staggered away.

"Thank you, Fredwina." Sam said, picking up the magazine from the floor.

"I don't get why girls like him." Freddie said, "Taylor. His nose kind of looks like a muzzle."

"Oh, shut it." Sam said, "You're just jealous."

"No," Freddie said, "I bet girls only like him 'cause he's famous." Sam gasped as she stared coldly at Freddie. How dare he accuse her of being so shallow!

"I'm not that petty." Sam said. Freddie scoffed as he smirked.

"I bet if he went to our school the girls wouldn't even talk to him." he said. Sam rolled her eyes at the nub and said "Well, _I'm_ not shallow like that. But Rebecca Berkowitz is." Freddie raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What about her?" he asked.

"Oh come on, Fredward!" Sam said, wondering just how oblivious one boy could be, "Last year she never talked to you. Then iCarly happens and _boom_, she's giving you goo-goo eyes and drooling." At this Freddie smirked once more. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear "Jealous much?"

His soft tone and close proximity made Sam a little uncomfortable. He smiled at her, his breath blowing her hair as he exhaled.

"H-ha, y-you wish." she said, trying to sound teasing but her voice shook. Freddie chuckled and slowly snaked his arm around her waist.

"Maybe I don't have to wish." he mumbled and moved his other hand onto her cheek. She couldn't move; she was paralyzed from surprise. Freddie moved in gradually, no longer smirking. When the tips of their noses were touching he said "You know, you have nice eyes."

"Why are you stalling?" Sam whispered. Freddie being so close frightened her, but it excited her too. She didn't want him to stall, either because she wanted to get it over with or because she wanted it to happen soon. Freddie chuckled at her.

"I'm not." he said simply, and leaned in once more. Their lips were a fraction apart when he stopped again. "Rebecca Berkowitz…Think I can get her number?"

"Shut up." Sam said, and Freddie laughed again. Then, in an instant, he was kissing her. It was a beautiful kiss, one Sam knew she'd treasure. The world seemed to stop as they stayed there, unmoving. Suddenly Freddie pulled his arms off and stumbled back.

"Sam…" he stammered, fear in his eyes, "Sam, I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!" Sam raised her surprised eyebrows as he stared at her. She would've killed him already, didn't the nub know that?

"Be quiet." she said, "I liked it, nub." Freddie grinned and walked to her but Sam stepped back.

"Taylor Lautner…" she said, "Think I can get his number?"

"Shut up." Freddie said and they kissed again.


	70. Letter

Sam sits on the edge of her bed, glad the kids are off playing elsewhere. She needs time to think. She never stopped loving him, though she's married to a new man. She always hoped beyond hope he felt the same way, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. He was happy, wherever he was with whoever he was with. And if being without her makes him happy, she loves that. Though she knows she hates it.

"Mommy!" Sam's son yells from outside, "Here's the mail!" Putting on a fake smile, Sam opens the bedroom door to reveal her nine-year-old, the spitting image of Sam and her husband Pete. He has an armful of envelopes in his small arms. Sam thanks him and takes them.

"Why don't you go play with your sister?" Sam says, and he nods, bouncing off. She shuts the door and lies on the bed again. Bills…postcards…she sighs. Nothing's ever good. As she tosses the electric bill onto Pete's work desk she sees an envelope that makes her catch her breath. Shakily, Sam picks it up and reads the address, wondering if it's true. There, it's written in his scrawl:

_Fredward Benson_

His address is underneath, but Sam eyes stay focused on the name. She doesn't believe it…it's really him?

Feverishly Sam rips the envelope up, trying to get to his letter. She gingerly extracts it, as if it were a precious jewel. She sits on the bed again, her eyes scanning the letter, taking in his every word:

_Dear Sam,_

_Thought I had forgotten, hadn't you? I'd never forget you. How's life with Pete? Good, I'll bet. Life with Carly is nice too, I suppose. The reason I'm writing is I can't stop thinking about you. Your face pops into my head all day long, especially when I'm kissing Carly. I'm reminded of our very first kiss, on the fire escape. You may not know it, but that was a day I treasure. It also doesn't help that our adopted daughter looks exactly like you. Spencer claims it's the little girl who he chased when we were at the space station, but we think he's just getting weirder in his old age. Anyhow, I just wanted to tell you. I understand that you never think of me…_

Sam laughed sadly, a tear leaving her eye. Boy, was he wrong. Dead wrong. She continued to read:

…_but it's important to me that you know. I'm in love with you, Samantha, like I was at fifteen. Even though I'm with Carly and you're with Pete, I can't help but feel the way I do. Sure hope Pete isn't reading this, ha ha. Well, I've let you know._

_Forever yours,_

_Freddie_

Sam's mouth is hanging open in shock. So he did remember her. And in such a way! How could it be, that the boy she loved forever, loved her back too? She clutches the paper desperately to her chest, imbedding the words within her head.

The door opens and she hurriedly stuffs the paper in her pocket. In walks Pete, looking drained. He walks over to Sam and pecks her cheek.

"Can you fix dinner tonight, babe?" he asks as he lies down, "Thanks." _Ha, "tonight", he says_, Sam thinks bitterly as she leaves, _He's been saying that for five years._ But Sam doesn't go to the kitchen; she stays in the hall, rereading Freddie's words.

She feels a fluttering in her stomach. If this was a dream, she never wanted to awaken. As she looked over Freddie's letter a smile crossed her face. Maybe she had a chance for true love after all.


	71. Rumors

_It can't be true…_ Sam thought as she wept into her pillow. The tears flowed like a burst dam as that boy's face floated into her mind. How could she have been so stupid? She and Freddie a couple…that was a laugh.

_Of course he still loves Carly, _she thought as she sniffed the leftover tears up, _I was an idiot to think he loved me._ It could've been a rumor, though. Freddie and Carly making out…that could've been made up by some kid. But it sounded so real. And Sam believed it, for she was afraid of it.

She recollected all the moments Freddie and her had shared when they dated: the movies they watched, the dinners they ate, the jokes they told and laughed at, the taste of his kiss…Sam felt another lump build in her throat.

Her blurry vision caught on the photograph of the two of them at the Groovy Smoothie, laughing as Sam stole his smoothie. Carly had snapped the picture. Sam felt herself sobbing all over again. _How dare he make me cry like this! _Sam thought angrily as she stared at the brown eyes of Freddie. She felt her anger rise over her sorrow, and she ripped the photo in half. Then she ripped it even more until it was miniscule scraps of paper scattered on the ground.

Suddenly her door was flung open and she looked up at the boy. Hate and sadness and anger exploded within her and she sobbed even harder.

"Get out!" she shouted at him.

"Sam, please!" he said, his face full of painful misery, "Don't believe it, Sam!" Sam felt herself rise onto her feet. Her blue eyes seemed to twist into a blazing fire and her jaw was set into a heavy scowl. Her appearance gave off the ferocity of a lion.

"Get away!" she shouted again, making Freddie jump back, "I don't want to see your face, you two-timing nub!"

"Sam, it was a rumor!" Freddie begged, "None is true! I swear—"

"Stuff it!" Sam shouted, and he winced, "This is Jonah all over again—" As she said this Freddie's eyes twinkled with surprise, and narrowed.

"Don't compare me to him!" he yelled, and Sam was surprised at his sudden anger, "He was evil to you! I _love_ you!" He stepped forward and took her hands in his. He moved his face close to hers.

"Sam..." he whispered, "I love _you_. Only you. It was a rumor, nothing more. Carly and I _never_ made out. I would never, ever, ever hurt you like that." And, as Sam stared at this boy's begging eyes and miserable expression, she knew he was telling the truth. "Freddie…" she whispered very quietly, wrapping her arms around his chest as she laid her head on it. He moved his hands along her back, rubbing it soothingly. He rested his head atop hers, breathing into the matted curls. He kissed her head lightly and said, "_El amor que siento no tiene límites. Nunca deberá morir, siempre y cuando usted vive_."

"Please don't use Spanish," Sam said, "I don't get it." Freddie laughed softly and said "The love I feel has no bounds. Never shall it die, as long as you live." Sam smiled into his shirt.

"More like it." she said, pulling away to stare at him. He smiled and kissed her lightly. To think moments ago she wanted him to leave her forever. All because of a rumor.

She'd have to find whoever started that rumor and beat the chiz out of them.

**Not my favorite, but I think it's good. Sort of. Today I asked for the contract of _iCarly_ and for Seddie to happen. I got socks. So make me happy and review!**


	72. Cake

"No!" Freddie shouted as Carly attempted to get him in the cake, "Gerrof me!" It was Sam's birthday and they were going to put Gibby in the cake for fun. However, he had bailed last minute when he got chicken pox. So now Carly had an idea that Freddie did _not_ like whatsoever.

"_Get—in—the—cake_!" Carly said, pronouncing each word firmly as she gripped his wrists. Freddie, a vest the only thing covering his upper body, tried fruitlessly to push her off. He needed to start working out more.

"Please!" he shouted as he tried to pry her off, "I don't want to pop out of the cake! Especially wearing _this_!"

"It's Sam's birthday!" Carly shouted, "Come on, Gibby would've done it!"

"Gibby is not normal!" Freddie yelled. As he twisted one hand flew off his wrist. He attempted to run but Carly grabbed his collar and pulled him backwards. He staggered and fell, right into the cake. _What luck, _he thought as Carly placed the plastic covering over him.

"Thank you." she said, and he detected giggles. He sighed and curled into a ball to save room. Bitterly, he stuck a finger in the side of the cake and lifted it to his lips.

'~**~'

"Well, that's it for this iCarly!" Sam yelled. At these words Freddie instantly went into a crouching position. He had been stuck inside this cramped cake for an hour, and he didn't want it to be for naught.

"Uh, not quite." Carly said.

"What?" Sam asked. Freddie felt the cake being pushed into the room. There were loud shouts of "Happy Birthday!" The cover was ripped off to reveal a room filled with teens. Freddie stood up and outstretched his arms. When Sam saw him her eyes widened even more. She looked awed at him. A lot of the other girls gave him the same stares. He momentarily glanced at his chest: yes, he had abs now and other well-built muscles—but why would Sam stare?

"Wow, Freddichino!" Sam said, walking towards him, "Why you doing Gibby's job?"

"Chicken pox," Freddie answered, crossing his arms for he felt slightly insecure, "so Carly made me get in." Carly smiled innocently, and Sam smirked.

"In that case, you deserve the first bite of cake." Sam said, reaching for a fork that one kid was carrying along with paper plates. She dug the fork into the chocolate, and then lifted it up to Freddie. He eyed it skeptically.

"Uh, okay?" he said, opening his mouth. Sam slid the fork through, without even stabbing his tongue. Freddie grinned and gratefully ate the cake. Then, with a splat, frosting connected with his face. Of course she'd only be nice for so long. He wiped the frosting away and saw her smirking face, a piece of roughly cut cake in her hand. He acted quickly; scooping cake from beneath him, he flung it at the girl.

She spluttered as cake met face, and then everyone was grabbing cake to fling. Freddie threw some at several people until he felt a smack in the back of his head. He turned around to see it was Sam's hand that had smacked him, not cake.

"Hey!" he said when he saw her, but stopped when Sam cupped her hand on his cheek. She slid it upward, and Freddie felt himself shivering at her touch. When she moved back her hand was full with icing, which she hungrily licked off her fingers. Freddie snickered and did the same to her cheek. As he went to lick his own fingers Sam stole it from under his tongue. He was about to yell when she smothered it along his mouth.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. Sam smiled and stepped forward, placing her mouth upon Freddie's. He opened his eyes wide in shock as she stepped back. She licked her lips greedily.

"Taste good, Freddork," she said, shoving some more cake on his head. Then she ran away to attack unsuspecting partygoers. Freddie touched his lips carefully. He realized the icing was gone.

"Thanks…" he whispered, scooping up for icing with a devilish smile, "Your turn." And he ran after her.


	73. Handshake

**I've been on a Dramione (look it up if y'all don't know!) kick for awhile now which is why I haven't been focusing on Seddie. But I don't wanna forget Seddie because it's _great_, so I'm making myself write Seddie. If chapters may seem cruddy it's only because I'm trying to write Seddie so as not to forget it. Sorry!**

Sam had been in a daze for a few weeks. Carly was worried for her. She'd get this weird, glazed look in her eyes, like she was thinking deeply about something. She wouldn't even hear what you were saying to her. She even forgot about food. Now _that_ made Carly concerned.

One day Carly couldn't stand it anymore. She had to know why Sam was spacing out at random intervals. She walked up to the girl's locker on Wednesday. Not surprisingly, Sam was staring into space _again_. Carly tapped her on her shoulder, but nothing happened. So, though she had never done it before, Carly smacked her BFF in the back of the head. Sam swirled around angrily.

"What the chiz, Carls?!" Sam screamed, feeling her head, "What up with the violent streak?"

"Sam, you've been in la la land for days now!" Carly said, "You don't eat, you don't talk, I don't think you even sleep! It's so out of character for you. What's wrong?" Sam sighed and glanced sideways to check if anyone else was around.

"Okay, you see," Sam whispered, "I've been thinking…about a boy." At this Carly let out a happy shriek Twilight fangirls would envy. Sam hurriedly placed a hand over the girl's mouth and shushed her. Carly was too excited to be shushed, however.

"Who?!" Carly shouted, overjoyed her friend was crushing on someone, "Who is he?!" Sam shushed her again, and Carly thankfully quieted.

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone." Sam said. Carly nodded fervently but Sam still kept an uncertain air.

"Ankle-swear." Sam said, "You know, our special handshake? You have to do that." As she said this Carly knew Sam must be crazy about this boy to bring up the ankle-swear. It was the most sacred of handshakes in the history of handshaking. Once you were within its mighty power you couldn't reveal the secret to anyone. But Carly was ravenous on knowing, so she agreed.

Each girl raised their right hand and smacked it with each other's. Next they did a short knuckle-touch, followed by left hands colliding. They then smacked double-high fives, and touched elbows twice. Then they grabbed the other's hands and twirled around. Finally they bent over and grabbed the other girl's right ankle and shook it, saying "I swear!" Once in their original positions, Carly was immensely glad the handshake was over for she could receive Sam's secret crush. "Who is he?!" she whispered.

"Freddie Benson." Sam replied.


	74. Presents

Freddie strolled through the mall one day. Carly and Spencer were in Yakima so he had no one in particular to hang with. But sometimes he enjoyed spending time alone; it was more tranquil that way.

Walking by Macy's he noticed a girl standing by the jewelry section. What caught his eye was that it was Sam. _Why's she there? _he asked himself. In curiosity he crept closer to her. He didn't want to catch her eye because then he might not find why she was buying jewelry. Stepping behind a mannequin he was able to hear without being seen.

"What about that?" Sam asked the redheaded saleslady. She was pointing to a purple necklace with small beads attached; not even jewels. However there was a tiny clear one in the center, but that couldn't be worth much.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I'm afraid you don't have enough money," the saleslady said. Sam looked depressed, and the lady seemed upset that she was. I smirked. Maybe Sam would clobber this lady; she didn't have enough dough because she was broke I'll bet. She always had to ask Carly or I to lend her money. Really, why didn't she get a job or something?

"Oh," Sam said feebly, "Well, thanks." She turned away just as a girl our age, her curly blonde locks bobbing about her head, ran up. It must've been Melanie, Sam's twin. I had found out a little while after she visited so I wasn't shocked there were two.

"Find anything?" Melanie whispered. Sam shook her head and asked the same question. Melanie too shook her head. The two walked over by the mannequin, so I had to duck low. Sam sat on the pedestal-thing it was on and sighed angrily.

"I hate this!" she said, "We don't even have enough money to buy Mom a birthday present." Melanie sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Sam," she said, "I'm sure she'd rather us save the money for food. We're running low." Sam gave nasty laugh.

"When are we not?" she asked. Melanie sighed.

"It's all Dad's fault," Sam continued, "If he hadn't left us maybe we'd be able to eat every day instead of once or twice a week. Maybe you wouldn't have to pass a shoe-making job as boarding school."

"I know," Melanie said, "but that's how our life is, and we'll have to make do." The two then got up and left, Sam still looking bitter.

I slowly stood, my mind whirring. Did I hear what I thought I did? I knew Sam lived with only her mom but had never asked her about her dad. He left? Sam never said that, not even to Carly. And Melanie…she made shoes; she didn't go to boarding school. And they only ate once a week? _That's_ why Sam would always eat out of Carly's fridge and take stuff home. She wasn't a pig; she was starving. I hated myself for smirking earlier. Man, they couldn't even buy a present for their mom.

An idea came to me. I glanced at the purple necklace. Yes, I'd do it. I rushed up to the lady and bought it.

I was on my bike, ready to go to her house, when I saw the grocer's next door. I parked my bike on the bike rack and bought everything I could carry: eggs, milk, boxed desserts, lunch meat (especially ham). Then, for the heck of it, I bought a ribbon and tied it on the grocery bags.

After a long ride I walked up to Sam's front door. I peered in and saw a dismal Sam and Melanie with their mother. Quietly I set the bags and jewelry box down. Then I knocked on the door, and jumped into the bushes.

Sam was first to the door. She opened it and I'll never forget her expression when she caught sight of that food.

"Mom!" she screeched, "Mel! Look!" She picked the bags up and brought them in. Cries of astonishment and happiness filled the living room. I heard Sam yell "Ham!" and the sounds of chewing. I chuckled.

"Oh, Mom!" Melanie said, and I knew they found the necklace, "We wanted to get you this but didn't have enough money. How did someone…?" But she was drowned out by more yells of ecstasy.

"We've been blessed!" their mom said, "By an angel!" I saw Sam's figure appear at the doorway. The moonlight glinted off her angelic-like face. I never realized how pretty she was. Her eyes saw my blue bike and she grinned.

"Or a nub." she muttered. But her face didn't hold the malice in it when she usually said that. I couldn't help but feel happy. She went back in to eat and celebrate with her family.

Just call me St. Freddie the Nub.


	75. Lying

She was an expert in the field of lying. Anyone would believe her, even if the story was absurd, for she was terrific at lying. It's what got her out of deserved punishments, arguments, disagreements, and love.

She's watching as he fawns over her best friend. She covers up her deep feelings with insults about him, though she's lying. She has to lie, because she truly sees nothing wrong with him. His hair is always in perfect place, and his smile lights her up when she feels like punching something and his eyes—oh, those chocolate eyes that stare at her, but not in the way she wants. Either as a friend or as a hater; never in love, as the way he stares at her pal. And his personality—kind, sweet, tender, intelligent…Now what's wrong with that? Nothing, that's what. But she has to lie by saying he is a nub. He always gets mad, but nub means the heart of something. And that's what he is—her heart.

She spits out another remark about him. It's a lie, what she's saying. Lying comes so easily, it's like she's numb. You'd have thought he'd realize that all those things she says are lies.

Didn't he notice how she came to him when she was upset over Missy? Didn't he notice how she cheered him on in his fencing match? Didn't he noticed how she apologized to him after admitting his biggest secret? No, he didn't. If she did those nice and caring things and then insult him, wouldn't he get that it was a lie? If only he did.

Her friend rejects him again, and he looks so pitifully sad. She wants to hug him, tell him it'll be okay, that _she_ loves him, and always will. But she can't do that because she has to lie.


	76. Superhero

**Freddie's POV**

Stupid Mom, making me go trick-or-treating. She was trying to keep me as her little baby boy but come on! Dressing me up like a superhero and making me go and get candy is _not_ going to help us bond! The costume sucked, too: the bat-like boots looked like go-go boots, coming up to my knees. The gray tights went all the way to my neck and arms, and I had to wear black underwear on the outside with a neon yellow belt that weighed a ton around my waist. I even had a long cape and with a complimentary bat mask and chest emblem. Yep, I was Batman. There were even fake muscles bulging out. Ooo, here's the best part: we'd be trick-or-treating in the same neighborhood where every kid at Ridgeway would be, at Wendy's party. At least Batman wears a mask.

"Trick or treat," I said dismally as the lady at the door snickered. I was taller than her, and she seemed to be getting a kick out of a teen in a costume. She placed a Twix bar in my pumpkin-shaped bag, and I heard her husband mutter "Freak" before the door closed.

"What'd you get?!" my mom asked excitedly as if I were still three. "Ooo, Twix! Yummy, yummy!"

"_Please_ can we go home?" I pleaded for the umpteenth time, "These tights are started to ride up—"

"Not yet, not yet!" she said, "Just let me put these in the car." Yes, she was driving. She said it was because I could get a cold and end up in the hospital if we walked. Man, she could be weird.

I kicked a rock angrily. Why'd she have to treat me like a baby?! I was about to kick another rock when a scream pierced the night. I recognized that scream: Sam.

**Sam's POV**

Carly and I were having a fun time at Wendy's Halloween bash. Carly went as Wilma Flintstone from _The Flintstones_ and thought I should go as Betty. So, just to annoy her, I went as Batgirl. She didn't like it too much (because she thought we should match) but she got over it soon. The party was awesome—we stayed for two hours—but I started to get bored when they were running low on snacks. I told Carls I'd call my mom to take me home, and she looked a little sad, until she found a hot soccer player from Ridgeway as Fred Flintstone. I called my mom and waited for her out on the sidewalk.

Suddenly I heard someone hiss "Gimme your money, girlie!" I twisted around to see a thug staring at me with wide-set eyes and a mean scowl. He looked bulky and mean, but not armed.

"I don't have any." I muttered.

"Stop lyin' and gimme your money!" he shouted. I started to get slightly scared.

"I don't have any!" I repeated, "Creep."

"Gimme it or I'll pull my gun!" he yelled. Yeah, I bet he didn't have one. But he could still hurt me…

I started to walk away but he grabbed me and wrapped an arm around my neck. I could hardly breathe and no matter how much I struggled his grip was too tight. I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Shut up!" the man shouted, twisting me around.

"Let her go, thug!" I heard a voice say. The man loosened his grip so that I fell onto the ground. I looked to where the voice had been and there was a boy who appeared my age…in a Batman costume?

"Back off!" the man shouted. "Batman" swung his pumpkin basket and got the dude right in the head. He staggered and fell over in the grass. Batman rushed to me and picked me up in one fluid movement. He ran away from the thug, who was unconscious in Wendy's yard. He yanked his phone out after we were a few yards away and called the police.

"Who're you?" I asked after he hung up. He stared at me, and I realized his adrenaline seemed to be running low for his hold on me was slipping. He smirked.

"Batman, duh." he said. I rolled my eyes. Yup, it was a nub under there.

Police sirens started to sound and everyone from Wendy's house rushed out. Batman set me down on the sidewalk and began to run off.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Why'd you save me?" He turned and his smirk was still there.

"Had to save my Batgirl." he said, pointing at my outfit. Then he spun on his heel and ran away again.

I wish I knew who that Batman was…


	77. Party

**May be lame but I couldn't resist the idea.**

A crowd of rowdy three-year-olds rushed through the crowded apartment, yelling like banshees while throwing party favors at one another. Sam laughed hard at her daughter and friends, but Freddie looked slightly sulky, for he knew he'd end up cleaning the apartment after the party was over.

Little Sophia kept looking at her luscious birthday cake. She was licking her lips and a mischievous glint was in her eye. Sam noticed, and grabbed the girl right before she attempted to dive in.

"Whoa, there, Soph!" she chuckled, "Just a sec, okay?" Sophia nodded crossly, and Sam sat her down on the couch.

"Remind you of anyone, hon?" Freddie asked while wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. Sam hit his arm playfully, but he still winced.

"Better shut it, Benson," she whispered, "or you get no cake." Freddie laughed and swept in for a kiss. Sam returned the gesture happily. After a long few seconds there was a chorus of "ooo"s and "eww"s. The couple laughed as they pulled away to reveal giggling girls and disgusted boys.

"Cake time!" Sophia cried, running at it. She obviously could not contain herself any longer; at her outburst, the group of kids whooped and followed her to the table where the chocolate cake was resting.

Sam and Freddie walked over and joined in a fast-paced song of "Happy Birthday" (for the little ones were growing anxious) and soon a dozen young faces were stuffed with cake, and one big one. Freddie laughed as Sam placed a chunk of cake in her mouth, pushing a pair of twins out of the way to get said chunk.

"Carly and Gibby won't like you cutting in front of Tad and Tyler," Freddie mock-scolded, and Sam rolled her eyes, chewing.

"I don't think they'll mind." Sam said, pointing at the twin boys whose faces were literally mashed against the cake. Freddie groaned, wishing he wouldn't have to mop up afterwards.

After the cake was over, the three-year-olds resumed yelling and running and chasing. The parents couldn't help but laugh at the kiddos. Freddie looked over at his beautiful wife's face; an idea sprang to mind.

"Why don't we join the fun?" he whispered. Sam smiled, and screeched as Freddie chased her. He watched hungrily at Sam's curls bouncing, teasing him, prompting him to catch her.

Sam felt his fingertips graze her lightly, and she knew she might lose this race. So a devilish idea crept to mind, and she didn't hesitate to shout "Get Daddy!" A dozen children suddenly flung themselves at Mr. Benson, who helplessly fell over. They giggled as they held him down, and he gazed up at Sam, irritated. She merely smirked.

"Some party," he moaned, and Sam laughed while kneeling in front of him.

"Only fifteen more to go," Sam teased. Freddie rolled his eyes, and she took that chance to kiss him.


	78. Twitching

"What's the matter with your eye, Fredwich?" Sam asked, indicating her boyfriend's sudden twitch. His eye, twitching madly, spooked her a little. Freddie laughed grimly.

"Uh, you." he replied. Sam sneered at him.

"Excuse me, what did _I_ do?" she asked. Freddie chuckled.

"Ever hear of a nervous twitch?" he asked, "People get it when they're irritated." Sam's constant pranks caused Freddie much aggravation—take the time she cut of the sleeves and legs off his clothes while he was in gym. And when she yanked that fork out of his arm after Ginger Fox threw it at him, despite him telling her not to. Not to mention her declaring he never kissed anyone, forcing him to wear an afro disguise. The list went on and on. It was really no surprise he developed the twitch.

"Well, _thank_ you." Sam said smugly, glaring at him. She attempted to leave, but his hold around her shoulders was strong, causing her to stay beside him.

"Ah, don't be like that, baby," he laughed, "I'd rather have this nervous twitch with you, than not have it without you."

"Now ain't you mushy." Sam teased. Freddie laughed again, and pulled her closer.


	79. Frogs

**Haven't added another one of these in awhile. Well, lucky for y'all, I'm on a Seddie kick. So, expect Seddie oneshots and stories. At least for now while I'm on a Seddie Sugar High. ****Because they're _very_ easy to get on ;)**

Freddie squashed threw the muck and water of the swamp. Mosquitoes buzzed around, looking for a tender spot on his skin, and he swatted them away fruitlessly. As they drank passionately from his body, the water soaked the bottom of his overalls and entered his boots, despite their height. He could feel slippery, slimy things crawling around beneath him in the tainted pond. The gloomy weeping willows hunched over him, blocking every last dot of sunlight from his vision.

_This sucks, _he thought grumpily, _How'd I get Sam to trick me into this?_ He very well knew how: she used Carly. Freddie would do anything if Carly asked him—even if it was wading through a murky marsh in search of frogs. He couldn't help but shudder and surrender whenever Carly's eyes turned from hers to a pathetic puppy's and her lower lip stuck out.

Carly, of course, was none too happy to be on a frog expedition either. Sam was her very best friend (and an incredibly good arguer), being enough for Carly to give in. When she did, Sam twisted her around to grab Freddie.

Freddie's foot hit a hole in the water and he slipped. Muddy water invaded his mouth and he spluttered and coughed; his shirt, which he was trying hard to keep dry, was sopping wet now. His hair now hung over his squinty chestnut-colored eyes, coating them so his vision was unclear. He blamed Sam in an instant, though it was not directly her fault.

Sloshing footsteps came up to him and he saw Carly through his wet bangs extending a hand. He reached up and took it; she pulled him with a grunt to his feet.

"Sam sucks for this." Freddie growled, watching as the Puckett ran towards them, splashing large amounts of water as she did.

"Aw! Did ickle Fweddie get a boo-boo?" she mocked in her baby-voice. Freddie shot her a glare as he swept his damp hair away.

"_No_, thank you very much." he said.

"Then pick up the pace!" Sam said in her regular voice, "We haven't got all day." Actually they did—it was the weekend with no homework. The perfect time to go out and have fun; or, in this case, go out and be miserable.

They resumed their walking and hunting. Freddie undid the wedgie the fall gave him, making sure the girls' backs were turned as he did so. He could hear distant croaking but alas no frogs came into sight. _No, that'd be too easy_, he thought cynically once getting his underwear to stop riding up. He wasn't sure on why Sam would want to go into the wetlands of Seattle in search of frogs. Definitely not for school—Sam wasn't too keen on schoolwork. But a hobby? Freddie heard that some people would try to capture frogs, but _why _he never knew. It wasn't possible for Sam to catch frogs as a _hobby_. Maybe for _dinner_. Freddie chuckled at that one.

"Why are we looking for frogs anyway?" he shouted to Sam, who was at the head.

"There's a frog-hopping contest!" she shouted back, "Winner gets free food every time they visit B.F. Wang's for a year! Now keep lookin'!" _Ribs,_ Freddie thought, _Of _course_ this is for ribs._ He sighed and looked around for any sign of the slick amphibians. Not one was seen, though many could be heard. This aggravated Freddie for he wanted badly to be home, _dry_, surfing the Web.

He didn't get how he'd been seduced into this frog exploration when he knew very well Carly didn't want to go either. Why would he give into her if he knew she wasn't even the one who wanted him to go? A small voice in his head said: _Because Sam's your friend, too. You want to help her._

_Uh-huh, right._ Freddie rolled his eyes at nothing.

_C'mon, she _is_,_ said the voice again. Freddie sighed.

_Yeah, yeah,_ he replied to himself, _Sure. Just wish she'd show some gratitude._

"I think there's some here!" yelled Sam suddenly, interrupting Freddie's inner conversation. He and Carly picked up their pace to reach the curly-haired girl. Sam stood still by the biggest of the willows, peering down. Her two buddies came up next to her and looked down also. All Freddie saw at first was more muck but as he squinted he saw things moving—green, round, plump things. He grinned in relief; now he'd get to go home.

He peered closer to the frogs. They appeared to have oily skin; their backs were speckled with black dots and their ping-pong ball-sized eyes stared blankly ahead. Their throats contracted and expanded, and they emitted croaky bellows. Freddie felt like reaching in to snatch one up so they'd leave the insect-infested swamp.

"'K, quiet, now," Sam whispered, leaning. But she said this a split-second after Freddie's ready arm lashed out to grab one. He stirred the water slightly and the frogs hopped away. Sam glared at him, about to yell, when he extended his arm even further. The frogs just jumped to the next lily pad.

"Careful, Freddie!" Carly said, but Freddie, determined, continued to push the limits on his arm's length. His fingers longed to touch the frogs but they scooted off. _Just let me get one!_ he screamed within his mind. He gritted his pearly white teeth and moved his body nearer to the creatures.

And he fell.

Whilst pushing off, his foot couldn't support his weight and moved with the rest of him into the smaller pond below. For the second time that day he got a mouthful of marshy water in his mouth but this time his entire head went under. He shut his mouth, filling his cheeks with as much air as he could muster. His torso and legs crumpled over his head, making him look rather deformed.

"Nice going, Fredderly," Sam's voice said from above, "You scared the frogs and Mama's ribs away." A petite hand reached under and hoisted Freddie out of the water. It brought him back up the tiny cliff and set him down. He turned to thank Carly when he saw it was Sam's hand that had taken him out of the water.

"Well, you're welcome!" Freddie exclaimed with fake exuberance, sputtering as he did so, "Glad I could help!" Sam rolled her eyes at the sarcasm Freddie gave, and sloshed away, muttering "You didn't have to come, you know." It wasn't meant for him to hear but hear he did. Freddie's heart dropped a little at the melancholy tone her voice held. His anger with her, however, took over.

"Then why'd you get Carly to make me?" he said, stumbling as he attempted to stand. Sam whipped around, her corkscrew curls dancing along her face as she did.

"Because, nub, I—" she began, but stopped.

"You _what_?" Freddie said. Sam didn't respond; she obviously hadn't meant to say what she was going to. He showed no mercy, though—he lashed at her with force as he tried to pry the answer from her lips.

"Never mind, nub." she mumbled, turning, "Come on, let's try looking again." Freddie watched her walk through the bog. He felt downtrodden by the quietness with which she answered. Sam was barely ever quiet; she was the most energized of the three, more or less.

Freddie started moving forward too. He complained mentally about her and the slough they were traveling through. Really, why _would_ she want him along? If he was only a "nub"?

"Thought you were her friend." whispered Carly from nearby. He shifted his gaze onto the brunette beside him: she was fiddling with her ponytail, looking dejected.

"Huh?" he asked. Carly sighed and let her ponytail flop onto her back, wet like his own mop of brown hair.

"Sam wanted you to come because she thought you were her friend." she explained, "She thought having both of us with her would be nicer. But, 'course, she'd never admit to anyone but me." She gave a little, depressed smile, one Freddie may have melted under if he wasn't riddling his brain with Sam. _Since when are we friends?_ he thought. He and Sam had never truly been great companions—she bullied him, he took it. That was how it was all the time. But it did seem like Sam cut back on the torturing and Freddie wasn't very infuriated (more like amused) by her. In fact, he liked when a nickname escaped her lips or when she sometimes flicked his head or punched his shoulder. They had grown to be more so frienemies than enemies, and perhaps more so friends than frienemies.

But he'd never admit that either.

"Wow," Freddie said, "I feel like a jerk right about now." Carly gave a small giggle.

"Well, Sam's kind of changed," she said, "She thinks you're nicer than she did a year ago. Smarter too. Better to hang around."

"Really?" Freddie asked. Carly nodded.

"But do _not_ tell her I said that," Carly said, "I'm not ready to die." Freddie gave a belly-laugh at that. He looked back to where he'd last saw Sam; there she was still, trudging with her tall black boots in the algae.

A squawk suddenly came from Freddie's foot. He hopped backwards, stumbling, but determined not to fall below again. He saw nothing on the water surface so what he stepped on must've been below. Out of curiosity, he stuck his hand in the sludge and shifted it around. The back of his hand grazed something slick. He spun it round and closed the object in his palm. He yanked his arm out of the muck quickly.

He had nabbed a frog.

"Freddie, you caught one!" Carly exclaimed. The little frog twisted and croaked in his hand, struggling to get out. He grinned and beamed at it. _I got one._ he thought, _Yowee, I actually got one!_ He couldn't wait to run to Sam and show her he had gotten one, just for her. But then another idea came to mind—he liked it better.

He moved towards Sam as silently as he could. He must have been successful for she never once turned round. He crept up behind her, the frog in his hand, her own dangling ahead. He moved closer and closer to her, sucking a breath in so she wouldn't hear him. Then he tossed the frog into her waiting hand.

Sam almost dropped it until she spotted it was the very thing she wanted. Quickly, she closed her fingers around the body. The frog croaked in protest, aggravated that its chance at freedom had been snatched. The blonde looked into her hand with joy. Freddie backed up in haste as she turned.

"Hey!" she yelled, holding up her prize, "I got one!" Freddie clapped his hands and smiled at her.

"Go Sam!" he said with real enthusiasm, "Yeah!" Sam lowered her hand and smirked at Freddie.

"Ha, bet you're jealous, Fredwina." she gloated. Freddie gave her a smile bigger than the one he gave her for "finding" her frog.

"Nah, you earned it, Sam." he said, "You're really great." Sam looked to Freddie with a wondering facial expression, as though contemplating why he was so nice now or an insult to his kindness. But neither came.

Instead, Sam's smirk was replaced with a smile.

**I may make a small sequel to this oneshot in the next few, or not. It all depends.**


	80. Dating

**I hope this is good. It might not be ):**

**Carly's POV**

There's officially something fishy going on here.

I'm talking about my friends, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. Usually they hate to be breathing the same air as one another. Sam can't go a day without _at least_ flicking him in the head. But lately, they rarely fight. No bickering, no nicknames, not even a glare in the other's general direction! In fact, Sam now laughs at Freddie's jokes and he offers her bacon from his breakfast—in fact, he even delivers a Ziploc bag of the stuff to her whenever he comes over! It is just not hackin' normal!

I was determined to find out why they were suddenly BFFLs. After studying with them (mainly Freddie because Sam isn't a school-liker), the two waved me goodbye and left—_together_. I immediately decided to follow them.

I checked my peephole first: neither of them were in sight. I quietly left my apartment and ran down the hall, hoping to see a flash of blonde curls or a nerdy polo shirt. I couldn't find anything that would mean them, something that discouraged me very much.

Suddenly, an idea of a place entered my brain and I knew where to look: the fire escape.

I ran as fast as my thin legs could carry me to the destination. Mrs. Benson was—thankfully—nowhere in sight, so I dashed to Freddie's room and climbed up to the window. Just like I thought, the two were outside. And you won't _believe_ what they were doing.

Freddie was contently sitting in his lawn chair and Sam sat on his lap, her head nuzzling his neck. I waited a few seconds for her to barf but she _didn't_. It wasn't natural. I scrutinized them, in case Freddie was dead, but he was alive, his arm round Sam. _OMG, _I thought, _This isn't happening._

Sam shifted, her head leaving its place on Freddie's neck, and he tilted his head to look up at her. She sighed before she spoke.

"We'll probably have to tell Carly." she said. I tensed once my name was uttered. _Tell me what? _I thought agitatedly. Freddie nodded, looking melancholy. I tried to get close enough to hear without being sighted. I had to know the reason Sam was in Freddie's lap, not puking.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I hate keeping it from her too. But…" He chuckled. "Who would've expected it?" Sam chuckled too, her arm wrapping tighter around his neck.

"Crazies, I suppose." she said.

"Well, _we're_ crazy." he replied. She shrugged, grinning, and then leaned forward, as did he. I felt my breathing quicken as their lips pressed against each other's. In fact, I even let out a bloodcurdling scream. It was a shocked shriek, but at the same time a joyous one; my best friends were together! My best friends—who hated each other's guts—were boyfriend/girlfriend now! Of course, the excitement I contained probably didn't need a scream to confirm it.

Sam fell off Freddie's lap as he jumped in surprise. She glared at him a second before hopping up on her feet. They looked at one another, fearful that someone discovered their secret. They ran towards the window, and I took that as my cue to get away. I ran out of Freddie's room, through his apartment, and outside, footsteps and whispers behind me. I headed into my own apartment quickly, shutting the door and locking it. I did a cannonball onto the couch and hastily snatched a magazine to read. Shortly after the door flung open to reveal…well, you can guess.

"Oh, hey!" I greeted nonchalantly, "Did you forget something?" They glanced at each other, and Freddie nodded a bit. They must've discussed this happening before.

"Nah, we just got bored and came here again." Sam responded, rushing to sprawl on the sofa. I edged nearer to the end so she'd have room. Freddie entered awkwardly; he was never a good liar.

"So you came here together?" I asked, trying to casually pry. Freddie turned pale but Sam cut in quickly.

"No, the dork just came out of his apartment at the same time." Sam said, smirking. It was actually very convincing but Freddie, as I've stated, wasn't a great liar. He didn't reprimand Sam for insulting him, leading me to believe something was up, though I already knew _what_ was up.

"Uh-huh." I said, "Right." I put emphasis on the word, making Freddie grow nervous; I could tell because I heard him whimper a bit. I caught Sam glaring at him.

"What, you think I'd hang with Fredweird?" she said to me, "I'd rather chew broken glass."

"Apparently you don't like the taste of glass very much!" I suddenly exploded. I hated the secrecy, and I couldn't take them not knowing I knew. But the whole tantrum I threw wasn't smart. They stared at me, shocked and afraid.

"Wh-What?" Freddie squeaked.

"I mean, you probably like the taste of Freddie a whole lot stinkin' more!" I yelled, "At least, when you're kissing him!" Their faces paled—Sam's too—and they became rooted to the spot. None of us spoke or even breathed for a long time. Soon, Sam whispered "How'd you find out?"

"You two have been so nice to each other lately and have left my apartment at the same time." I explained, "I finally couldn't take the abnormality anymore, so I followed you this time, and…well, I kind of found out why you're different." Freddie chuckled a little and I smiled. Sam smirked as well, and shrugged.

"Are you mad?" Freddie asked.

"Nah." I said, "I'm happy for you guys. But, please, no more secrets?" I stuck my hand out to shake. They laughed and Sam shook my hand.

"Deal." she said. Freddie nodded, saying "Goes for me too." I grinned at the two of them. They were a totally cute couple—and obvious at that. Sam always mocked Freddie and he always took it, sometimes sticking up for himself but usually taking it. I think he rolled his eyes and scoffed just to make her happy, make her think he was irritated. I noticed it when his crush on me started to wean and he became interested more in other things than chasing me; like, apparently, chasing—and catching, might I add—Sam.

"I'm glad you two finally got together." I said, "How long have you been going out?" They shifted uneasily, looking ashamed. "Well?"

"A year." Sam answered.


	81. Speechless

Through the harsh winter cold they stumbled like clumsy children without a clue. The breeze was blustery as it blew their hair around their faces. Snow mingled with the frigid air slapped at their cheeks, turning them a rosy red. Many would feel most uncomfortable in such weather—no matter who they were with—but these two sweethearts were just fine. However, you could hardly call them "sweethearts".

She wished they could be called that but she'd never admit it. They were supposed to be in hate, not love. Thankfully the bitterness of their rivalry had blossomed into a rough friendship. She never really hated him; she actually harbored strong feelings for the lad but that was a secret best kept quiet. At first she decided not to say it aloud because he was in unrequited love with her best friend. It was painful to watch him be shot down by her and not be able to comfort him. But now he had moved away from his crush on the girl's friend (something she secretly celebrated) and was at the moment single as emotionally as he was physically. Now it was because of the mere terror of expressing her romantic feelings, as any young woman in love would feel.

Her eyes looked onto his face: it was pink and wet with the snow, but his boyish-cute smile was on his lips. Though she was the strongest, the toughest, and the most tomboy-ish of any girl her age, that smile melted her. She felt as soft as jelly with him so close, a feeling hard for her to obtain. Usually she bottled up such emotions for it would crack her abrasive mask and she preferred to have people think her different than other females, like her friend.

The streetlamps began to flicker off in the wintry night. The two hurried to the sole lit streetlamp on the corner of the road. Snow covered the street like a sea of whiteness, and more flakes continued to fall. The two adolescents stood at the very edge of the corner and huddled close together in the iciness of the night. To preserve heat, he slipped his gloved hand into hers, causing a ripple of nausea and excitement through her body.

"C-Cold t-today, huh?" he stuttered, his teeth chattering. She delivered a laugh, the air turning a misty white with her breath, and nodded. His smile grew bigger with her laugh and his fingers clutched tighter to her own. He moved his body so that he was facing her head on. She too turned to face him, slightly unsure of why they were facing each other face-to-face.

His hand let go of hers and lifted upwards with his other to cup her face. His thumbs, with a gentle touch, brushed the snowflakes off her cheeks and his eyes stayed one with hers. She refused to blink throughout this whole process. She dared not speak. Not that she could—she was speechless.

"You look…very pretty like that," he whispered, "with the snow on your face." Her heart stopped beating. With her unblinking eyes and quiet tongue, the added no heartbeat could've made her dead. He'd never stared at her like that—so fondly—or spoken to hear a compliment. She was happy with the sudden change though; happy, yet horrified.

"Sam, would you…want to…" he whispered, his brown eyes leaving contact with her blue, "Go out with me sometime?" Even in the frosty air sweat began to trickle down from her blonde curls. The boy she had loved with every fiber of her being now wanted to give love a chance. It was a silent dream of hers and now it could be fulfilled. She swallowed and attempted to speak:

"Some kind of a joke, Fredwart?" she asked, half-kidding, half-worried. His brow scrunched and his nervous smile faltered into a frown. Her own smile fell at this sight, and she became anxious at his sudden distress. His hands fell from her cheeks and the chilly air again began to nip at her, the protection from him now gone.

"Joke?" he said, his right eye twitching like it always did when he became angered; an expression she memorized whenever she had insulted him. "Why the heck would I joke about this?" She felt like a bullet had narrowly missed her. His brown eyes smoldered with antipathy and disbelief and his lip curled into something resembling a sneer. She opened her mouth to say something but again she was speechless.

He shook his head. "Why would I even try? It's obvious you're just the same merciless girl you were back at fifteen." Another bullet whizzed past her chest, almost striking the center of her heart. She cussed herself out for questioning his feelings instead of accepting the offer. She loved him but now his love was falling apart at the seams.

"I'm not merciless!" she shouted, her throat raspy now, "Just because I pranked you doesn't mean I have no heart! And if you want to go out with me so much, why are you insulting me?" His eyes widened like a madman's and he scoffed. He shook his head again and pressed his thumb and forefinger onto the bridge of his nose. He gave a sigh, strangled yet furious.

"I insult—Sam, you called me Fredwart." he said, his eyes still on the snowy sidewalk, "Why can't you just say yes or no? If you hate me so much, why can't you just dang say no instead of causing this drama?"

"Oh, shut it!" she yelled, a wetness clouding her vision, "Why don't you just leave me alone if we _hate_ each other so much?" His nostrils flared as his vision began to blur. She could see the hurt and regret in his face but also the hatred and the rage. And usually the emotion that supplies the most adrenaline in a moment like that is the one men act upon. So he did.

"Fine, Puckett," he spat, marching away, "I will." With that he stomped off into the road angrily. She watched him as his footsteps made dents in the perfect whiteness of the street; he held so much anger you could practically see the steam billowing from his ears. As he huffily moved farther away from her, she felt compelled to shout after him, beg him to return to her. But once more she couldn't bring herself to speak—once more she was speechless.

So on go the years with her mouth shut from words of love. She begins to hate him less and love him more; the fact he's left her makes that love turn into heartbreak. At first she thought they'd just go their separate ways for awhile, but then he'd return and they'd be friends again, like after every fight they ever had. But he never came back. Not to her, or to anyone.

After the first year her certainty dissolved and she pestered everyone she knew: she called up her friends and relatives, his friends and relatives, her enemies, asking if they had saw any sign of him. Every day the answer was always directed back to one word: no. It didn't matter how they said it, but that was always the word.

After the second year she drove around in her car, scanning the town for him. She checked everywhere: the Groovy Smoothie, the mall, the bookshop, the coffee shop. Perhaps he'd be in one of those places, wallowing in his own regret and heartbreak like she did so often. There were thousands of men everywhere, but no eighteen-year-old that resembled the boy she loved.

After the third year she visited his old apartment. His mother was just as harried as she was at the sudden disappearance but, considering he was nineteen, didn't call the police. She said it was his right to go out on his own, a reaction the girl didn't expect from his usually controlling mom. The woman would let the young girl enter her home every day. It'd be the same ritual: she'd ask if he was there, his mother would say no, the two would enter, and the girl would just sit in a depressed manner on the couch. She took in every aspect of the apartment, remembering when he sat on that chair across the room, when he made bacon on that stove, when he fought over the remote with her on that floor. All these memories came flooding back and she began to sob when she realized no new ones would be made.

After the fourth year she cut all contact with living beings. Her phone rang into the silence of her home, never to be answered. Her Inbox on the computer was crowded with bothered e-mails from people, wondering where she was. Even her mailbox outside had letters filled to the top, the messages within no longer new. She rarely put on the television or surfed the Web for she did not want to see people ever again. There was only one person she wanted to see and he was gone.

During that fifth year she was laying on her sofa while watching the blank screen of the television. In reality she was daydreaming of happier times when she was a teenager, when he was there with her. When she and him and her friend hung together every day. When the two shared a kiss on his fire escape. Every time she thought of them together she would start to cry.

Over the years her tough girl mask had crumbled to reveal the delicate little girl she truly was. Before she would never show emotion and merely do whatever without a care. Now she stopped acting like such a "merciless" fifteen-year-old and more like a pathetic twenty-one-year-old, which is precisely what she was.

Three knocks sounded at the door. She shot up quickly from her position on the couch and gazed with her bloodshot eyes at it. Her friends had stopped pounding on her doors to get in awhile ago, knowing she wouldn't answer. It was a wonder why they suddenly decided to come by again. Three more knocks came. She rose from the couch with a wobbly stride, caused by the stiffness of lying around all day, week, and year. She hobbled to the door and pressed her ear against it in case she would hear a conversation on the other side; she heard nothing.

Another three knocks.

"Carly, stop!" she shouted, "I'm not leaving!" Her old pal's voice didn't come. Was it possible it wasn't Carly at all? Wasn't anyone? That she was hallucinating from being alone for so long? Her theory was diminished as another knock came.

"Who're you?" she yelled, "Whoever you are, leave! Wendy, Gibby, Spencer, Carly…" She rattled off the names of all who could be there, pounding to get in. No response for any name; just three more knocks.

"Okay, fine!" she said, unlocking it, "You want in so dang badly just so I can yell some mo—" Her voice caught in her throat as she opened the door. A man her age stood behind it. Stubble dotted his chin and his hair was hanging over his face like it hadn't been combed in a week. His shoulders were slumped tiredly; one hand was in his pocket and the other raised to knock again.

It was _him_.

"Sam?" he whispered, taking in her appearance. It must've come as a surprise to him with the way she looked: her body had filled out so she had curves. Her old blonde ringlets had become wiry and out-of-place with dirtied brown color mixed with the yellow. Her eyes were ringed with bags that were the result of sleepless nights. She was just as shocked to see such change in him.

"Freddie?" she whispered in return, stretching out a hand. She stroked his face as though it would provide an answer. He put his own hand on hers and gave it a loving squeeze.

"It's me." he chuckled, "Same Freddie." Her mouth hung open limply, speechless as it was so many times with him. It was him. After five years of waiting, hoping, wishing, he was there before her. It was like a dream to see him in the flesh. Too perfect to be true.

"I'm so sorry." he replied, "I'm so stupid. I left you because I hated myself…for being in love with you. I couldn't bear to stay with you. I needed to escape Seattle, escape this feeling but…but it didn't go away. You'll never forgive me, I know, but please accept this apology. Sam, I love you even though you hate me. I don't expect you to love me, or even like me, anymore and I deserve—"

"Freddie, shut the heck up!" she shouted, "I love you." She broke the speechless mold she had gotten into and gave him a kiss to show all was okay. He held her tight and she wrapped her arms around him with joy. After so many speechless years they were finally with each other.

Finally, finally...it was love.

**I like this one. :) It was so hard for me to come up with a good chapter for this word but I think this is good. Yes? No?**


	82. Frilly

**More of a drabble than a oneshot but I still find it rather nice, no?**

Whenever he flipped through Carly's wedding gown magazines, the white satin dresses always had a frill to them.

Of every variety of dress not one went without some frilly trim. Carly's had to be the frilliest of them all once she wedded Gibby: her sleeves had ruffled ends and the train had delicate patterns with frilled edges. Even her veil curled a tad. Gibby thought the feminine frilliness of it added to her beauty but he couldn't bring himself to agree. Perchance it was because he didn't believe in girls acting so…girly. That may've been influenced by a certain woman who also got married not too long ago.

She had no frilly things attached to her dress. It was a straight dress that went down to her ankles with no extravagant additions or train. Her veil had no pattern either; it was a simple veil. She didn't even wear heels—bright red high-tops were underneath her un-frilly garb. Earlier that morning she stated it was because she refused to wear heels for they would "slow her down" when she rushed to the buffet table.

He pictured his bride in a more stunning, frillier outfit on their wedding day. But he never pictured _her_ as his bride. When you're in a world as unpredictable as his, you learn not to question the Fates' decisions and just go with it. So he went with his bride's terribly unfeminine gown and her mismatched shoes and just her everything of the wild and weird.

Freddie Benson loved Sam Puckett, no frills and all.


	83. Childish

The blast of a gun resounded in the Seattle family room. A scream came from the young man sitting on the couch, and he pressed his knuckles hard against his forehead, grimacing at the pain of it all. The girl beside him laughed manically, clapping her hands and jumping up like she'd won the lottery. The television screen before them blinked red in the dark room: _Game Over. Winner: SHE-DEMON_.

"Oh, yeah, party time!" she cried, doing a victory dance in front of her cantankerous friend. He scowled at her from behind his arm, which was still pressing on his head in shame. She laughed at his discomfort and stuck her tongue out to rub salt into the wound.

"Rub it in, why don't you?" he asked, chucking the game controller at the floor in childish anger. It only fed the increasing ego of the young woman at the moment, who beamed at his cross immaturity. His attempt at disconcerting her failed, the boy restarted the game console and demanded a rematch. The girl scoffed.

"And ruin my victory?" she said, "Uh-huh, right. You're just a sore loser." At this he stood, glaring at her with such rage that he may've been able to frighten her if she was anyone else. Alas she was very unafraid and stood her ground.

"I refuse to take that." he snarled, "Apologize." Again she curled her lip in distaste and, placing her hands on her hips, glared at him with the same passion he was glaring at her with.

"_I_ refuse to apologize when _you're_ the wimp." she spat, "Besides, you're supposed to be better about this stuff. You're the man. Aren't you?" Her mocking smirk infuriated him evermore so and, red-faced, he rolled up the sleeves of his sweater to bare his muscled arms and positioned himself in a fighting stance.

"We'll see who's stronger," he said, "Come on, fight me. Yeah, fight me. Whoever pins the other on the floor first wins." The girl rose an eyebrow but didn't back down from the challenge however childish it was. Her strength was superior to his so he acted like this a lot, constantly pouting for being her lesser in such things. He made a movement for her shoulders but she sprung first, latching herself onto his chest and pushing him down. He groaned at the force with which her slim body hit him with. He tried pushing her off, albeit being surprise-attacked affected his ability but nonetheless she was able to climb atop him, grab his wrists, and then push them down above his head, crowning her the winner.

A sulky expression flooded his features. He looked anywhere but at her, though that was hard considering she was on him. In the end he lifted his brown eyes to her blue, looking apologetic. That look was so many times in his pupils after behaving like a childish jerk trying to upstage her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I know I always do that but…I can't help it. You're so wonderful; I can't compete with you at all." He said this so many times too despite the fact that that word always changed (wonderful, amazing, cool, awesome, marvelous, etc.).

"It's okay." she said, "You're a total nub, though." He chortled at how much this was like her.

"I know." He responded.

"I love you."

"I know." She smirked at his hushed proclamation and kissed her childish boyfriend.


	84. Birthday

**It appears the challenge to this story has been deleted, so I cannot recall the words I need to write further. Unfortunately, that means this story might come to a close. I don't want to end it because I want to reach one hundred chapters, but I guess I can't. Thank you all though for reading and for being so generous with reviews! I love you all, and hope you enjoy my other _iCarly_ (and _Harry Potter_, _Glee_, and _Victorious _- whatever y'all like) stories. Thank you. :-) Oh! This may not be the best I've done; I wrote this when I started, but never uploaded, but I guess I have to now. So forgive me if my past self wrote suckishly. **

"…and you're the only person I know who can eat an entire ham in less than fifteen minutes!" Carly said, saluting her best friend, "To Sam!"

"To Sam!" everyone chorused.

Sam was certainly enjoying herself. She was happy, not only because it was her birthday, but because Carly had invited Pete. Sam had had a huge crush on Pete for awhile and couldn't wait to hear his speech for her.

She wasn't staring at Pete the whole time though. Freddie caught her eye quite a few times. He was all smiles; as if it was Christmas Eve and he knew ahead of time what his presents would be. Carly seemed to be in on what he was so happy about. When Sam was talking to Pete Freddie's happy face would fall for a few moments. But when she left Pete he was all cheerful again.

"Freddie, you're up." Carly said. She mouthed something to him that looked to Sam like "Good luck". He marched next to Sam and cleared his throat uneasily.

"I've got a few words to say about Sam." he said, smiling broadly.

"Better watch it, Freddifer." she warned. Actually, she was very anxious to hear what Freddie had to say; perhaps the reason he was grinning so much would show up.

"I just want to say: Sam, even though you constantly cause me both physical _and _emotional pain-" Everyone laughed, especially Sam. Freddie turned slightly pink.

"Heh heh, not joking!" he said, then turned back to Sam, "I think of you and me as really close friends."

"Apparently I haven't caused him enough emotional pain." Sam joked. Everyone laughed again. Freddie glanced down at his feet, his face completely red now. Carly was biting her lip apprehensively.

"You're funny, smart, cool, and creative." he continued as the laughter died down, "I've always admired you for that. I know it may seem like I don't like you because of the pranks you pull but that's just who you are and…I love you for that." Everyone "Awwwed!" but Sam felt a little surprised at the comment. Freddie had never used the word love to describe anything having to do with Sam. Yes, he did admit he thought of her as a good friend and he liked her, but nothing like love came up. _What does he mean by 'love'? _she thought, _Could he mean…?_

No, he wasn't in love with Sam. He loved Carly. In fact, this was the kind of stuff he'd tell Carly at her birthday party. But this wasn't Carly's birthday; it was hers. _Oh, why am I getting all flustered over this? _she mentally asked herself, _Freddie's only a friend. He was that way before, he's that way now, and that's how he'll always be. _She felt slightly upset by this realization. After they had kissed Sam had viewed him as more of a friend than a frienemy. He was a good friend but she had never once considered thinking of him as something more than that. Until now…

"I've always loved you for that," Freddie said, sending Sam back to reality, "and I always want to." He handed his drink to Carly, who had suddenly appeared next to him. Freddie rested his hand on his knee and knelt. Sam felt her stomach do an anxious back-flip.

"Sam…" he said, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a square box, like the kind that held jewelry. He flipped the lid open to reveal a huge diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Sam cupped her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. Freddie _had _meant something by love! She looked to his face, to the ring, to Carly, then to the rest of the party guests. They all looked happily surprised. She caught sight of Pete's face. She had had a huge crush on him, and was hoping he'd ask her out that night. Instead it was Freddie; and instead of a date, it was marriage. Looking at Pete now, after Freddie had said this, she no longer saw a cute guy who she was crushing on. She only saw a guy.

Turning back on Freddie, she quietly choked out, "Yes…yes, Freddie, 100% yes!" She hugged him, which caught him by surprise, causing them to fall over. They simply laughed as they stood up. Everyone jumped up merrily and started dancing to the music Carly had cranked up on the stereo. She ran over to the two and enveloped Sam in a huge hug.

"We were _so _nervous!" she yelled, "Freddie was so upset 'cause he didn't think you'd say yes and I wasn't sure either 'cause you've been talking about Pete all week-"

"Pete?" Sam asked in a fake-stupid voice, "Who's Pete?" Carly just smiled and backed away as Freddie gave her a one-armed hug (for he was still holding the ring). Sam turned and gave him a kiss.

This was the best birthday of her entire life.


End file.
